L'Amour Dure
by katyrye
Summary: GSR 18th century love story about the American Revolution.
1. Chapter 1: Stale Bread

_**September, 1777**_

Bread. For months now it had been at every meal and Sara Sidle was sick of it. Tonight's meal wasn't any different. Aunt Catherine had prepared a Shepard's Pie and it was good, but the presence of the annoying stale bread upset her and she refused to eat it.

"Oh Sara," Aunt Catherine sighed. "I do wish you would eat your bread."

Sara pinched of a piece of the bread and fingered it. "We always have this stale bread. When will we be able to make it with milk again?" she complained.

Uncle Jim sighed. "You know the troops took our only milking cow. I'm afraid we will be eating bread like this for some time now," he said forking more of the pie into his mouth.

Ever since the Colonies had gone to war with the British things had changed. The life of bread made with milk and sunny afternoon walks ended abruptly for her and in it's place was stale bread.

"It's a sin to waste, Sara. Eat," Uncle Jim said.

Sin. Nowadays everything had turned into a sin. To her Uncle Jim it was a sin to do just about anything. It was a sin to laugh on Sunday, it was a sin for a grown lady not to ride a horse side-saddle, and above it all was a sin not to eat the bland food that was set in front of you.

Sara pushed back her bowl and stood. "I'm not hungry," She said.

Aunt Catherine and Uncle Jim stopped, their forks in mid-air, staring at her. To her, they were doing a first class impression of the bug-eyed fish that swam in the streams during the summer. Her younger cousin, who had been sitting beside her, giggled and put his hand over his mouth.

"Your Aunt worked hard to prepare this meal. Sit down and eat," Uncle Jim tried to say calmly.

"Well, we have been working hard all of our lives and it isn't fair that they take our cow!" Sara cried.

"Sara, the soldiers are fighting to free us," Aunt Catherine said, her voice calm and quiet.

"I don't want freedom if this is what we have to go through. They are getting closer to the house every day. We can't even walk outside any more!" Sara continued.

Uncle Jim moved to stand and by the stern look on his face, Sara knew he meant to scold her. Aunt Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"I don't stand for that talk, Sara. If I could, I would be out fighting beside our troops. In this house we support them and everything we own is theirs," he said, picking his fork back up and stabbing an orange carrot.

Instead of returning to her supper, Sara turned and rushed out the kitchen door. Outside the air stung the inside of her nose and burned her throat when she inhaled, but she would rather be in the cold than to be where she was not wanted. She walked out towards the remains of what had once been a beautiful vegetable garden and let her tears flow. She remembered a time when the garden was full of life. Corn stalks once stood tall and round orange pumpkins grew on vines. The ripe tomatoes, that had once been a sweet summertime treat, were gone and in their place was dirt. Sometimes she longed to return home, but she knew there was nothing there. It wasn't that her Aunt and Uncle were mean people, that wasn't the case at all. She just simply missed the face of her mother.

"Sara," little John said, as he approached her. "Papa sent me to come bring you in."

Sara turned to look down at her young cousin. She had an elder cousin, Nick, who had enlisted. The family prayed for him every night, but Sara had no hope. She thought it was useless to have hope in a world that believed in war.

"I'll be along," she said, ruffling his hair and walking deeper onto the dirt of the old garden.

"Are you a Tory, Sara?" John asked with wide eyes.

Sara was quick to look down at him. "Of course I'm not a Tory. I just don't believe we should fight and kill when we could sit down and talk it out," she said, kicking a hole and exposing a rotten potato.

"Papa said we tried to talk. Remember when that British solider stayed with us and he ate all our food and smoked Papa's pipe?" he asked, picking up a giant stick and twirling it around like a rifle.

"Yes Johnny, I remember," she replied. She did indeed remember. The man smelled terrible and would hardly bathe. On top of all that, he was rude and used the foulest of language around John and Sara. Uncle Jim had to appeal to the council to have him moved because he didn't like the way he looked at Sara and Aunt Catherine.

"I don't think I want people like him to run our government. If I was old enough I would go and fight, just like Nick," he said, picking up his stick and aiming it like a gun.

Sara laid a hand on his pretend gun and slowly lowered it. "What if I don't want you to go, Johnny?" she asked, kissing him on the head.

John rubbed his head and made a sick face. "Oh Jeez, Sara. You know I'm not a kid anymore!" He said.

~~O~~

The next morning Sara awoke to the sound of the rattling stove lid and the smell of biscuits baking, though she knew they were likely to be hard. She threw back her covers and the cold air of the room hurriedly made it's way under night gown to nip at her skin.

In the next room, Sara could hear John getting up and moving about his bedroom. Sara filled her wash basin with cold water and splashed some onto her face. The water stung her cheeks and when she looked into the looking glass she saw that they were rosy. She quickly changed into her house dress, combed her hair, and went to stand beside the hearth in the kitchen. Downstairs Aunt Catherine was already setting the table and dishing out the food.

"Sara, I need you to go and bring in a pail of water," Aunt Catherine said as she stirred the gravy.

Sara nodded and picked up the metal water pail that was always hanging on the hook by the door. Outside frost glittered on almost every single blade of grass and the air smelled fresh and clean. It was easy to forget a war was happening. She reached the watering pump and set the pail on the ground in front of it and worked the lever. At first nothing came out, but after a few hard pumps the water poured out of the pump and ran into the pail. Sara always liked to drink the cool water. Behind her, she heard the sound of horses hoofs and turned to see a pair of soldiers riding up to the house.

"Uncle Jim!" she called, forgetting the water pail and rushing towards the house.

As she reached the front door her Uncle Jim came out and saw the men. "Go on inside," he said, placing his hand on her back.

"I left the water pail," she said, pointing back towards the pump.

"I'll bring it," he said firmly.

Sara went into the house and shut the door. Aunt Catherine looked up and noticed that Sara was empty handed. "Where's the water?" she asked.

"Uncle Jim said that he would get it. There are solders outside," she said.

John, who has begun to eat his breakfast, went wide-eyed. "Do they have a pair of Indians with them?" he asked, dropping his slice of ham and rushing to the window.

Sara followed close behind and they parted the curtains to see Uncle Jim talking to the men. Both men were wearing revolvers and had on grey uniforms.

"Boy, I hope papa tells them to bug off," John whispered.

"He can't tell them that. They would shoot him on the spot!" Sara said.

Uncle Jim and the two men didn't look angry, but deep in conversation. Sara hoped they didn't want to take the chickens, they were all that they had left. One of the soldiers looked at Sara and John through the window and smiled. John smiled back, but Sara kept her face firmly set with a stern look.

"That man there is a captain," John explained, pointing to each man in turn. "And that man is a general. Boy, I wonder what they want."

Sara was thinking the exact opposite of John. She didn't care what they wanted, nor what they needed. She only wanted them gone.

"Papa's coming back." John said, rushing towards the door to hear the news.

Sara stayed rooted in her spot, watching as the men turned their horses to head back in the direction they came. The same man who had smiled nodded to her and gave her another smile. Without thinking Sara smiled back, but she quickly wiped off her face. She was not fond of soldiers, nor did she intend to be. Satisfied that they were leaving she turned to hear what Uncle Jim had to say.

"What did they say, James?" Aunt Catherine asked as Sara sat down.

"They said the British will be heading by here soon. The soldiers told us that it's best we lock down," Uncle Jim said.

Aunt Catherine gasped. "James, what are we going to do?" she asked, deeply worried.

Uncle Jim raised his hand to calm her. "It's alright, the men assured me that we'll be fine. I offered our help in any way, of course," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"I mean for a hospital if they need one or a place to rest. The troops need all the help they can get," Uncle Jim explained.

"But it's going to just like it was with that British solider. They'll eat our food and more than likely take our chickens," she said.

Uncle Jim waved her off. "They're not interested in our chickens. They seemed more interested in keeping the people safe. I wish I could do more," he said.

"Are the Indians coming too?" John asked.

"Mercy me, I hope not!" Aunt Catherine said.

"Let's all eat and then we'll worry about what to do," Uncle Jim said.

The water pail was long forgotten and not another word was said about the soldiers.

~~O~~

Uncle Jim stayed up all through the night. He kept the stove stocked and got up from time to time to look out the window. Sara watched him from the staircase. Though he didn't say it, she knew he was watching for signs of danger.

"Sara, what are you doing up? You need to be in bed," he said as he spied her.

She got quickly to her feet. "I'm sorry, I was worried about you," she said.

Uncle Jim smiled at her, the same smile that he had worn when she had come to live with him all those years ago.

"You don't need to worry," he said, trying to hide the rifle he had sitting beside him.

Sara looked towards the windows when a loud boom shook the house. It was soon followed by smaller shots from rifles and muskets. Through the window Sara could see that the sky was lighting up with fire.

"What are they setting on fire?" she asked, rushing to the window.

Uncle Jim shook his head. "I don't know. It could be the Andersen's barn," he said.

Sara knew that the Andersen's had traveled to a family plantation in Georgia, but it was still she felt sorry for them they returned to find their homestead burned. In the distance the sound of gun fire increased and once again the boom of a canon made the house shake.

Uncle Jim placed his hand on Sara's shoulder. "Go on up to bed. Everything is alright," he said.

Sara gave a nod and stood on shaky legs. A war was raging just miles from her home and she doubted sleep would come easy.

~~O~~

The next morning Sara awoke early to the sound of the front door banging open and the sound of heavy boots on sounding on the floor. She quickly threw back her blankets and jumped out of bed.

"You can put him on the table," she heard Aunt Catherine say.

Quickly as she could, Sara threw on her house dress and combed her hair. If she was needed downstairs she must make haste! She pulled on her socks and shoes just as John was walking into the room.

"What's going on down there?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know, but stay up here until I know for sure," she said, ruffling his hair as his passed him.

Downstairs was a mass of confusion. Wounded men were every where and Aunt Catherine was attending to one that was lain across the table. Sara stood wide-eyed. Never in her life has she seen so much blood.

"Sara, help your aunt!" Uncle Jim called from somewhere in the room. The mass of men was so thick that she could barely see him.

She went to her aunt's side and watched as she held washcloths to a man's wounds; the blood was flowing out heavily. Sara tied her apron on and filled a large bowl full of boiling water from the kettle.

"Hold this to him firmly," Aunt Catherine instructed.

Sara pressed her hand to the rag that was covering the wound on the man's chest and the smell of blood filled her nostrils. Out the window she could see horses and men as far as her eye could see. She looked down at the man on the table and noticed that it was the one of the men that had come to the house.

"My… turn," the man said.

"What? Did you say something?" Sara said, bringing her ear closer to his lips.

"My turn… to die," he said.

Sara shook her head. "You're not going to die. We're going to help you," she said, holding the rag to his wound more firmly.

Even though she was against war in every way, shape, and form, she wasn't about to let a solider die and have blood on her hands.

"What's your name?" she said, as an attempt to keep him coherent.

It took a moment for the man to answer. "Gilbert," he said, turning his head to the side.

"Well, we're going to make you well again so you can go home to your family," She told the man.


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Gilbert

That morning seemed to rush by and before Sara knew it, it was passed noon. Outside some of the soldiers were packing up their horses and getting ready to move on, but Sara knew that there was no way the seriously wounded could leave. She had cleared her things from her room to make her bed free and John did the same. The women would sleep in the big bed together while John and Uncle Jim made a pallet downstairs. Some of the other men took her new friend, Gilbert, and placed him in her bed and another man in John's.

"I declare," Aunt Catherine sighed when everyone was settled. "this is house is packed full!"

Sara sighed. "Well, I suppose we better prepare something to eat," she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

Uncle Jim went and picked out the worst laying hen and brought it in the Aunt Catherine and Sara. Sara did hate to see the poor chickens get killed, she always loved on them so. Uncle Jim said it was useless to love a creature that was just going to get fat and end up on the table, but Sara loved them still.

"I'm thankful that I put a pot of beans on to soak last night," Aunt Catherine said taking the dead chicken and dressing it. The feathers they plucked they would save and stuff pillows.

"Sara, go and see if you can find any good potatoes. We can try and make them mashed.," Aunt Catherine said when she slid the dressed chicken into the cook stove.

Outside the sun was bright, and Sara was glad to be out of the kitchen that still smelled like blood. All around her men were resting themselves and watering their horses. There was no way that one measly chicken could feed them all.

"Afternoon miss," a man said, tipping his cap to her.

Sara ignored him and dug around in the garden for potatoes. She found an apron full, but most of the others were rotted. When she had all that she could find she stood and went back towards the house. On the way she saw Uncle Jim talking to the General.

"What is Uncle Jim talking to the General about?" she asked once she got inside.

Aunt Catherine shook her head. "We'll find out once he gets back in," she said.

Sara emptied her apron onto the table and turned to grab one of the smaller knives. Aunt Catherine turned to look at the table and sighed.

"I have another table cloth in my trunk, but my white one had belonged to my mother," she said.

The white table cloth had been on the table ever since she had moved in. They had to use it to make bandages for some of them men. It would have been burned anyway because it had been too stained with blood.

Aunt Catherine carefully took the small knife from Sara. "Go see if the men upstairs need anything," she said.

Sara left the table and went first to the man who occupied John's room. This man was younger and was fast asleep. Sara knew it was best not to wake him, so she turned to her room, the room that Gilbert had been brought to. She creaked the door open and saw that he was awake. The expression he wore told her he was in pain.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

Through his pain he chucked. "A bottle of whiskey if you can spare it," he said.

Sara stepped into her room and closed the door. "My Uncle has one. Do you want me to bring it to you? I know it helps the pain," she said.

Gilbert didn't answer, so she decided to bring it anyway. She slipped out of the room, down the stairs and quietly past Aunt Catherine. She opened the pantry door and silently lifted the door to the cellar. The cellar was always cold and dark, and a perfect place to store preserves and salt pork. She descended the stairs and on the shelf beside the preserves, was Uncle Jim's bottle of whiskey. She pulled it down and tried to slip it into her apron pocket, but the long neck stood out and she would surely be seen with it.

"This won't do," she said, racking her brain for another idea.

She took the bottle and unbuttoned the front of her dress. She hurriedly slipped the bottle inside. The cool bottle felt odd against her skin, but she quickly refastened her dress and stole up the steps. Inside her dress, the bottle sloshed around and she wondered if anybody could hear the sloshing sound.

"What on earth were you doing in the cellar?" Aunt Catherine asked.

"Nothing," Sara said quickly, folding her arms over her chest. "I was checking for extra blankets."

Aunt Catherine looked at her skeptically. "We keep some in our trunk, Sara. You know that," she said.

Sara shrugged. "I lost my track of thought," she said, hurrying back up the stairs.

Outside her bedroom door she unbuttoned the top part of her dress, while keeping an eye out, and pulled out the bottle of whiskey. She fixed her clothes and opened the door back up.

"I have something that will help you," she said, showing him the bottle of whiskey.

Gilbert opened one eye and starred at the bottle. "I know it's not really appropriate to drink around women, but if you'll excuse me," he said, taking the bottle and gulping down a generous amount.

Sara shook her head. "Aunt Catherine gave me some when I had a toothache once. Pain medicine is expensive," she said.

He re-corked the bottle and smiled at her. "Your aunt and uncle are generous people," he said.

Sara nodded. "They took me in. I don't know where I be without them," she said.

"What happened to your folks?" he asked.

Sara sighed. "I don't like to talk about it," she said more sternly than she had intended.

"Sorry," Gilbert said, uncorking the bottle. "I just thought we had a good conversation going."

"Well, that topic is on a list of things we will never discuss," she said.

Gilbert nodded. "So what kind of things do you like talk about?" he asked.

"I like to talk about all kinds of things. The weather, books, other places and such. I plan to go to school at Yale," she said proudly.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I went to Harvard myself. Not many women value education. I think it's of great importance," he said almost as proudly as Sara had.

"Harvard! What is you're profession?" she asked with excitement.

"I teach science. What do you want to do?" he asked as is he were genuinely interested.

Sara shrugged. "I like science too, but I'm not too sure. I am not sure I will do anything like that if this war doesn't end," she said.

"But just imagine afterward," Gilbert said. "After all of this is over we will be Americans and not colonists."

Sara wish she could see freedom the way that her new friend did. To her nothing was worth this much struggle and sacrifice, though she didn't want to tell him so.

Sara shrugged. "I have to get back and help with the cooking. It was nice talking to you," she said as she stood.

Gilbert nodded to her. "I hope I can talk to you again, miss," he said, laying back down.

Sara smiled as she opened the door. "My name is Sara," she said.

~~O~~

Later on, as Sara was mashing the potatoes, Aunt Catherine looked at her with suspicion. Sara tried not to feel her watchful eye on her as she worked.

"Why were you up there so long this afternoon?" she asked.

"Up where?" Sara asked innocently.

Aunt Catherine's lips made a thin line. "Upstairs with the soldiers. It isn't proper for a young lady to diddle-daddle about like that," she said.

"We were just talking," Sara answered.

She got up and set the bowl of mashed potatoes on the stove and wiped her hands on her apron. She didn't have anything to worry about. After all they _were _just talking.

"Talking? May I ask what on earth about?" her aunt asked.

Sara busied herself with the hem of her apron. "Oh, just college and things. He says he is very appreciative of staying here," Sara said.

Aunt Catherine sighed. "Sara, it is going to be different around here for a while. The other men are moving on, but the ones that are seriously wounded will stay here and move on later. Be mindful of yourself around these men," she said.

"What do you mean? How many men are staying?" Sara asked.

"About ten so far. Don't be like that Sara, it's unchristian to be stingy," Aunt Catherine said, pulling the chicken out of the oven and breathing in the smell.

"Where are they going to sleep? The barn!" Sara said.

Aunt Catherine looked stern. "You better not let you're uncle hear you talking like that. Honestly, a woman your age should understand things by now," she said.

To busy herself, Sara turned to set the table. She always loved the plates that Aunt Catherine had. They were white with tiny green leaves etched onto the edges. If she ever married, she intended to ask her husband to buy her a collection of serving-ware just like it. Once as a young girl, she accidentally dropped a saucer. She screamed out loud when it happened and cried for hours. Aunt Catherine, who had always been sweet and kind to her, seemed more concerned that Sara had hurt herself and not about the broken saucer.

"Whew!" Uncle Jim said as he opened the door. "It's gettin' cold!"

Aunt Catherine set the chicken on the table and sighed. "I suppose you better get extra quilts down for you and Johnny," she said.

As if he heard his name heard John came in and took his place next to Sara. Uncle Jim bowed his head and blessed the food.

"Dear Lord, please bless this food and keep us safe. Watch over our guests as they sleep. Amen," he prayed.

"Amen," everyone said.

Uncle Jim filled everyone's plate in turn and handed one extra to Sara. "Take this to Captain Gilbert. He is the one in your room," he said.

Sara nodded and took the plate. She just hoped that he hadn't drunk himself into a stupor on Uncle Jim's whiskey. When she reached the door she rapped on it slightly. She thought it was funny that she was knocking on her own bedroom door.

"Come in please," she heard Gilbert say.

Sara creaked the door open and stuck her head in. "I brought you something to eat," she said, showing him the plate.

Gilbert smiled at this. " It's been a long time since I've had a good home cooked meal," he said, taking the plate that Sara offered to him.

Sara put on her best smile and nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy it," she said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Sara turned to look at him. Inside she just wanted him to be quiet and eat. She wanted to leave so she could get back to her own meal.

"Do you think someone would mind if I read one of those books?" he asked, pointing to a stack of books that Sara read religiously.

"I don't mind. They belong to me," she said.

Gilbert smiled. "I saw a book of poems and I figured a bit of reading would help keep my mind from the pain," he said.

Sara shook her head. "You're welcome to. I have the book I'm reading now put away. I'm reading _Macbeth_ by Sir William Shakespeare," she said.

Gilbert nodded and scratched his beard. "I see you like mystery. I prefer Hamlet, a mystery all in it's own," he said.

"Well, the witches are intriguing. And then there is the guilt that Lady Macbeth had," she said.

"I'm glad you appreciate good literature," he said.

Sara looked back. "I have to go. Good night," she said.

As she left the room Sara couldn't help but be fond of Gilbert, even though he was a solider.


	3. Chapter 3: A Warning to the wise

Gilbert stayed unconscious for the next few days. Uncle Jim said this was best because his body probably wouldn't be able to stand the pain. When he did wake up, Sara wasn't permitted to see him. Aunt Catherine was the one who fixed his supper and changed his bandages. She tried as hard as she could to scoop up his tray and take it to him, but Aunt Catherine was always faster.

"If you want to help, you can take supper to the other man," she was told one day.

Sara pursed her lips and looked at the tray. She wanted to help, but Gilbert was number one on her list. Maybe if she at least got close enough to his door, perhaps she cold duck her head in for a moment to see if he was awake.

"I can take care of it," she said, picking up the tray with both hands and walking carefully up the stairs.

She steadied herself as she climbed the stairs, being careful not to slosh the soup out of the bowl. When she was finally at the top of the stairs she looked at Gilbert's door, but proceeded to John's room, in which the other man slept.

"Hello?" she said as she entered the room.

The man in the bed was younger than Captain Gilbert and wasn't a muscular. He had blond hair and a pointy nose. She set his tray down on the dresser and turned to see if he was awake. His eyes were open and they were blue like Gilbert's, except his were not as deep a blue.

"Hello there," he said to Sara.

Sara tried not to blush, but she felt her cheeks grow hot despite her efforts. "Hello," she replied.

The man sat up and extended his hand. "I'm Hank. Hank Peddigrew. Can I ask you your name?"

"I'm Sara Sidle," she said.

"I see you brought me supper, Sara Sidle. I feel honored to have my supper brought to me by such a lovely young lady," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "sorry to rush out, but I have to check on my friend."

"And who is that?" Hank asked.

"Captain Gilbert," she said.

Hank made a face. "Isn't he a little old for someone like you," he remarked.

Sara wrinkled her forehead. "Well, he is very smart. I plan to go to a university and better myself like he did," she said.

Hank scoffed. "You're one of those women, huh?" he said.

Sara cocked her head to side a bit. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you think men and women should be equal when it comes to education. You know women are not allowed to be educated, right?" he said.

Sara pursed her lips. "I think women can know things a man does. I really don't see a difference in a staure," she said.

Hank nodded. "I see," he said.

Sara turned back towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she left.

Once outside the bedroom door Sara huffed out a breath. This Hank wasn't the first man to tell her what he thought about educated women. She had trouble courting men because of her willingness to learn. Most women nowadays were content just being wives and mothers, but Sara wanted more. She wanted to peer into the minds of wise men and see what they saw. She wanted to die knowing she experienced everything.

"I will be educated," she told herself.

She turned toward her bedroom door and slowly put her hand on the knob. Captain Gilbert was a man who valued education and he supported her beliefs. Slowly she opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Are you awake?" she whispered.

At first she didn't hear anything. Gilbert looked to be asleep at first glance, but he slowly turned his head and Sara saw that he was awake. He smiled at her and Sara felt her heart jump into her throat.

"I wondered when I would see you," he said weakly.

Sara slipped inside and shut the door behind her. "You've been very sick," she said.

Gilbert chuckled, but then grew serious. "I hear Hank is in the room next to me," he said. Sara nodded and Gilbert continued. "I think it's best you don't speak to him."

At first Sara was annoyed. She wasn't the one to be told who she will or will not be friends with. But Gilbert's expression was genuine and Sara knew he was trying to do what was best.

"He really doesn't think women should have an education," she said.

"He's not really open to things like that. He is also married and I have seen things I don't want you to hear. Promise me you won't go near him," he said.

Sara blinked. "I won't, Gilbert," she said.

"Promise?" he asked.

Sara sighed. "I promise," she said.

Sara felt her cheeks grow hot. Gilbert was treating her like she was a child. She wasn't a child and she didn't want to be treated like one.

"I understand, Gilbert. Thank you," she said rudely.

"I don't mean to ridicule you, Sara. You're my friend and he isn't. He isn't a good character," he said.

Sara nodded. "I'm needed back downstairs," she said turning back to the door.

"Sara. I've been meaning to ask you something," Gilbert said.

Sara didn't wait to hear what Gilbert had to say. She was already out the door and heading back down the stairs.

~~O~~

The weeks passed slowly. Sara spoke with Gilbert a few more times, but the conversations weren't interesting. She stayed true to her word and avoided Hank Peddigrew. Both men were now well enough that they moved out to the barn to sleep. Gilbert was a helpful man and would always wake up with the chickens to help Uncle Jim with the feeding and whatnot. More often than not Sara would take dinner out to both men. Sara tried not to feel Gilbert's stare as Hank talked with her.

"So, Miss Sara, how are you today?" he would ask.

Sara would always say she was fine and then head back into the house. Uncle Jim didn't appear to like Hank very much either, though he wouldn't say why.

"I just have feeling," he answered when Sara had asked.

Sara wished she knew what that feeling was, but unfortunately she found out for herself one morning. The day started out just as normal as ever, Sara had an apron full of feed for the chickens and had gone out to the barn to spread it around.

"Here chick chick chick," she said as she tossed handfuls of feed out to the hungry chickens.

The chickens came from all over the property. Pecking at the ground and clucking. The angry rooster, whom she called Othello, pushed the hens out of the way to peck at the seed. When her apron was empty she wiped her hands and went looking for the eggs. It was when she was on her hands and knees, looking under the back porch, that Hank came up behind her.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

Sara jumped at the sound of his voice. "You startled me," she said. "I'm looking for the eggs. The hens nest under here."

"Why won't they lay in their hen house?" he asked.

Sara shrugged. "They just decide not to," she replied.

"I think I saw some eggs in the barn the other day," he said.

Sara was skeptical. "They've never laid in the barn before," she said.

Hank put his hand on her shoulder. "They're there. I'll show you," he said.

Sara remembered her promise to Gilbert and she was going to keep it no matter how rude it made her appear. She backed away from Hank and wrinkled her forehead.

"If they are there I haven't seen them. I will tell my Uncle and he will look," she said as she turned.

Sara stood, with her apron full of the eggs that she had already found, and headed towards the front of the house. Before she knew what was happening Hank had grabbed her firmly by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"When I talk to you, you look at me!" he whispered harshly.

Sara pulled her arm back. During the scuffle she had left go of her apron and the eggs tumbled out and broke. She slid in slippery egg yolk and tried to get away.

"Help! Uncle-" she started

Hank slapped a powerful hand over her mouth and dragged her back towards the back of the house. Sara couldn't believe this was happening to her. One moment she was collecting eggs and the next she was being attacked! He pressed her roughly against the side of the house and Sara heard him unbuckling his pants.

"_I can't believe this is about to happen to me,"_ she thought.

Sara bit down on Hanks hand and she heard him swear. He let her go for a moment, but only to slap his hand across her face. Her cheek stunk and hot tears ran down her cheeks. Before she could speak he was pressing her into the wall again, his hand was pressed so tightly to her mouth that it hurt her.

"I'll show you," he hissed into her ear.

Sara closed her eyes and waited. She knew the pain was going to come and there was no way she could stop it. Suddenly she wasn't pressed into the wall anymore and she knew her Uncle Jim had come to save her. The two men fought, but Sara couldn't see it very well. Uncle Jim dragged the man out from behind the house and out towards the hen house.

"Sara, what happened?!" Aunt Catherine asked, running up to her with her hand to her chest.

Sara couldn't speak, but her appearance spoke volumes. Her hair had come loose from it's braid and her nose was bleeding. She put her apron over her nose and watched as the two men fought.

"I'll run him off our property!" Uncle Jim said as he came out the back door.

Sara looked at her Uncle Jim and then back at the two men. She had been so sure that the man who had saved her had been her uncle, but it had been Gilbert.

"Let's go into the house," Aunt Catherine said.

Sara followed her aunt into the house and looked back at the men. Uncle Jim and Gilbert were now chasing after him on foot into the woods. Ever since Sara could remember she had been against violence, but this time she made room in her heart for an exception.


	4. Chapter 4: Birds' nest pudding

Upstairs in her room, Sara looked at her self the mirror. She was a terrible sight. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but her eye was swelling up and was red; she knew it was going to swell more and blacken. Outside she heard Uncle Jim fire his gun, and deep inside Sara hoped he shot what he was aiming at.

"Sara?" Aunt Catherine said as she opened her bedroom door.

Sara looked down at her feet and took focused her attention on fixing her braid. "I'm fine, aunt," she said softly.

Aunt Catherine stepped into the room and shut the door. "You're not fine. I know you better than that," she said, picking up a hair brush to brush Sara's long hair.

Sara bit her bottom lip and it quivered. She usually succeeded at not showing her emotions, but right now emotions were all she could feel.

"I just can't believe he did that to me," she said.

Aunt Catherine ran the hairbrush down Sara's hair gently. She was always careful not catch the brush on a tangle. " You're ahead of the times. Us women don't have the rights that you think we should. If a man wants to rape a woman, then he will. Or if a man wants to hit a woman, he will," she said.

Sara blinked back her tears. She had seen her father hit her mother and the neighbors turned a deaf ear to the screams and cries. A lot of her past she wanted to forget, but a lot of it she relived every night in her dreams. Her mother had taken a stand. Not necessarily the best one, but a stand nonetheless.

"I'm glad you and Uncle Jim showed up," Sara said.

Aunt Catherine set down the hair brush and separated her hair into thee sections. "You should be thanking Captain Gilbert. James and I wouldn't have known something was wrong if he hadn't called out," she said.

"How did he know?" Sara asked.

"James said Gilbert was helping to fix the wagon wheel when he heard you cry out. If he hadn't been so near we would have never heard you," Aunt Catherine replied.

Sara was silent, but she nodded. She was indeed grateful to Gilbert, but she was unsure if he would accept her gratitude because she had been so rude.

"You're hair is so beautiful, Sara. It's so dark, but it shines like silk. 'A woman's hair is her glory'." Aunt Catherine said, quoting the bible.

Sara did indeed have beautiful hair, It was long and when she stood it came far past her waist. She brushed it a hundred strokes before she went to bed at night, to keep it from tangling. Once a month she would haul water from the pump and boil it. When it was enough for her to stand she wet her hair and lathered it with store bought soap. After she rinsed it once she would rinse it again with cool water. Her mother had always taken care to wash her hair like this, and Catherine did as well. She liked her Aunt Catherine's hair, it was red. Her family had migrated to New York state from Ireland before she was born. She had a small figure and her beauty always amazed Sara. She thought that her own looks were rather plain. She had boring dark hair and boring dark eyes. She also was tired of wearing it in a plain braid with a boring white cap on it. The white cap was good for hiding undressed hair, but that was about it. And her chin was always sore from the tie.

"Come," Aunt Catherine said when her had been re-braided. "lets get supper."

~~O~~

For supper Uncle Jim had brought home a two squirrels. It was sad to skin the squirrel and dress it, but squirrel meat was a good treat. While Sara cut one of their remaining tomatoes, Aunt Catherine diced onions. Sara never really like to dice onions because the smell stung her eyes and made her cry. They also made spoon bread, which was made with corn meal instead of flour.

"Sara, why don't you make some pudding," Aunt Catherine said.

If there was one thing Sara liked to make, it was pudding. Her favorite type was called Birds' Nest and was made with apples and cinnamon. She took four of the apples from the cellar, cut their cores out, and peeled them. Then, she added the eggs and spices. Birds' Nest was always great to eat and didn't take as long for her to make as Aunt Catherine's Yorkshire pudding. When supper was ready everyone came into the kitchen to eat.

"James, go and ask Captain Gilbert to come and eat with us," Aunt Catherine said.

Uncle James stepped out of the house, followed closely by John. Sara began to feel nervous as she waited for the men to come back. Quickly she looked at her reflection in a spoon and pinched her cheek to give it color. When Aunt Catherine cleared her throat Sara put her spoon down.

"Can you believe the captain is going to eat with us!?" John said, rushing up and taking his seat.

Aunt Catherine waved a hand at him. "You mind your manners," she scolded.

Uncle Jim and Gilbert walked came in through the kitchen door. "We are honored to have you eat with us. Just take that seat beside Johnny," Uncle Jim said.

Gilbert walked around the table and sat in the empty seat next to John. John looked at him with his mouth open.

"Wow, so do you fight Indians?" John asked.

"I've seen a few, but the ones I've met have been civilized," Gilbert answered.

"Did you ever see an Indian raid?" John asked.

Gilbert chuckled. "I have heard of them," he said.

"Johnny, that's enough questions. Let the captain eat," Uncle Jim said.

Uncle Jim bowed his head and blessed the meal. Naughtily, Sara swiveled her eyes towards Gilbert. He was sitting right across from her and she would have to say something to him sooner or later. When Uncle Jim had said 'Amen', he filled the plates. First he filled Gilbert's, then Aunt Catherine's, then Sara's, then his own, and finally Johns. When Uncle Jim had taken the first bite, then everybody else ate as well.

"So, Captain Gilbert-" Aunt Catherine started.

"You can just call me Gil, Mrs. Brass," Gilbert said.

Aunt Catherine smiled at his politeness. "Gil. Where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Maryland, but I have lived all over. I travel a lot," he answered.

"What is your trade?" Uncle Jim asked.

"I teach science," he answered.

Aunt Catherine and Uncle Jim seemed to be impressed. Sara had already known all these things. She was waiting for him to say something she didn't know.

"How long have you been in the Army?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Since I was a young man. I count my blessings that I have been able to study and get a degree," Gil responded.

"Do you have a family?" Aunt Catherine asked.

"No," Gil answered.

Sara seemed interested by this. Of all of their talks together they never discussed his family, or if on existed. She wondered if this was his own fault, or fault of society.

"Sara, bring the dessert," Catherine said as she cleared everyone's empty plates.

Sara walked over to the stove and pulled the pudding out of the oven. She set it on the table and Aunt Catherine brought the sugar up from the cellar. The pudding smelled delicious and the crust was making Sara's mouth water. Uncle Jim put a thick slice onto everyone's plate and they began to eat it.

"This taste wonderful," Gil said. "what is it called?'

"Birds nest," Sara piped up. "It's a Birds' Nest pudding."

Aunt Catherine nodded. "Sara can make the best Birds' Nest pudding for miles," she said.

"It tastes great. May I have a second slice?" Gil asked.

"Of course you can," Sara said, spooning another slice onto his saucer.

It made Sara proud when somebody liked her cooking and she did indeed cook to please. She watched as Gilbert finished off his pudding and smiled. She felt a kick under the table and looked up to see John grinning at her. She kicked him back and went back to her pudding.

~~O~~

_November 1777_

One morning Uncle Jim came into the house with a letter in his hand. He was excited and as Aunt Catherine read it, she became excited too.

"Who is it from papa?" John asked. '

"It's from Uncle Charles in Philadelphia. He says that our nation has proposed what is to be known as 'The Articles of Confederation'," he said with a smile.

Sara was puzzled. "What do the articles say?" she asked.

"Well," Uncle Jim said. "there is thirteen of them and the first one gives us the tittle of The United States of America!"

John threw his hat up into the air. "We're gonna lick 'em!" he shouted.

Aunt Catherine hushed him. "Got outside and shout if you're going to shout," she said.

"I'm going to go see Gil," he said as he rushed out of the house.

Sara picked up the letter and read it to herself. Uncle Jim was right, on November fifth congress had agreed on thirteen articles and they were to be ratified. Not only were they to going to be 'The United States', each person would be permitted to travel from state to state. Also, the accused were guaranteed a trial and just hearing. Was this the future that people were fighting for? What if they didn't win this war that was still raging?

"Sara?" she heard Gil say as he walked in through the kitchen door.

Sara looked up at him and smiled a bit. Since he had saved her they had rekindled their friendship, but her heart thudded wildly when he walked into the same room as her. She handed him the letter and stood by as he read.

"What if we loose this war?" Sara asked him.

Gil pursed his lips. "I don't know," he said. "but the rewards of winning look bright," Gil paused. " I have to go on soon."

Sara nodded. She knew he had to go back, but she wasn't expecting it so soon. Her heart ached for him to stay.

"When?" she asked.

"Next month the troops will stop in Valley Forge. I will meet up with them there," he answered.

Sara nodded. "Do you think you might ever come back?" she said.

"I don't know. If I make to my next leave I can come and visit you," he said.

_You. _She did indeed want Gil to come back and visit just her, but she didn't how it was fit to tell him so. She always thought he was just a friend, but now she knew that deep inside it was something more.

Sara looked down at her shoes. "You may write to me," she said.

Gil turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I will write to you every day," he said.

"Sara," John said as he came through the back door. "come and look at this Salamander!"

Sara smiled at Gil and turned to go and see her little cousin's findings. She now looked at Gil in a new light and she knew it was love.


	5. Chapter 5: Farewell

After supper that night Sara was glowing. Aunt Catherine noticed Sara's attitude, but did not say anything. She simply smiled at her niece as they put away the leftovers. When the dishes were done, Sara heard a light knock on the kitchen door. Aunt Catherine opened it and Gil stepped in. Sara smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked Sara.

She looked back at Aunt Catherine, who smiled and nodded. Sara untied her apron and hung it on it's peg. She wrapped her woolen shawl around her and tied her hood on, for the days were getting colder. She had a silk shawl, but it was for springtime walks.

"Mind the time, Sara," her aunt said as she stepped outside with Gil.

"Where shall we walk to?" Sara asked him once they were outside.

"Do you know of a good place?" Gil asked.

She thought for a moment. "There is the river," she suggested.

Gil nodded and offered Sara his arm, which she hesitantly took. As they started their walk, she couldn't think of a thing to talk about. The usual topics, such as the weather, bored her.

"What do you plan to do once the war is over?' she asked.

Gil thought for a moment. "I don't know for sure. I would like to go back to New York state and continue my teaching. Perhaps I may settle down again," he said.

"How long do you think before it is over?" she asked.

Gil shrugged. "It shouldn't be long. I mean, we've written the Articles. They wouldn't have done so if they didn't see a end in sight," he said.

"I'm still confused on how the war started," she said to herself.

"It started because of taxes and trade," Gil said.

Sara wrinkled her forehead. "I don't understand," she said.

"After the Indian war Britain was in a rough financial situation, so they created the taxes because they had defended us from Indian raids. Then, we were not permitted to trade with other countries. Taxes were imposed on tea, sugar, news papers and other goods. Then we weren't allowed to print paper money, and the colonies are still in that economic battle. It wasn't right that we couldn't feed ourselves and yet we had taxes on everything," he said.

Sara ran her tongue over her teeth and turned all of his words over in her head. She remembered when the acts were passed and her parents couldn't afford things. They had owned a boarding house, but the money that came in from the boarders went to her father's whiskey supply.

"I tried to read _Common Sense_, but I couldn't finish it," Sara said.

Gil nodded. "It's a wise pamphlet," he said. "the writer made some good points."

Sara nodded. "One thing I'll never forget is that solider we had to board. He smelled terrible!" she said.

Gil chuckled. "I hope I smell better than he did," he said.

Sara wasn't sure what to answer. "No… you … you smell normal," she said.

Gil looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you, you smell good too," he said.

Sara couldn't believe they were talking about each others smell. This was more than likely going to be one of the worst conversations in history. She could feel her face getting hot and she was sure that it was going to be as red as a tomato.

"Thank you," she said hesitantly.

They walked in silence again for a while The sun was setting up ahead and the sky had turned a beautiful shade of pink. The scene took Sara's breath away.

"Isn't the sky beautiful," she said.

Gil looked at her and gave a nod. "Everything out here is beautiful," he said.

Sara felt her face flush again, it was rare that she was told she was beautiful. Her Aunt Catherine had told her she was when she was younger, but not for a long time now. They walked further until they reached the river and they stopped. There wasn't much to do at the river in the winter, but in the summer it was good for swimming.

"Sara," Gil said.

"Yes," she replied, turning to him.

"Will… will you really write to me?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," Sara said. "I was being honest."

Things grew quiet again and Gil licked his lips. "They hung Hank in town," he said.

Sara was surprised. "How come?" she asked.

"He killed a man. I suppose I should feel bad about it, but he was bad news. You reap what you sow," Gil said.

Sara nodded. "Indeed you do. I never did thank you for saving me that day," she said.

Gil held up his hand. "You don't need to," he said.

"I do so!" Sara said. "I could have been killed if it hadn't been for you."

"I have a confession to make, Sara," he said. "I was so near that day because I was trying to talk to you."

Sara wrinkled her forehead. "What about?" she asked.

"I'm quite taken by you, and I was hoping to tell you so. I had been following you around for a few days, and that's how I was able to get to you so quickly."

Sara wasn't sure how to respond. She was a little shocked that Gil had been following her, but truthfully she was flattered.

"I do suppose we better get back," she said.

~0~

"What did you and Gil talk about?" Aunt Catherine asked later that night.

Sara pushed the needle through her fabric and sighed. "Not much," she said.

Her aunt put down her sewing and looked at her. "Your Uncle and I took many walks together, and we never did lack for anything to talk about," she said.

Sara smiled and lowered her voice. "He did admit he wad taken by me," she said.

Aunt Catherine smiled, but then grew serious. "The feeling of love is wonderful, but you have to remember that he is a solider and the risk of him dying is great," she said

Sara nodded. "I know," she said. "we've agreed to write one another."

Aunt Catherine nodded and picked her sewing back up. "I'm glad. Just remember that you fall in holes and grow in love," she said.

Sara let out a huff and used her nails to pick her stitches out. She hated when she miscounted, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere tonight.

~0~

The next day Gil got a letter confirming that the troops had made it to Valley Forge and he began to ready himself for the journey ahead of him. Uncle Jim lent him one of their horses and Aunt Catherine packed a bag full of food for him.

"What are you gonna do if you run into an Indian, Gil?" John asked as he helped saddle the horse.

Gil shrugged. "I guess whatever I have to do ?" he replied.

"Here," Aunt Catherine said as she brought him a gunny sack full of food. "It's not a lot, but you won't go hungry."

Gil accepted the sack and tied it to the saddle. "Thank you, Mrs. Brass. You and your family has been very kind to me," he said.

"You've helped us as well," Uncle Jim said. "If it hadn't been for you I might have never gotten that wheel fixed!"

Sara lagged behind as everyone said their good-byes. Gil ruffled John's hair and shook Uncle Jim's hand, but said not a word to Sara. Soon Gil mounted the horse, a beautiful bay that Sara rode in the summer, and everyone waved.

"Keep warm," Aunt Catherine said. "It's cold this winter."

Gil nodded. "I will. Farewell," he said.

Sara tried to get her voice to speak up, but she was afraid. Gil looked back at her and gave her a smile. She was sure she would dream of his smile every night until she saw him again.

"Bye Sara," he said.

Somehow, Sara was able to make it past the lump in her throat and speak. "Goodbye, Gil," she said as a tiny tear escaped.

Gil chirruped his horse and he trotted off over the hill. Everyone stood waving to him until he was out of sight, then they returned to the house. Sara lagged behind, looking towards the direction he went until Aunt Catherine said it was time to prepare supper.

~~0~~

_December 1777 _

Sara was sure that she had never been in so much pain in her whole life. She had missed people before, especially after her mother was taken, but Gil had a different place in her heart. She went through her daily routines numbly; like she was an empty shell. She looked for a letter from Gil everyday, but she knew it was too soon to expect one. Finally, one day she heard the postman ride up and hand Uncle Jim a collection of letters. He sat down at the table with them and read one from Uncle Charles, then he opened one from Cousin Nick. Getting mail from family was a highlight of the month. Aunt Catherine loved to here from Nick and kept every letter that he sent. Finally, Uncle Jim handed her a letter and she saw that it was from Gil.

"Sara got a love letter from Gil," John teased.

Aunt Catherine shot him a stern look and John wiped the smile off his face. Sara turned the letter over in her hands and debated opening.

"You can go upstairs and open it," Aunt Catherine said.

So she hurried up to her bedroom and shut the door. She let the silence ring in her ears a moment, then sat down at her roll-top desk. With a hairpin she swiftly and carefully opened the envelope and read.

_Dear Sara,_

_I didn't know what to say to you the day I left and I hope you still want to write to me. I dream of you every night. Your wonderful thoughts still entertain me and your beautiful face still warms my heart. I arrived at Valley Forge safely and your Aunts food kept me filled up. I hope this letter finds you and your family well, please do write back. I miss you and I will return to you as soon as I can._

_Gil._

Sara put down the letter and sighed. She wanted to respond as quickly as she could. Perhaps, if she wrote it now then Uncle Jim could give it to the postman tomorrow. Quickly she took out her ink and quill pen. Paper was a little hard to find, but she found a new stack in her Aunts room. She sat down and wrote from her heart.

_Dear Gil,_

_Your letter did indeed find me well and I am glad to hear you made it to Valley Forge. I do want us to keep writing and I too didn't know how to say good-bye to you. I dream of you too. Your blue eyes remind me of the sky and I see them when I wake up in the morning. I do pray that you come visit me when you can. I long to hear your voice. _

_Your Sara_


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Surprise

Time went by slowly for Sara. Every day seemed to run into next. Her days were filled with nothing but chores and lonely walks. Soon the seasons changed and the harshness of winter ended. Her only connection with Gil had been the letters that they sent back and fourth. In those letters they were able to express emotions that they would have been to embarrassed to say in person. Gil expressed his admiration for her and Sara confessed that he was smitten with him. They had both mentioned marriage, but only time would tell. Letters were few, totaling to only a half a dozen from him, but she kept each one and read them over and over. With the arrival of spring Sara hoped that he would come back to her.

~00~

_May 1778_

Sara counted her remaining money and looked in the glass case at the fabric. Uncle Jim had taken her and John with him to Philadelphia and Sara was browsing at the dress shop. So far she held a brown package that contained a fitted straw hat. It had a dark blue ribbon that tied under her chin and white false flowers on top. She also bought a yard of lace and a silk ribbon of deep blue.

"What do you see, Sara?" John asked as he walked up with his cork gun and hat.

Sara sighed. "This blue calico," she said.

John looked into the case. "The one with the lilac sprigs on it?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "It will go perfect with my new straw hat. I can make a lace collar and use the blue ribbon to put my mother's charm on," she said.

John popped his gun and smiled at her. "You want to look nice for Gil," he teased.

Sara pulled his hat down over his head. "That's not your business," she said.

"Sara," Uncle Jim said as he walked up. "I am packing the wagon. You and Johnny need to hurry up."

Sara pursed her lips and nodded. "Sir, can I have six yards of the blue calico and a packet of lemon drops?" she asked.

She counted out the money and laid it on the counter. The storekeeper nodded and measured out the fabric. The calico would also go nice with the new black shoes she bought. The shoes were leather and had shiny silver buckles so she could fasten them. All of Gil's letters made her want to keep up her appearance. She had been giving her skin an almond paste treatment once a month and had been trying her hair in different styles. Since her hair was naturally curly, she would sometimes try it held back while her brown curls cascaded down her back. She figured that with her new hat, that she would look like a portrait. Face paint was one thing that she had never gotten involved in, but she had tried a bit for practice. It was frowned upon and most women only wore a little.

"The natural look is what is in style," Aunt Catherine had said. "you have natural rosy cheeks and beautiful skin."

The storekeeper handed her the package of fabric and she stepped out with John into the brightness of the day. Outside the town was busy and horses hooves could be heard going _Clipity-Clop _down the street. Sara loved going to Philadelphia. They were able to visit with Uncle Jim's brother, Uncle Charles, but most of all Sara was interested in the College. She wanted so bad to walk into the building and wander the halls. Uncle Jim had parked the wagon just outside Independence Hall, where the Spring Ball was held. Sara had never been interested in the Ball, but Gil's interest in her made her wonder about such things. If he happened to visit the week of the Ball, then no doubt they would go together. Of course, she would have to get out her mothers Ball gown. She only hoped it wasn't too moth eaten.

"John, Sara," Uncle Jim said. "come now."

~~0~~

It always took hours to drive to Philadelphia and the wagon ride was always boring. The valley they lived in was called Brandywine and was still recovering from the battle. There were many homes along the way, but not as many around Uncle Jim's land. Sara and John had finished sucking on the tart lemon drops and were now gazing at any animals they could see along the road home.

"Do you see that fox , Sara?" John asked.

Sara looked where he was pointing and saw a bright red fox scurry away with a kit in it's mouth. It looked at them with it's black eyes as it crossed the road and hurried into a thicket.

"Oh look," she said with a smile. "it has it's baby."

"I wonder if that hurts," John said. "being carried in your mama's mouth like that. If mama had carried me in her mouth I don't think I would have been comfortable."

Sara laughed. "Animals have extra skin," Sara explained. "it doesn't hurt them so much."

"I guess," John said.

Again silence fell. The wagon creaked along the road, bouncing them back and fourth. The air had turned warmer, though it wasn't warm enough to walk barefooted yet. Sara knew that she was too old to go barefoot, but nothing felt as good as feeling the dewy grass on your hot feet.

"Are you going to marry Gil?" John asked.

Sara wrinkled her forehead. "What makes you ask that?" she asked.

John shrugged. "I was just wondering. You always get sad when you read his letters. Why do you want to marry him if he makes you sad?" he asked.

Sara smiled. "I'm sad because I miss him. I'm afraid he won't come back," she said.

"I don't think anything can kill Gil," John said. "did you see him climb on the roof and plug up that hole!? Papa never lets me on the roof."

Sara did remember that day, only because she was holding the ladder for him and was scared to death that he would fall and break his neck.

"It's dangerous on the roof," Sara said.

John shrugged. "I like it better in trees anyway," he said. "do you remember when you used to climb trees with me?"

"Yes," Sara said. "but I am too old for that now."

"Well, I don't think I want to grow up if you can't climb trees," John said.

"It just happens, John. We can't stop it," Sara replied.

"Well, if I _have _to grow up then I'm still going to climb trees with my children. Are you and Gil going to have children?" he asked.

"I don't even know if we will marry!" Sara said. "but if we do, I suppose so."

John nodded. "Do you love Gil?" he asked.

Sara gaped at him. "What's with all the question!? I suppose I do. He says he loves me," she said.

John shrugged. "I was just asking. You don't have to be a girl about it," he said.

Silence fell again and Sara looked out into the forest. Now and then she would see a armadillo or two wobbling away form the noise the wagon made. In her heart she wondered where Gil was and what he was doing. Though they expressed their affection for each other in their letters, she was still unsure. Time was passing by so slowly and sometimes she couldn't remember the sound of his voice, Was all their writing in vain or would he come back to her.

~~0~~

The next day was house cleaning. Sara and Aunt Catherine moved everything out of the kitchen and scrubbed the floor. They wore old tattered house dresses so that they wouldn't ruin their good clothes. After the floor was scrubbed they polished the chairs and the silver that always sat out on the sideboard. Then, with John's help, the moved the cook-stove out and raked out all of the ashes. After the kitchen was clean as a whistle, they started on the sitting room. Aunt Catherine loved her sitting room and kept the doors closed unless company came.

"Now, be mindful of the carpet," Aunt Catherine instructed as she opened the doors.

First they moved the sofas and chair out into the foyer then they pulled all the tacs out of the carpet and hung it on the wash line outside. They gave John the broom and made him beat the dust out until no more was left. While the carpet was up they scrubbed the floor and washed the windows. Sara used a long pole to reach the cobwebs in the high corners. The pole had a bunched cloth at the end to clean the ceiling. After the floor had been scrubbed and not a web was in sight, they polished the furniture. Uncle Jim tacked mosquito needing to the windows so that air could come into the stuffy house.

"There," Aunt Catherine said as Uncle Jim tacked the last of the netting up. "now it won't be so stuffy. We can breath the fresh air."

Sara sighed. "It's time to stop for lunch. Do you want me to make something?" She said.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "Heat up some of the bean porridge from last night," she said.

Sara nodded and took her apron of it's peg. She uncovered the bean porridge and started a fire in the hearth. Lately, she had been wanting to practice her housewifery. She didn't know for sure if she and Gil would marry, but she supposed it couldn't hurt. She hung the kettle of bean porridge on the hook over the fire and added some slices of ham that had been left over. Nothing was better than bean porridge after you had worked long and hard. She imagined Gil working hard, maybe he would still teach or maybe he would get another job, and he would come home and she would have supper waiting. She wanted to put her best foot forward and be the best lady he could have on his arm.

"Next is the bedrooms," Aunt Catherine said as she out the plates and bowls.

Sara nodded. She loved her home, but she hated to clean it. She wondered why it was that they had to clean everything in one day. Why couldn't they do a little one day and a little the next. Instead from sun up to sun down they were doing house work. The house wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. Upstairs there were four bedrooms and downstairs there was the kitchen, the sitting room, the foyer and an office. Luckily, the office didn't have to be cleaned.

"Okay, I will dish out lunch and you go and wash up," Aunt Catherine said.

~~0~~

_**June 1778**_

"Sara, we have a guest. Why don't you wash up and come down," Uncle Jim said to her one day.

Sara washed her face, to hide the tears that had made their marks on her cheeks, and went downstairs with him. Sara had been crying because she hadn't gotten a letter from Gil in a while and she was sure he was dead. Then, by the door with his cap in his hand, she saw Gil. Everything around her seemed unreal then and she thought for sure that she was in a dream. He looked worn and tired. Dark circles were under his eyes and a beard had started to grow. He had also lost weight.

"Hello, Sara," he said with a smile.

It had been so long since she heard his voice that she had nearly forgotten it's sweet sound. For a moment she just stood looking at him, as if she were paralyzed. Beside him stood Nick, with Aunt Catherine hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm staying in town for a few days," he said.

Sara only nodded. "I'm happy to see you," she said as she descended the stairs.

"I found it hard to believe that Gil was talking about the cousin who pushed me into the river. He told me you were kind, but I begged to differ!" Nick said with a laugh .

Sara hugged him and noticed that she could feel his bones through his clothes, something that scared her. Nick had always been healthy and muscular, but now he was thin.

"Well," Aunt Catherine said. "I have supper ready. Gil, stay and eat with us."

Gil smiled. "I will, thank you. Sara, I brought you something," he said.

Sara stepped into the sitting room with him and for a moment they did nothing but look at each other. It took a moment for either of them to speak, for they felt as if there were not enough words.

"I was wondering if I may court with you," he finally asked. "I've written your uncle and he said that I could ask you."

It all seemed to be happening so fast. First Gil was standing by the door, and then he was asking her to court with him.

"I don't know what to say," she said stupidly.

Gil smiled. "Well, you say yes or no," he said.

"Then I will have to say yes," she said. "I will."

Gil patted his pockets and smiled nervously at her. "I have to be honest. When I came into this war I was ready to die. I thought that I didn't have anything left to live for," he said as he pulled a ring out of one of his pockets. "It's not your engagement ring, but when I saw it I knew you had to have it."

Gil lifted Sara's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It felt cool and new on her hand. It was a simple gold ring, but it had a blue diamond setting that was in the shape of a butterfly. Sara didn't want to think of how much it had cost.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"You're beautiful and I've missed you so much," he said.

Sara smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She wanted to kiss him like an engaged couple would, but the time would come.

"I love it," she said. "and I am very happy that you are back. I have missed you too."


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Picnic

The first night that Gil and Nick were home everyone sat in the kitchen with a big bowl of salted popcorn and cider. Everyone was listening to Gil and Nick as they told stories. Uncle Jim told Nick and Gil about the Tory uprising and how they had tried to set the small town on fire. Aunt Catherine told about the hawks that were trying to pick off the chicken clutch and Nick told John about the Indians.

"Are they naked?" John asked.

Everyone at the table laughed and Nick told him that it had been too cold to be naked. Sara remembered when she was younger and she wanted to run around naked all the time.

"Well," Uncle Jim said as he lit his pipe. "I heard Valley Forge had a rough winter."

This caught Sara's attention and she listened. Both Gil and Nick had stayed at Valley Forge and she wanted to know what the conditions had been like.

"Nick was there longer than I, but when I got there things were pretty bad," Gil said as he took Sara's hand.

Nick nodded. "The food was very low and hunting was very scarce. A lot of men had to chew on their own stewed boots to stay alive,' he said.

Gil nodded. "A lot of men died. I think we lost nearly a thousand men to sickness and at least three hundred were sent home. The constant snow and ice that melted made things very wet, but our huts were comfortable enough," he said.

"Gil nearly died on pneumonia," Nick added.

Sara gasped slightly and put her hand over her mouth. Gil looked over at her and squeezed her hand. "I wasn't as bad off as he says. I got one hundred percent better," he said.

"All I can say I am glad to sleep in a bed. Only if it is for a few weeks," Nick said.

Uncle Jim took a puff of his pipe and looked at John as he yawned. "That must be the signal to turn in. Gil, please stay tonight. The sofa in the sitting room is comfortable. Now that you are courting my niece, you don't have to sleep in the barn with the animals," he said.

John and Nick laughed. Gil smiled, but politely declined. "I already paid for my room and left my change of clothes there. I'll come by tomorrow and visit," he said as Sara walked him to the door.

When Gil and Sara where out of earshot Nicked jerked his thumb towards them and smiled. "Are you going to let him marry her?" he asked his father.

"I haven't thought much on it, but I suppose he is a good man. Sara is like a daughter to your mother and I," Uncle Jim replied.

Nick nodded. "He's an alright man, but he can get kind of strict," he said.

Uncle Jim finished his pipe and began to clean it out. "Well, he is captain. I am sure it comes with obligations," he replied.

Outside on the front porch Gil and Sara were looking out at the stars. There were many that night and they were shining brightly. Behind then Uncle Jim opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Sara, say good night. It's late," he said.

Sara turned Gil and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" she asked.

Gil nodded. "Yes, tomorrow," he said as he stepped off the porch.

Sara watched as he mounted his horse, the beautiful bay that had once belonged to her, and waved. Sara waved back and Gil rode off towards town.

~~0~~

The next week was full of laughter and happiness for Sara. Nick was back, joking with John like always. Once in a while her two cousins would look at her and laugh, but she didn't care. She was in courting now and she was nothing but smiles. Since she had missed the Spring Ball her fabric had been made into a dress for the summer picnic. With Aunt Catherine's help it turned out just right. It fit snugly around her bosom, but was still modest enough to wear out. She had sewn pearl buttons up the front and it had flounced lace sleeves. Every day Sara couldn't help but admire it. Her mother's charm, a silver locket in the shape of a heart, was hanging in on the blue ribbon that she had bought and looked beautiful. Aunt Catherine planned to wear a dress of the same make, only hers was a pale green and had little red strawberries on it. The green looked perfect with her red hair and ivory skin. Finally the day of the picnic arrived and the everyone was busy with bathing. Uncle Jim and the cousins took their bath in the kitchen, but the ladies got their bath upstairs in the big bedroom. The big bedroom had a fireplace in it and they used this to heat the bath water. Aunt Catherine took out a package that contained store bought soap and they used it to lather up and wash. Aunt Catherine went first, while Sara heated her own bath water. If it was needed , Sara would lather up Aunt Catherine's back and her aunt would do the same for her. They always wanted to be spotless when going into Philadelphia. Finally they were squeaky clean and they began to dress. First they put on their shifts, which were long and protected their clothes from their skin. Then they tied their stays. Stays supported the bosoms so that their posture looked appropriate. Sara always took a deep breath while Aunt Catherine tied hers. Since she hadn't had had any children yet, she could have hers tied tightly, but her aunt didn't have hers as tight. After that came their hoop skirts. Then, finally, Sara put on her dress. It fit perfectly, especially after she tied it in the back. Sara tied Aunt Catherine's dress in the back then she styled her hair. Her hair, when she didn't braid it, fell in ringlet curls around her shoulders. She pulled her hair away from her face, with a white ribbon, and tied it back. A few curls framed her face but other than that it was perfect. Then she tied her straw hat on. It had a wide brim and molded to her head. Lastly, she put her charm around her neck and Gil's ring on her finger.

"You look like a doll," Aunt Catherine told her as she tied her white cap on.

"Ladies!" Uncle Jim called. "we're waiting on you."

Aunt Catherine grabbed her parasol and Sara her white fan. They hurried down the stairs and out into the sunshine. Uncle Jim shut the door behind them and then helped them into the wagon. The men, including John, were wearing stockings and suits. The suits had brass buttons on them and they wore waistcoats. Uncle Jim never wore his wig, but he did have one.

"Off to pick up Sara's beau," Nick joked.

Uncle Jim shook the reigns and the horses trotted off. The horses had been brushed until they shone and the leather harnesses had been greased. In the wagon they were taking three pies, a watermelon and four loaves of bread. They also had butter and preserves to put on the bread. The picnic was always fun and exciting. They had games that everyone participated in and story telling. Some of the elders wanted to cancel the picnic because of the war, but Uncle Charles was on the board and he said that it would only damper spirits. Uncle Jim stopped the wagon in front of the inn that Gil was staying at and they waited. Soon Gil came out, dressed in his uniform, and they left for the picnic.

~~0~~

With Gil and Nick in the wagon the ride didn't seem to take as long. Soon they were at the picnic and Sara helped Aunt Catherine set out the food while the men settled the horses. Uncle Jim was a well known man and he and Uncle Charles always tied their horses under the biggest and shadiest tree.

"Miss, may I spend the afternoon with you," a man asked Sara as she worked.

Sara shook her head. "I am here with someone," she said.

Aunt Catherine smiled. "I told you that you looked like a doll. I bet Gil thinks you're the most beautiful woman here," she said.

Sara pulled out her fan and fanned herself. "I think that he is the most handsome," she said.

"I think James is most handsome," Aunt Catherine said with a smile.

Sara stopped fanning and laughed. "Yes he is too, I suppose," she said.

When the wagon was secure and the horses had water, the men came over and everyone decided what they wanted to do. Aunt Catherine and Uncle Jim were going to see what kind of things were being sold and John wanted to play games with the other children. Gil said that he had a surprise for Sara and everyone separated.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

Gil smiled. "You can't tell surprises. They loose all their wonder," he said.

They started to walk towards main street and Gil took a turn and continued down another road. Sara looked back and wondered where it was that they were going. For some reason, in the back of her mind, Sara wondered if Gil was going hurt her. She quickly dismissed the thought because she knew he never would. Then Gil stopped and Sara looked ahead.

"The college?" Sara asked.

Gil nodded. "I met someone who teaches here and they told me that I can show you inside," he said.

Sara was amazed. "You mean I can go in?" she asked.

Gil nodded and tugged her along. "Come on," he said. "I have something to tell you."

Sara followed him and soon they were approaching the main door to the college. She hesitated at the heavy door, but Gil had a key and unlocked it. Sara was impressed that he had it and wondered what he had to tell her. As soon as they entered Sara saw a hallway of rooms. Each room had a wooden door with a glass window and Sara looked in. There were all kinds of seats there and there was a black board at the end of the room.

"We can't stay long, but you can go in," Gil said.

Sara pushed the door open and stepped inside, She put her hand on one of the desks and felt the cool wood under her hand. The room smelled of chalk and books to her, it was something she would never forget.

"I want to show you the library," Gil said as he took her hand.

He led her out of that building and outside. Sara was confused because she thought the college was one big place. It was actually many places in one. Gil had a key for this door too and he opened it. Sara stepped inside and saw books. More books then she had ever seen in her life. The books seemed to climb the wall and were stacked on tables. Carefully she went over and picked one up.

"_The New Atlantis,_" she said as she read the title. " Uncle Jim was never able to get this one for me."

She set the book down and reached for another. It was by a Frenchman named Francois Rabelais and having had French instruction as a young girl, she knew how to translate it. She opened the book in the middle and read aloud, in French, the first words she saw.

"L'amour ne dure pas toujours ," she read.

"The love does not always last," Gil translated.

Sara set the book down and sighed. It was ironic that she would read something like that. She hoped that it wasn't fate trying to tell her something.

"Do you think our love will last?" she asked.

"I like to believe it will, but it takes two people," Gil replied.

Sara nodded. "I know it does," she said.

Gil took her hand and held it gently. "I was able to speak with the head of the college. I was told that if I was to pass the exams then I can teach here. We can live here in Philadelphia," he said.

Sara smiled. "I won't be too far from my aunt and uncle then," she said.

Gil smiled. "I think this love will last," he said.

"L'amour dure," Sara said.

~~0~~

They looked around the college a little more. Sara loved the campus and how beautiful everything was. Finally, Gil locked up and he put the keys in his pocket. They could hear people laughing and singing as they made their way back to the picnic. Uncle Jim looked at them with suspicion as they joined them to eat and Aunt Catherine did too.

"Gil showed me the college," Sara said to put their minds at ease.

Uncle Jim cleared his throat and John stopped talking. "I suppose after we eat we should pack up and head back. We have a busy day and it's hot out," he said.

"Papa what about the stories!?" John said.

"James," Aunt Catherine said as she put her hand on him. "don't loose your temper."

"Come on Johnny, lets go get some lemonade," Nick said.

Sara watched her cousins leave then she turned her attention back to Uncle Jim. His face was more serious then she had ever seen and he looked directly at her.

"Disappearing with my niece, especially since you are in courting, is inappropriate and disrespectful. What if you had been seen?" Uncle Jim said.

Gil spoke up. "My apologies sir, I only meant to show Sara around the college," he said.

"Gil," Aunt Catherine said. "I know you think fondly of Sara, but women aren't allowed to even enter a college. It's the law."

Sara nodded. "We didn't do anything compromising. We just looked around," she said.

"Sara, I know you love to learn. I have been bringing you books for a long time, hoping that you would grow out of this need to attend college, but it's foolish. It won't happen," Uncle Jim said.

Sara blinked numbly. The day had started off wonderful and even her new dress didn't make her feel happy. She excused herself from the group and walked back towards the wagon. When the horses say her the pricked their ears forward. Sara stroked their soft noses and looked into the big eyes.

"Sara," she heard Gil say behind her.

Sara tried to keep her tears in, but Uncle Jim's words stung. She wanted to believe that there was a chance to go to college and learn. She turned to Gil and the tears started to flow. What place did she have in this world?

"I don't know what to do now," she said.

Gil took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "You come and dance with me," he said.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Bundling and Goodbye

"I won't stick you with it," Sara said as she pushed the needle through the linen. "I promise."

Aunt Catherine had been the one to suggest that Gil and Sara bundle, Uncle Jim had been strongly against it and said it provoked lust. Her aunt, however, had won and Sara was sewing Gil into a bundling sack. Gil and Nick had packed that night to head out the next day and Sara wanted to spend as much time with Gil as she could. Bundling allowed Gil to sleep in her bed, but with a board in place or sewn into a sack so that they would be protected from temptation. Uncle Jim had chosen a sack, though it was quiet warm outside.

"I'm not afraid that you'll stick me," he said.

Sara laughed. "I do hate to sew remember," she said.

Finally, Sara had sewn him up to the neck and she set down her needle and thread. "I wish you wouldn't leave tomorrow," she said.

Uncle Jim opened the door and looked in. "I think you shouldn't be bundling with Sara. I'll be watching," he said as he shut the door.

Sara laughed into her hand. "I think he is funny when he talks like that," she said.

The door behind them opened again and Aunt Catherine brought in some coffee. Drinking tea was the usual drink that she would serve guests, but tea was British and was taxed.

"I trust you will watch your hands," Aunt Catherine warned. "a child born out of wedlock is an embarrassment."

Sara nodded and climbed into bed beside Gil. It was odd laying beside him, but Sara had to get used to it if they were going to marry. She especially felt naked in her night-gown.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" she asked when her aunt had left.

"How about you?" Gil said. "let's talk about you."

Sara picked at the pillow and blushed. "I'm not that interesting," she said

"Sure you are," Gil said. "I think you are very interesting."

Sara put her head on her feather pillow and looked into his eyes. "What interests you in me?" she asked.

"Do you want me to give you the appropriate reasons or the inappropriate ones?" he asked.

Sara blushed again and smiled shyly. She had been physically attracted to men before, but she never had one admit that he was attracted to her.

"Which ever ones stand out the most," Sara replied.

"Well," Gil said. "I think your eyes are tempting. They remind me of sweet chocolate. The kind that makes your mouth water."

Sara was all smiles. "What else?" she asked naughtily.

"Your hair," Gil said. "I've wanted to touch it since I first knew I loved you. I can imagine running my hands over it. I hope you don't get offended, but I can't wait until we are married," he said

Sara swallowed. "Nor I, but honestly I'm afraid," she said.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" he asked.

Sara shook her head. "No," she answered.

"Then it'll be alright," he said. "I'll be a good husband."

"I know you will be a good husband," Sara said. "I am just afraid that I won't do my wifely duties as well."

"I don't doubt you'll do fine. You're body and mind are well prepared to be a wife," Gil said.

Sara smiled and placed a hand on Gil's arm. Through the linen she could feel the heat of his body and she wanted him all around her. It wasn't just a temporary want with her, but out of love for him.

"If I let you out of that sack what would you do?" Sara dared to ask.

Gil chuckled. "I'd run from your uncle when he came in here," he said.

Sara smiled. "Well, just to keep you safe I won't do it," she said.

Gil chuckled again and Sara laid her head on his chest. It felt odd being close to someone who wasn't family, but Gil soon would be. She could hear the sound of his heart and his chest moved up and down as he breathed.

"Are you comfortable?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Gil replied. "I am very comfortable."

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he said.

Sara blinked and her eyes got heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep and waste precious time, but soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

~~0~~

The next morning, as soon as they woke up, Sara let Gil out of the bundling sack. She was sad as she pulled the thread out and Gil removed the linen.

"Can't you not go?" she asked.

Gil shook his head sadly. "I can't desert the army," he said.

Sara nodded and left him so he could dress. She wanted to go with him. Women helped the army by cooking and sewing all the time, but Gil had been adamant and Sara had dropped the idea. She went down the stairs to make breakfast and was soon joined by her aunt. Aunt Catherine's were red from crying and Sara felt her heart drop. Everyone in the house would be downcast because Nick was leaving as well. The women prepared a big breakfast of pancakes and salt-pork. There was molasses to pour over the food as well as fresh milk to drink.

"Sara," Gil said when he came down. "I have something I want to give you."

Sara set the pitcher of milk on the table and went over to talk to him. They stepped into the sitting room and Gil pulled out a small brown bag. The bag was made of cloth and was tied by a drawstring. Sara took it and looked inside.

"There is money in here," she said.

Gil nodded. "It's for our home. I want you to keep it and keep it hidden," he said.

Sara nodded. "I will," she said.

Gil pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that for a moment. Sara didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't help herself.

"Where will you go?" she sobbed into his shirt.

"I think Rhode Island," he answered.

Sara blinked back her tears. "I am begging you not to go," she said.

Gil put his hands on her shoulders and held her back so that he could look into her eyes. "I have to," he said. "It's my duty. I'll be home soon and then we will marry."

Sara wiped her eyes on her apron and nodded. "I understand," she said.

They returned to the table and sat down. Everyone ate what they could, but most of it was wasted.

~~0~~

While the men packed the horses, Aunt Catherine and Sara packed some food for their traveling. They packed apples, bread, and dried meat. Sara wanted to make Gil some pudding, but she didn't know how he would carry it.

"I suppose that's everything," Nick said as he tied one of the bags of food to his horse.

Aunt Catherine and Sara hugged Nick. "Take care," they said.

Gil took his hat off and Sara walked over to him. This time, unlike the last, she knew what to say.

"Goodbye, my love," she said. "I'll be watching for your letters."

"Goodbye, my dear," Gil said. "I will write you every chance I can."

Sara threw caution to the wind and gave him a kiss on his lips. She wasn't quiet sure if she was doing it right, but she did her best. Gil put his hand on her waist and returned the kiss. When they parted Sara smiled.

"I'll miss you every day," she said.

Gil kissed lips once more. "I hate leaving you, but I'll hurry back," he said.

With that he turned and mounted his horse. Sara gave the horse a pet an kissed it's nose. It gave a whiney and stamped it's hoof.

"Goodbye, Gil," John said.

"Goodbye, John," Gil said. "protect Sara for me."

John nodded. "I sure will," he said.

Gil and Nick chirruped their horses and they rode off over the hill. Everyone stood watching as the sun came up.

"Come John," Uncle Jim said. "there are chores to tend to."

~~0~~

August 1778

Sara hid the money Gil gave her under her mattress. Uncle Jim told her that a seamstress in town was looking for help and he had made a point about mentioning her. Sara was eager to add to the pile of money that she and Gil could afford to build their home. Sara got up early the next day and went to work for a woman named Mrs. Larson. Mrs. Larson was a mean, bossy woman who liked to tell Sara what to do. Sara worked as fast as she could all day. She sat hunched over with a sewing needle and her shoulders ached, but the vision of their own home made her work faster. When she got home one day from work a letter was waiting for her and she was pleased to see that it was from Gil.

_My Darling,_

_We made it to Rhode Island and all is well. The air here is hotter, but the towns people are nice. There is a woman here who reminds me off you and I can not help but wish you were here with me. As soon as I get back we will start building our home and we will marry. My lips still feel the kiss you gave me and I can't wait until were are finally alone together._

_Your Darling,_

_Gil  
_

Sara sighed at the letter and held it to her breast. She walked up to her room to set it with the rest of the letters she got from him and sat down at her desk. She took out her ink and pen and wrote a response to him.

_Dearest Gil,_

_I am so glad to here that you made it alright. I am I am pleased to announce that I have added more money towards our pile. I imagine being your wife sometimes and wonder what our home will look like, but most importantly I imagine you coming back to me. I miss you more than I can write, my dear. I wish I could kiss you once more, to feel your skin on mine. You are my love._

_Your Dear,_

_Sara_

~~0~~

The days seemed to drag by for Sara. Its seemed that time was her enemy and that each night would never come. Then, when she was in town one day, she heard news that made her heart sink. It was in the late afternoon, when her work day had nearly finished, that she heard it.

"I hear this was a battle in Newport," Mrs. Larson told a customer. "nearly a hundred men wounded. We've had worse I suppose, but Mrs. Jenkins lost her boy."

Sara gulped. "_Gil and Nick are in Rohde Island_," she thought.

"Do you have a list of who were killed?" she asked.

"Those shirts are not mending themselves!" Mrs. Larson said. "I'll ask you to keep to your work."

Sara sighed and gritted her teeth. If Gil was one of the men killed then she would quit this job. What use was it if her dreams of a life of him were about to be dropped at her feet. As soon as the sun had set she hurried home and up to her desk.  
_  
My Dear,_

_I have heard tell of a battle in New Port. Are you wounded? Have you been killed? I wait for a letter from you. I cannot bare the thought of loosing you, my dear._

_Sara_

~0~

The following days were a waiting game. Aunt Catherine had heard the news of the battle and waited for a reply as well. Every night Sara would sit up with her knitting. She was making a shirt for Gil and hoped that he could wear it. Finally, one rainy day, they got a response.

_Dear Sara,_

_Nick and I are both fine, but we came damn close to dying. I would never leave you if I can help it and I am sorry that you were so worried. It looks like this war won't end as soon as we had hoped and I don't see me coming back to you soon. I am sorry to say this, but please keep the faith. I love you and I will always be yours._

_Gil _

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Keeping the Ghosts Away

_Dear Gil, _

_I am sorry that you won't be coming back as soon as we have all hoped. I am still going to wait for you. I have no intentions of going astray and am working hard to save money. I am relieved to hear you are alive, but am terrified that you almost died. I work in town as a seamstress for a woman named Mrs. Larson. She is a mean old bat who has nothing better to do but look over my shoulder and scold me. If I had the nerve I would tell her what I think, but the pay is needed. Is it dreadfully hot there? It is here. I go to the river with John to swim, but even the reflection of the sky on the water makes me think of your eyes. Oh when will you come back! _

_Sara_

_Dear Sara,_

_It is very hot here, but thankfully we are near a water source. I am pleased to hear that you work and make time to swim with John, you don't need to become depressed. I am also happy to hear that you will not go astray. I have been treated wrongly in the past and you hold my heart in your hands. I would surely want to die if you loose your love for me. When this is all over I will teach, like we planned, and build a house in Philadelphia. Nick is getting along fine, though he had a bit of sickness for a while. Tell your aunt all is well. I long to hold you in my arms, my dear. Please have faith. _

_Your Gil_

_~~00~~_

_**September 1778 **_

_Dear Gil,_

_It has nearly been a year since the battle in our valley, Brandywine, and also since we met. I remember the first time I saw you. I was with John and we were looking out the window and you were on a horse. You smiled at me, I recall, but I must have been rude because I almost always am. I also remember the days you were wounded. That was a scary time, but look how far things have changed for us. I never would have thought that you were to be my love. This winter is going to better than the last and I hope it will be for you too. We have fresh vegetables in storage and the new cow that had been bought in the spring. I kiss your letters when you send them to me. I know it sounds mad, but I can almost smell you. I love you and forever will. _

_Sara Elizabeth Sidle. Your one and only. _

_Dear Sara,_

_I laugh when I read that you remember the first time you saw me. I recall that day and I noticed you, but I didn't know it was you. To be honest the first time I took notice was when you brought me a bottle of whiskey and hid it in your dress. I didn't want to say anything, but you had missed a button! I remember the battle of Brandywine, it was hard and we have lost some good men. I though that I would surely die there, but your family stepped in. I have to be honest with you Sara, I had been married before. When she left me she took my pride. I thought I had been in love, but I learned that it takes a man and a woman to make a home. I was better off when she left, but I wanted to die. I sold my things at auction, including my clothes, and left to fight in this war. When I had been shot I thought it was my turn, but then I saw you and heard your voice and for the first time in a long time I wanted to live. Maybe I should be praising you for saving me. I am afraid I have to end this letter and go . I love you with every beat of my heart._

_Gilbert Aaron Grissom. Your one and only. _

_My love,_

_I am sorry you were treated like that. When we are married I will love you as much as I do now. Since you had been honest with me, I will be honest with you. I have been living with Uncle Jim since I was twelve. My mother is Uncle Jim's sister and one day there was a fight over money. The taxes made it hard for us to buy anything and my father was drunk a lot. My mother took a knife and killed him… and I saw the whole thing. I was so scared she was going to come after me that I ran to a neighbors. We ran a boarding house and one of the tenants went to get the constable. I haven't seen my mother in a long time, but I suppose she has been hanged. I don't remember the days after that much. I remember that Uncle Jim came and picked me up at the train station and that it was a long ride. Aunt Catherine said that I would hardly speak. I know that this my be the reason I am so strong willed and rebellious. My mother told me that knowledge is power, no matter who knows it. I didn't have much schooling then, except the basics and a little arithmetic. Uncle Jim is a well to-do man, he was able to buy me books and let me take other lessons. I am not sure weather he regrets it or not, but I don't. When we marry we will have to come and visit them often. They are my family and soon will be yours too. Don't you have a mother somewhere? I am sorry to be asking, but we should know each others secrets. _

_Love forever, _

_Sara_

_Dearest,_

_I am sorry to hear about your mother. If she was anything like you then she was amazing. Yes, we will have to visit you're family often. I am afraid I don't have much family. I have a few cousins here and there, but nobody I am close to. My father died when I was a boy and my mother died before I left for the war. I had no brothers or sisters growing up, so my childhood was lonely. I always dreamed that if I had children, then I would have many so that they would have each other as they grew up. I had money once because being a teacher of science pays well. Abigail drained me of my money before she left. I would have given her anything, but she took it all. I plan to provide a comfortable life for you and our children. I want you to live in a nice home with all the luxuries you could ever want. Our children would go to private schools and have nice clothes. We will have a garden and in it will be all the vegetables that you always hoped to have. I am afraid that the days are starting to get cool again, but we have blankets to keep us warm. I noticed that you spray a bit of cologne on your letters, it makes me think of you. I imagine that you were here with me sometimes and that we were married. I promise to love you well and ache to touch you. _

_Lovingly, _

_Gil_

_**October 1778 **_

_Dear Gil,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you, but time seems to be dragging on. All my days are filled with pain and work. I am still adding money to our collection, but it doesn't seem to be doing much good. Food is starting to grow short and I am afraid that Uncle Jim will try and kill Bessie, our milk cow. I grow tired of all this waiting and look for you every day. Uncle Jim says that he sees no end to this and some of the men are forming a militia in town. I am sorry to be negative, but that is how I feel. Sometimes I wonder if this all worth the fight. _

_Sara_

Sara walked into town thinking of her last letter to Gil. She knew she had been rude, but she was depressed. They days were cold and lonely and Gil's letters were few.

"This love will last… this love will last," she told herself.

Aunt Catherine had sent her into town to buy a pound of sugar for baking pie. The day outside was gray and cold. It made her ache for the warm days of summer and for Gil. As she walked the mud stuck to her shoes and dirtied the hem of her dress. She heard the sound of a wagon behind her and turned to see a man coming up the street. He slowed when he saw her.

"Can I give you a ride to town," he said, taking off his hat.

Sara thought this through. Town was only just ahead and she was tired of the mud, but she was courting Gil and it didn't seem fit.

"No sir," she said. "I'll get along fine."

"Please," he said. "I don't mean anything by it. Your dress won't be as muddy."

Sara looked down at her dress and saw that it was muddier than she realized. She nodded and took the man's hand that he had offered to her. He had dusty brown hair and dark eyes. She couldn't help but admire his looks.

"Thank you," she said.

"It aint a problem, miss. My name is Gregory Sanders," he said.

Sara nodded. "I am Sara Sidle," she said.

Gregory smiled at her. "I remember you from primary school. You sewed Betsy's coat up," he said.

Sara laughed. "I did indeed! I don't recall you," she said.

Gregory started the horses up and they headed towards town. " I kept to myself, but I would always try to put a tac on the teachers chair," he said.

Sara smiled. "I remember you! You almost set the school house on fire!" she said with a laugh.

He nodded. "That was me, alright. I remember thinking that you were the nicest of all the girls. You even played football with the boys until you had to leave school," he said.

"All the girls left school when they reached a certain age, but I still studied," Sara said.

The town was up ahead and Sara was relieved when it got closer. She hadn't seen Gregory in years, but she started to feel uncomfortable around him.

"I recall you were as smart as a whip!" he said.

Sara laughed nervously. "I don't want to lead you on, Mr. Sanders. I am in courting," she said.

Gregory laughed. "I don't know weather to be furious or flattered that you think I was admiring you. It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable," he said.

Sara felt embarrassed. "I apologize. You can let me out here," she said.

Gregory stopped the horses and Sara climbed out of the wagon.

"Thank you for the ride," she said as she turned.

~~0~~

The Halloween celebration was always a good time in the fall. A lot of the elders thought that it was the worship of spirits and demons, but all the townspeople did was tell ghost stories and dance. Sara went to the celebration to hear good stories, but John went to make mischief.

"You keep yourself out of trouble," she told her little cousin as she joined the mass of people that gathered to hear the ghost stories.

John stuck his tongue out at her and ran to join the other children. Sometimes he made her so mad that she wanted to scream, but she kept her temper.

"Hey!" Sara heard a voice say behind her.

Sara jumped and turned to see Gregory. "You scared me!" she said.

"That's what this is all about. I can show you the graveyard," he said in a spooky voice. "That is much better these stories."

Sara turned it over in her head and nodded. "Alright, but I have to be back to collect John and go home soon," she said.

Gregory took her hand and they ran towards the graveyard. Other people had come to play in the graveyard, and they all held lanterns.

"Don't step on a grave," one boy warned. "or you will be haunted until you die!"

Gregory pulled Sara over to a headstone and she read the name.

"Lucy Grymes," she read.

"I hear she haunts this graveyard. Only if you kiss someone under the stars will she leave you alone," he said.

Sara shook her head. "I can't," she said.

Gregory pulled her closer. "I won't tell," he said. "you don't want to be haunted do you?"

Sara shook her head and looked into his eyes. They told her to trust him, but a voice in the back of her head reminded her that she was courting Gil.

"_It's just a kiss. To keep the ghosts away," _she told herself.

Gregory put his lips on hers and all Sara felt was uncomfortable. She didn't feel the tingles she felt when she kissed Gil. Instead she felt guilt and she hated herself.

"Sara," John said behind her.

Sara turned and looked at her younger cousin. He looked confused and upset.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she took his hand. "lets go home."


	10. Chapter 10: Molehills and Christmas

_November 1778_

The days following Halloween, Sara felt nothing but guilt and remorse. She had been playing like a child, and then behaved like a child. John didn't speak to Sara about what he saw. Aunt Catherine thought that he was sick and made him take the bitter medicine that they made from herbs. Through the month Gil sent letters to her, but she hadn't moved to open one. She felt that she didn't deserve to read his words of love when God had saw how she behaved. The kiss didn't mean anything to her at all, but it wasn't until after it had happened that she had realized her mistake. Her nights were spent sobbing into her pillow until her lungs were sore and her eyes burned. She wanted Gil there with her so bad, but she didn't know how to face him. Aunt Catherine became suspicious of the unopened letters and thought that Gil had argued with her.

"I don't mean to be meddling in your business, but if you need to tell a man something you tell him. Playing with someone's heart is not proper and rude," her aunt had said to her privately.

"You don't understand what I did. I am engaged to Gil, but I kissed another man," Sara said.

Aunt Catherine sighed. "I knew this would happen," she said.

Sara was confused. "What do you mean?" she said.

"You're young and Gil is older. Growing up you were never involved with people, but when you met Gil you opened up. It may be that he was your first love and it always hurts to loose them no matter how old you are. I think that you and Gil were just a passing season," Aunt Catherine said.

"I love him though," Sara said.

Aunt Catherine looked sad and patted her hand. "Then why haven't you opened his letters?"

Sara looked at the two letters that sat on her desk. "I don't know what to say," she said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't say anything for a while. Maybe you should think about the future. The war still isn't over and the chances of him dieing goes up as the war goes on. It's too hard to fall in love with a solider," her aunt said.

"You did," Sara pointed out.

Aunt Catherine stood and smoothed her dress. "Sara, you need to make a choice. You can either keep ignoring his letters and worry him, or you can write him and tell him your heart. If your love is going to last then God will protect it. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill," she said as she left.

When the door shut Sara was alone with silence. Her thoughts seemed too loud, but they spoke out to her. Her heart wanted her to be honest with Gil, but her mind told her something different. Finally she moved and picked up the two letters. She opened the first one slowly and read.

_Dear Sara,_

_My mind is filled with good thoughts of you. How I wish every day for you. I do hope you are well. We have been moving our camp so I am sorry I am late responding to your letter. I love you and can not wait for a response._

_Gil_

Sara set down the letter and sighed. Every letter they wrote was a repeat. They always included declarations of love and promises. She was tired of hope, and wishes. Most of all she was tired of herself. She was tired of not knowing what to do, and of feeling lost. So she wrote what she knew. It came both from her head and heart.

_Dear Gil,_

_I am sorry I haven't written. Yes, I am well, but I am not. I haven't been able to hear my own thoughts lately. I am afraid I have done something bad, but I haven't the heart to tell you what it is. In my mind it makes me evil, and I don't think I deserve you. The bible says a man reaps that which he sows, and I am afraid God will punish me. I am sorry to say that I don't think we should marry. I have spent my life wanting to know everything, but the one thing I don't know is me. I need to be by myself and think about what I have done. _

_Sara _

She set down the finished letter and sighed. There was never a question to weather she wanted Gil or not, but she had never been in love before. How could she trust herself with her own life? These questions ran through her mind as she handed Uncle Jim the letter to send to Gil.

~0~

The days that followed were confusing to Sara. She felt hate for everything, more so for herself. She still went to work for Mrs. Larson, but the more scolding she got the angrier she became. She still earned her pay, but kept it separated from Gil's money. As soon as she could she would send it back to him.

_December 1778_

Letters still came to the house for Sara. At first they were stacked up on her desk, but then she burned them so she wouldn't be tempted to read them. She still cried herself to sleep every night. The pain of not having Gil killed her and she thought about things she knew was wrong. Things that she knew she would be sent away for. One day the letters stopped and somehow it made her feel worse. At nights she would look in her desk and on the floor, thinking one had been lost and that maybe somehow she could read his words. When she slept she dreamed of him. When she looked up at the sky, he was first in her thoughts. The month dragged on blindly. She was cold every night and didn't want to eat.

"Sara, you're growing frail. You need to eat," Uncle Jim would say.

One night Aunt Catherine brought her a letter that Nick had written. She didn't stand and wait for Sara to read it, but handed it to her and smiled.

"Nick is coming by in a few weeks," she said.

Sara smiled. "Good, I miss him," she said.

Her aunt smiled and left Sara to read the letter. As Sara read Nicks words she was shocked and scared.

_Dear Family, _

_I am pleased to say that I will come home for Christmas. Snow hasn't started here yet and I hope to beat it. Not only am I writing to give the news, but to ask about Sara. Gil is not acting like himself, instead he is bitter and mean. He is by himself a lot. This makes me think that something has happened to her, but you haven't written anything about it. I will see you soon. _

_Nick_

Sara put down the letter and blinked back tears. She hurt Gil and now she wished she would have told him.

~0~

On Christmas day Uncle Jim and Aunt Catherine were looking for Nick to come. They had roasted a large ham. In addition to that there were beans, potatoes, pies, a cake and fresh milk. John was playing with his new pocket knife when Uncle Jim saw Nick ride up. Everyone went out to greet him, but Sara. She hadn't been feeling like herself and felt exhausted. She retired to the sitting room and sat in the whicker rocker. She had wrapped her woolen shawl around her and felt her eyes start to close. The door to the sitting room closed and Sara knew she had to get up and greet Nick. She stood up slowly and turned to see Gil standing by the door. Instead of feeling the rush of excitement and love that she felt for him, she felt afraid. Sara saw as much pain in his eyes as she felt, but she didn't know what to say to make it better.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked in a low voice.

Gil took off his cap. "I've come to see you," he said.

Sara looked down. "I don't know why you would," she whispered.

"Because I love you.," he said.

Sara wiped a tear off her cheek. "I don't know what to do," she said.

Gil stepped forward and put his hands on her arms. His hands were warm and felt like they belonged there.

"I just want to know why," he said. "Can I please know?"

Sara bit her lip and it quivered. "Because I don't know who I am anymore. I know everything, except me," she said.

"Maybe you need me to find out," he said. "I know having you lets me know who I am."

Sara was confused. "What do you mean?" she said.

"Well," Gil said. "when I look at you I know I am in love. I know that I am needed and I have a future. Your face lets me know that everything is going to be alright."

Sara stepped away from him and looked down at her shoes. "Gil, I went astray," she said.

Gil pursed his lips. "With whom?" he asked with a stern voice.

"A boy I once knew. We were at a party for Halloween and he said that if you kissed someone under the stars the ghosts would go away and-" she started.

Gil's loud bark of laughter interrupted her. Sara was confused, she didn't think it was something to laugh about. It wasn't just a small laugh, but loud laughter that came from deep within.

"What's funny about that?" she asked.

Gil shook his head. "I used to say the same thing to young ladies. The odd thing was that they all fell for it," Gil said through his laughter.

Sara didn't know weather to be furious or relieved hat he was laughing. She had felt guilty about this for months and Gil thought it was funny.

"We'll, I don't think it is," she said as she walked past him.

"Do you want me to be mad about it?" Gil asked as he controlled his laughter.

Sara stopped and turned. "No," she said.

"I could be mad if you wanted," he said. "I could go and find this man and beat him until he was bruised all over."

"Your not mad at me?" Sara asked.

Gil shook his head. "I'm a little annoyed that this is all that had you upset. I spent a lot of time wondering if I had said something wrong. Of course I am jealous, but I would rather feel that than be without you," he said.

Sara couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. "I do still love you," she said.

Gil walked to Sara and took her in his arms. His arms felt so good around her that she nearly melted. It was all she had wanted for the past few months.

"I love you," he said. "don't ever scare me like that again."

Sara said she wouldn't and she kissed him. To her it was the beginning of something she hadn't felt before. It was a certainty that Gil was part of her and that she was part of him.

"I still don't know who I am," she said when the kiss ended.

Gil smiled and kissed her forehead. "You will," he said.

~0~

For the first time in a while Sara ate until she could eat no more. Everyone was merry and exchanged presents with each other. Gil and Sara walked to town together and bought each other gifts. Sara bought Gil a new hat with ear flaps that protected his ears from the cold. Gil kept his gift a secret, but bought Sara a muff for the winter. Sara loved her muff. It was a deep purple and was warm. On the walk back home Sara saw Gregory as he walked by.

"Did the ghosts bother you?" he dared to ask.

Gil looked furious "No, but I will bother you if I hear that you have been around her again," he said.

Gregory looked ill and hurried on his way. Sara looked back and laughed to herself. Gil looked down at her and chuckled.

"I guess we have to marry soon if I am going to protect you from scalawags," he said.

Sara nodded. "We will get married when we can," she said.

"No," Gil said. "we will get married this spring. I will stay here for a while and build you a house," he said.

Sara couldn't believe her ears. "Where will it be?" she asked.

"I am not sure. It may just be one room for a while, but I will make it bigger," he said.

As they walked towards home Sara leaned into him. She wanted time to hurry up, but she wanted it to stand still so they could be like that forever.

~0~

That night Uncle Jim and Gil talked. They announced their plans to get married in the spring and everyone was excited. Aunt Catherine seemed relieved that everything was alright and that Sara wasn't melancholy anymore.

"We are going to have to get your mother's trunk ready," Aunt Catherine said.

When Uncle Jim brought Sara to live with him, they also brought a trunk that was filled with treasures. In it were white china dishes and silverware. There was her mothers quilts and a checked table cloth. There was an oil lamp and some fabric as well. It had been so long since Sara had opened it that she had forgotten it.

"Alright Cathy, it is settled," Uncle Jim said when he and Gil came through the kitchen door.

Sara set down the pot that she had been cleaning. "What is settled?" she asked.

"You are like my daughter, Sara. If Gil says he is going to marry you then I have to provide a dowry. I told Gil he could find a place on our land to build a house," he said.

Sara nearly fainted and pulled out a chair. "This is too much," she said.

"Well," Aunt Catherine said. "If we are going to make plans for a house, then there is no time like the present. Tomorrow Gil should take Sara and find the spot where we need to build."

Gil nodded. "I will build you a fine house," he said.


	11. Chapter 11: Memories and Plans

_January 1779 _

The turn of the year brought new things for Sara. The first of all these were house plans. Gil and Sara spent cold days looking for the perfect spot to build their home. Uncle Jim had a good size amount of land and Sara was amazed that she could have her pick of any spot.

"Well," Sara said. "I want us to be near the house we can walk and visit."

So they looked at all the grassy spots near the house. Sara found a good spot near a patch of trees, but Gil said the trees were not big enough and would cause problems with the building. Gil fond a spot that almost seemed perfect, but Sara thought it was too close to the house. She wanted to be set apart form Uncle Jim and Aunt Catherine, but not too far. Finally they settled on a spot that was on top of a hill. The top of the hill was flat so that the house would be level and it was near enough to the house.

"You'll be a stones throw away, but at the same time we will have our privacy," Gil said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sara blushed. "I am eager to see it," she said.

As soon as the spot was picked out, Gil and Uncle Jim drew out the house plans. Uncle Jim said when he built his home he didn't want to take any chances, especially since Aunt Catherine was expecting John at the time, so he had made house plans. They measured off the site and then calculated how much lumber they needed. Gil wanted to make a main room, where they would keep the table and cook stove, and a bedroom. With the amount of wood they would need in mind, they took seats out of the wagon and drove to the lumberyard in town.

"There are only a few months until May," Aunt Catherine said. "we need to hustle!"

Aunt Catherine kept white fabric up in the attic. She had been using it to make curtains, but saw she had far too much. She measured Sara and started the process of making a wedding dress. Sara said she wanted the dress to have gathered sleeves and a low neckline. They went to work every night after supper and sewed until eleven O'clock. Gil was staying in town at a boarding house, but came over every morning to work in the cold. Uncle Jim helped him lay the boards out. First they made the skeleton of the house and Sara walked around it everyday. She envisioned the table being in one pace and the water basin in another. Nick went back to join the troops. Aunt Catherine wanted him to stay, but he declined.

"I'll be back for the wedding," he said.

Sara wondered what Gil was going to tell the general, but learned later that Nick planned to make up a story about Gil being ill. Sara thought that it was wickedly funny, but did not say so. Sara still went to work for the dreaded Mrs. Larson and it helped with the expense of lumber. Every day Gil counted out their money and made plans. He wanted to buy Sara a good cook stove and buy more lumber for furniture.

"We don't need a lot of furniture," Sara said.

Gil nodded his head. "We will only need enough for the two of us, " he said.

John helped out as much as he could. He tried to use it as an excuse to get out of school, but Uncle Jim said that if he didn't learn his lessons then he would tan his hide. Sara had her hide tanned only once by Uncle Jim, and that was the only time she could ever recall.

~0~

_February 1779 _

The winter was getting colder and colder. Gil didn't come some days because the weather was so harsh. When he did come he worked on the house until the sun went down. Sara was worried that he would make him self ill, but Gil brushed it off.

"As long as I have a warm place to sleep, I will be fine," he said as he kissed her.

Uncle Jim would help on most days and they would always be hungry as wolves when they came in. Sara made as much food as she could for them. She made apples 'n' onions, Shepard's pie, bean soup, and so much more. One night she even surprised Gil with Birds' Nest pudding. The house was getting to look more like a house every day. One day Gil had one wall built up and then the next week there was another.

"This is where I am going to make a hole for your stove pipe," he said to her as they walked into the house.

Sara was surprised to see another section. "What is this going to be," she said.

Gil smiled. "This is where the pantry will be. We don't have a cellar, but maybe one day I will build you one," he said.

Sara's dress was also making good progress. She had tried it on to find it was too small, but Aunt Catherine said with her stay tied tight it would fit right. Uncle Jim had brought down Sara's trunk from the attic. Before she opened it she smoothed the dust off of the lid and sighed. She remembered when it was at the foot of her mother's bed. Slowly she opened it and saw her old pink bonnet. She laughed and picked it up. It was too small for her head now, but maybe one day she would have a daughter of her own. Under the bonnet was a folded quilt. The quilt had been spread on her mother's bed and when Sara smelled it, it still smelled like her.

"So many memories," she said to herself.

Next she saw a stack of dishes that had been wrapped in newspaper. She picked them up and unwrapped them. She had eaten off of them so many times, but now they were to belong to her and Gil. She set the dishes aside and pulled out a white mop cap. The cap had a red ribbon stitched to it and it brought back so many memories that she cried.

~0~

When Sara woke up the next day there was snow on the ground. Gil didn't come to built that day, but he came by to see Sara. Uncle Jim lit a fire in the sitting room and they sat together talking. Gil told her not to worry, snow or no snow he would finish the house.

"I am going to have start on the roof soon," Gil said.

Sara nodded. "I am very pleased with it," she said. "I hope we are happy."

"Well," Gil said. "are you happy now?"

Sara smiled and nodded. "I am very happy," she said.

"Good. I want you to be. The house may start off small, but I will add rooms to it," he said.

Sara leaned back into him and smiled. "We will make new memories," she said.

Gil pressed kisses into her hair. "We will make a many good memories," he said.

Gil boldly place a kiss on her neck and Sara closed her eyes. She felt good all over when he kissed her, but more so on her neck. She bent her head down and Gil took it as a motion to kiss her again.

"I have to stop," Gil said. "but I will love you well."

~0~

_March 1779_

Snow continued on for a while, but Gil was still building. He came in when got to be too cold and Sara gave him hot soup to drink. Sara offered to help, but Gil declined.

"It is far too cold," he said.

Sara watched out the window as he finally built the last wall and started on the roof. This roof wasn't going to be slanted, but flat so that they could build another level to the house. She hated to see him climb up onto the roof, but it had to be done. With Uncle Jim's help they hammered the roof and it was finished in no time. Next came the floors. Gil and Uncle Jim laid board flat onto the ground and used wooden pegs to hammer them. Wooden pegs were harder to hammer, but wooden hurt your feet like nails. To Sara the house looked finished, but they still had to put up the pantry shelves and Gil wanted to whitewash the outside. Whitewashing would have to wait until it was warmer.

"You must have windows too," Gil said.

Gil had built the house with four holes cut for windows. There were two in the big room, one in the bedroom and one in the pantry. He bought glass at the store and he carefully set it into each hole. He but a frame for each one so the glass wouldn't fall out. When he was done he covered Sara's eyes and took her into to see it. When she stepped in it smelled of wood. Gil uncovered her eyes and she saw her finished home.

"I need to put the doors on, but that will soon be done," he said.

Sara walked farther into the house and was amaze at the size. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. It seemed just right for two people who have just married. There was room for a table and chairs, a cook stove, a wash basin, and her rocking chair. It still left room to walk around without bumping into things. Gil took her into their bedroom and she saw that it was smaller then the one in her Uncle's house, but it was theirs.

"I have found some part time work and soon you will have a cook stove and a wash basin. Are you happy with it?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "I am very happy with it," she said.

Gil patted his pockets and pulled something out. He took Sara's hand and slipped something cool onto it. Sara looked down and was surprised to see a gold ring. It was simple, with a garnet setting.

"It is so beautiful," she said. "you are spoiling me!" she laughed.

Gil laughed. "A little spoiling is good for everyone. Especially for my love," he said.

Sara smiled and kissed him. "I love you," she said.

~0~

_April 1779_

Since Gil was now busy working, Sara had the task of moving what she could into the house. With Aunt Catherine they hauled her heavy trunk up to the house. The unpacked the dishes and set them in the pantry, along with her oil lamp.

"Sara, this white fabric will make for good curtains," Aunt Catherine said.

So they made curtains. Every night Sara sat up with her needle and thread, sewing the curtains. When she was done she tacked them up and admired how bright the little house seemed. She hauled her wicker rocking chair up to the house after Gil had put the doors up. Since they were both working every day, they didn't have the time to do as much as they wanted. April was a rainy month and every day Sara feared the house would be flooded when she came in, but Gil had put a good roof on the house and it did not leak. Gil put two solid doors up for the bedroom and the front door, but the back door had a glass window. It was beautiful and when the rain hit the glass Sara felt pride because it was her glass. One day Gil brought more wood home to their house and stacked it up the bed room. He was going to make table and chairs. To make a table you have to fasten wood for the flat surface, then you connect its legs. To connect the legs you nail them to the face of the table, but carefully or it will crack. Gil spent his free time sanding the table with rough paper and when he was done with the table he sanded the floors.

"I don't want a splinter in your pretty foot," he said as he worked.

The days were starting to get warmer, but they were very wet. When ever Gil came into the house he tracked mud from the front door to the back door, which was still in the big room and should have been looked more to Sara like a side door. Before the wedding she would give the floor a good scrub so that it would be clean. When Gil was finished with the table, Sara spread her mother's checked table cloth on it and set the oil lamp on it. She was glad everything was starting to come together. With her money Sara bought two wash basins. She planned to put one in the bedroom and one in the big room for washing dishes.

"The wedding will be at the end of next month," Aunt Catherine said as they tried on the wedding dress again. "do you have plans?"

Sara nodded. "We asked Reverend Tucker to marry us in the church. The are not many guests and we want to have a nice supper to celebrate," she said.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "Every bride must have a wedding cake," she said.

Sara smiled. "I feel there is so much to do. Gil is working on making a bed frame and I am afraid he is going to exhaust himself!" Sara said.

Aunt Catherine shook her head. "He needn't make a basin stand. I have your mother's in the attic," she said.

"Well," Sara said. "We still need two. A least he doesn't have to make one."

"And tell him to take your bed upstairs. I don't know of anyone else who is going to be sleeping in it," Aunt Catherine said.

Sara smiled. "That saves wood," she said.

~0~

The next day when Sara saw Gil in town she told him about the bed in her room.

"It will save us wood and it has a good mattress," she said.

Gil nodded. "It will save us time," he said. "I doubted I would have had the bed finished."

Sara gave him a kiss. "We will be married in three weeks," she said. "then all this hard work will be done."

~0~

May 1779

On a sheet of paper Sara counted the days until she was Gil's wife. For each day she drew a stick and slowly she crossed each one out. The day they had planned was May 24th and every day it drew nearer and nearer. The cook stove had been bought and Gil had set it in the house and attached the stove pipe to it. Sara swept the floor with her mother's willow broom and sighed. Everything was almost ready. In the pantry Sara had been calculating what food was needed. They would need flour, sugar, cornmeal and beans.

"I will have to start my own garden in the spring," Sara said.

The wash basin in the kitchen had been set up and the front room was finished. Gil was working on the one for the bedroom and soon it would be done too. From her mothers trunk, Sara pulled out three braided rugs. She put one in front of the front door and one in front of her rocking chair. The next day Gil brought Sara a gift in the form of an armful of books.

"Where we will put them?" Sara asked.

"I will build you a book shelf," he said with a smile.

So Gil fastened wood to the wall and Sara lined her books on top of it. It looked beautiful there in the bedroom.

"Sara I have been meaning to ask you," Gil said.

Sara turned to her future husband. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Gil shook his head. "I was hoping we could move the bed in now so we don't have to hurry. I can sleep here until the wedding and then you can join me," he said.

Sara nodded. "I can sleep on the couch in the sitting room," she said. "It is comfortable enough."

So with that Uncle Jim and Gil moved the bed into the house and set it up. Sara was then able to put the braided rug on the floor in the bedroom and set her trunk against the wall. Now her home was finished and there were only three marks left until she was married. The next day was spent stocking the pantry with food and adding little things. Sara put her inkwell and paper on her bookshelf and Gil used the rest of the wood to make a wood box. They gathered all the wood chips in the yard and Gil burned them at night. When it was dark Sara looked out the window and she could see the faint light coming from the house.


	12. Chapter 12: Beautiful Day

Two days before the wedding Gil and Sara drove to Philadelphia to do some shopping and visit with her Uncle Charles. Uncle Charles had never married and didn't have any children. He loved Sara like a daughter and was eager to meet Gil. Sara, on the other hand, was always reserved when she saw Uncle Charles. He always smelled like liquor and tobacco. A smell that never set right with her.

"So you're the man my brother tells me about!?" Uncle Charles said heartily.

Sara nodded. "This is my Gil," she said with a smile.

Uncle Charles shook Gil's hand firmly. "I hope you are worthy of little Sara. She is our only little girl," he said.

Gil laughed. "Sara is my life, sir," he said.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Uncle Charles replied.

They walked into the house and Uncle Charles had his house servants prepare a nice meal and they ate at the big dining room table. Uncle Charles talked about his days in the Indian war and of his younger days. Sara smiled politely, but Gil was able to converse with him. Sara wasn't too much into politics and such, but tried to be a polite guest.

"Well, " Uncle Charles said as he pushed his plate away. "I suppose you and my Sara have some shopping to do."

Gil nodded. "We just need a few things for our home before it is all finished. I just put brass knobs on the doors," Gil said.

Uncle Charles nodded. "You'll need to keep her safe while you return to the troops," he said.

Sara's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Gil had to go back to fight in this war. All the happiness she had been feeling suddenly disappeared and in it's place was dread.

"I see I have said the wrong thing," Uncle Charles commented when he saw the depressed look on Sara's face.

Gil looked over at Sara and smiled. He thought that she looked beautiful in her blue dress and straw bonnet.

"I suppose we better get our supplies and head back," Gil said as he stood.

Uncle Charles stood. "Yes, I wish you the best," he said as he kissed Sara's cheek.

On their way to town square Gil noticed that Sara was downcast. He tried his best to cheer her up, but noticed he didn't do much good.

"What's troubling you?" he asked.

"I just didn't realize you had to leave again. It slipped my mind," she explained.

Gil picked one of her hands and gave it a kiss. "With the house and the wedding plans, it's understandable," he said.

Sara sighed. "When do you have to go?" she asked.

"I am not sure," Gil replied. "Nick is going to be here soon and we will discuss it. I won't leave right after the ceremony."

Sara laughed at his joke. "I know you won't ," she said.

Gil scratched his beard and thought for a moment. "You know," he said. "how about we get a dog. The rats are bad in the spring and I will feel better knowing you had a dog."

Sara turned to him a smiled. "Can we afford a dog?" she asked.

Gil nodded. "Before I leave we will find a nice young one. One that is gentle, but has a watchful eye," he said.

Sara smiled widely. All her life she had wanted a dog. Her father never allowed it because of the guests and her Uncle Jim said a dog sucked chicken eggs.

"We will have to keep it away from the hens," she said.

Gil nodded. "If a man trains one right then nothing is better than a good watch dog," he said.

When they reached town they tied the horses to a hitching post and Sara grabbed her basket. Gil waited for her to take his arm and they walked towards the hardware store. Philadelphia was busy that day. Children ran to and fro and buggies drove by. When Gil opened the door to the hardware store a bell rang and the owner looked up and greeted them. Gil was looking to buy more nails so he could fashion a shelf for the dishes. Next they went to the dry goods store and bought flour, wheat, sugar and coffee. Gil even surprised Sara and bought her a pound of lemon drops, for he knew she had a craving for them. Sara also bought some fabric for a new dress and some thread for socks. They went back to the wagon and Gil got the horses some water while Sara set her basket in the wagon.

"I figure we better get back," Gil said.

Sara nodded. "I get excited when every day is over," she said with a grin.

Gil pulled Sara close and gave her a kiss. She loved all of his kisses and wanted each one to last forever. In her mind, no one was more perfect than him.

"Gil? Sara said once they settled back into the wagon.

"hmm," he replied.

"Will we have children?" she asked.

Gil looked over at her and smiled. "I hope we do, but that's something we can't say for sure. If we do I will try to be a good father, but if we don't that will be alright too," he said.

"I hope we do.," she said.

~0~

The next day Sara missed work to clean her new house from top to bottom. First she scrubbed the floors and then she shook out the braided rugs. She wiped down the table and cook stove, then lastly she washed the windows. When she was done she sighed with content and sat on the bed that would soon belong to both her and Gil. The pantry had been stocked with food and an Iron skillet hung on the wall. There were eggs that she had collected from the chickens and a few vegetables. She wanted to start her own garden, but that took plowing, something she doubted could be done before Gil left.

"It looks nice," Aunt Catherine said as she walked in through the open front door.

Sara smiled and nodded. "I think so as well," she said.

The two women stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Deep inside Sara was sorry to be leaving her aunt, who had always kept her fed and healthy.

"Tomorrow is going to be the beginning of something new for you," Aunt Catherine said.

"I know," Sara said. "I'm a little nervous."

Aunt Catherine smoothed her hair back. "Don't be. I feel like my daughter is getting married. I have seen you grow up," she said.

"I know. Sometimes, as a child, I liked you more than my own mother," Sara said.

Aunt Catherine looked at her with love. "You're mother loved you and I know you miss her still. She will be smiling down on you tomorrow," she said.

Sara sighed and held back her tears. She didn't want to cry when everything was so wonderful. She was going to be Gil's wife in a matter of hours and that meant that she would never truly be alone again. It meant that through all times that they would have each other.

~0~

The next morning Sara awoke with a start. She had been unable to sleep and had tossed and turned all during the night. Before she had gone to bed she had packed up the last of her belongings and made sure that her dress would fit her perfectly. They had made the dress so that she could wear it on more than one occasion. It looked like a white garden dress and she would be able to wear it to tea parties and such. She hurriedly got up off the couch and looked out the window. It was perfect weather for a perfect day.

"Move along cousin," Nick joked from the doorway.

Nick had arrived the day before and had been teasing her nonstop. He said she was about to take 'the big leap' into the 'wild blue yonder'. She was too excited to take all his teasing to heart.

"You mind your own business." she said as she got up and shut the door in his face.

Getting prepared for her wedding seemed to take longer than the actual wait itself. She took her bath and washed her hair. She let it dry on its own and it dried into ringlet curls. Her dress was short-sleeved and was all white. It fit snugly around her bosom, but had a full skirt. With her molded hat she would look beautiful.

"You need your something borrowed," Aunt Catherine said.

She disappeared upstairs and soon came down with a pair of white shoes. They looked almost exactly like her black ones except these were white and had silver buckles.

"Oh, they're lovely," Sara said as she took them.

Aunt Catherine smiled and looked at her with admiration. "Beautiful shoes for a beautiful bride," she said.

Sara took inventory of everything she had. She had her something borrowed, blue , and new. She also had the rest of her things packed and ready to go. Aunt Catherine had baked her a cake out of white flour and had mixed a white icing for it. There would also be a roast chicken, potatoes and cheeses biscuits for the wedding supper. As soon as it was noon Gil came for her. He was wearing what looked to be a new suit. It had a blue tailcoat and black breeches.

"We'll be waiting," Uncle Jim said as he kissed her cheek.

John came up and gave her a hug. "I am so happy for you, Sara," he said.

"Thank you," she said to everyone.

"We'll have a supper ready," Aunt Catherine said.

Tenderly she took Gil's hand and they walked towards town. The chapel was just on the outskirts, before they reached main street, so they hadn't far to walk. Reverend Tucker was in his study and his wife told them to wait while she got him. While they waited Sara felt her heart thud in her chest. She was amazed that she made it to this point in her life. What other surprises did this life have for her.?

"The Reverend will see you," Mrs. Tuckers said.

Gil and Sara stood and slowly entered the sanctuary. It seemed unusually big to Sara that day. She had sat in these pews as a child and heard countless sermons, but today she was entering for a different reason. They joined hands at the alter and they said their vows to one another. Vows to honor and protect each other in sickness and in health. Then before she knew it, they were married. They shared the first kiss of their married life and Reverend Tucker shut his Bible. Gil tipped the Reverend and turned to Sara.

"Does it feel any different yet?" he asked with a smile.

Sara concentrated on her body for a moment. "I feel… like I belong," she said.

Gil kissed her again. "We belong to each other know," he said.

~0~

As soon as Sara stepped back into her uncle's house everyone applauded. Aunt Catherine gave her a kiss on the cheek and John gave her a rose he had picked.

"Welcome to the family, Gil," Nick said.

Sara laughed. "I beg you not to scare him off," she said.

Gil laughed as well. "Don't worry, my dear. It would take an act of God to get me to move from your side," he said.

"I hope everyone is hungry," Aunt Catherine said. " I made enough food to feed the Continental Army!"

Sara attempted to tie her aunt's extra apron on. Aunt Catherine took it away and told her to sit at the table.

"Today is your wedding day! You and Gil are our guests of honor," she said.

Sara took her seat next her new husband and waited while Aunt Catherine dished the food out. She heaped everyone's plate, but Sara was afraid that she had lost her appetite. Her stomach seemed to twist into knots, for she knew that the wedding was not entirely over. That night she knew that she would truly be his and she was afraid.

"Sara, did you hear me?' Nick said.

Sara looked up. "I'm sorry," she said.

Aunt Catherine seemed to catch her eye and she winked. "Sara is still nervous," she said.

Nick took a bite of potatoes. "I said that it was a nice day," he said, repeating what he had said.

Sara nodded. "It is," she said.


	13. Chapter 13: Brown Dog

Sara ate as much as she could, but most of it was wasted. Aunt Catherine put most of the leftovers in a basket for Gil and Sara to take home. When Gil stepped out to speak to Uncle Jim, Aunt Catherine took her into the sitting room to talk.

"Are you feeling alright?" her aunt asked her.

"Yes, I am," Sara replied.

Aunt Catherine smiled. "It hurts a little the first few times," she said.

Sara looked at her aunt in astonishment. Having her mention it was embarrassing and made her blush. She had been told about men and women a few times, but hearing that it hurt made beads of sweat pop out on her forehead. Suddenly, she didn't want to be married. She wanted to go to Reverend Tucker and have him undo it, but she knew it didn't happen that way and divorce was shameful. Not to mention that Gil would be hurt.

"I am sure I will be fine," Sara managed to say.

Aunt Catherine smiled. "If a woman marries a man that she loves then everything will turn out fine," she said.

She heard the front door open and Gil knocked on the door to the sitting room. He opened it and stuck his head in.

"Are you ready, dear?" he asked.

Sara said that she was and they said goodbye to everyone. Uncle Jim gave them a wedding present in the form of a wind up clock. It looked like it cost a great deal because it had a pendulum. With their new gift the walked towards their new home together. Her other trunk was there waiting for her.

"Are you feeling well?" Gil asked. "You're very quiet."

Sara nodded. "I ate too much," she said.

Gil knew this was untrue because he had been watching her during the meal and she had hardly touched her food. He knew what she was nervous about, but didn't say it. He opened the front door for her, but when Sara tried to enter he stopped her. He put one of his arms under her legs and lifted her up in one powerful motion. Sara laughed as she felt herself being lifted up. Gil's arms were strong around her and she felt on top of the world. He carried her over the threshold and set her back on her feet once they were inside.

"Welcome home," he said with a smile.

Sara couldn't do anything but blush. Gil kissed her on the lips and she felt herself melting. She wanted him to touch her, but she didn't feel relaxed. Gil felt her tension and stepped back to look at her.

"I won't ever hurt you," he said.

Sara looked at her feet. "I know you won't hurt me," she said.

Sara took the clock she had been holding and looked for a place to set it. She knew she was stalling, but what else could she do. Gil gently took the clock from her and hung it on a nail that was sticking out of the wall.

"I think it looks nice there," Sara said as she picked up the basket of food and took it to the pantry.

Gil watched Sara as she moved about the little house.. His first wedding night hadn't been like this. Abigail, his first wife, had gotten it over with and it really didn't feel special to him. The way Sara was acting gave him a challenge. He wanted to put her at ease first.

"Sara," he said. "do you want to take a walk?"

Sara nodded and took his arm. They stepped out the back door and walked around the house to the dirt road. Along the road the black-eyed Susan's were waving in the breeze. Sara adjusted her hat as they walked and gazed at the beautiful day that God had made just for them.

"Gil, can ask you something?" Sara asked.

"You can ask me whatever you want to," he answered her.

Sara smiled. "What was your first wife like? I mean, how come she divorced you?" she asked.

"I suppose that was something we should have talked about. I hope you don't think less of me," he said. "I thought I had been in love, but I was just in love with the thought of love. Abby was the daughter of a wealthy man and they were loosing their funds. I had been smitten with her and I believe she played on my admiration so she could marry me for money."

"That's doesn't sound honorable," Sara commented.

"I wanted children and she didn't. We fought about it for a while and then one day I came home to find her gone. I hoped she would come home, but she never did. I suppose it may have been wrong of me, but I filed for divorce on the grounds of adultery," he said. "I was allowed to remarry."

"I hope we don't divorce," Sara said before she caught herself.

Gil laughed. "I agree," he said.

Sara leaned her head on his arm as they walked and she felt that it was strong. She couldn't understand why someone would hurt a man like Gil.

"I'll never hurt you either," she said.

Gil stopped and turned to his new wife. "Lets go back home," he said.

Sara didn't know how to reply. She knew that it was a wife's duty to honor her husband, but she was afraid. She got a sudden burst of courage and nodded. She wanted to love him physically, because she loved him in her heart. Along the way home Sara made comments on the flowers and pointed out a few animals.

"Isn't it a pretty sunset?" Sara said.

Gil nodded. "It is beautiful," he agreed.

When they reached home again, Gil let Sara to herself. She dug her knitting out of her trunk and settled down in her rocking chair. Gil lit his pipe and opened a book. Every now and then he glanced at the time. When the sun had sunk lower Sara warmed up some leftovers and they ate at the table. Sara found that her appetite had come back and the knots in her stomach had loosened. Gil took note that she was more settled and he smiled.

"I suppose it must be nearly time to turn in," Sara said as she cleared the table.

Gil nodded and started to clean his pipe out. Sara rinsed the dishes, dried them, and set them on the dish shelf that Gil had made for her. Gil stepped out of the house for a moment and Sara took this time to step into the bedroom. She knew that Gil would have to see her undress one day, but she would rather have that day come later rather than sooner. She untied her dress and she hung it on one of the nails that was used for clothing, Then she took off her stay and hoop-skirts and set them in her trunk. She hurried with her undressing because she feared that Gil would walk in and see her naked. Finally, she slipped her gown over her head and climbed into bed.

"It'll be fine," she told herself as she waited for Gil to come in.

Moments passed and Gil did not enter the room. Worried that something had happened to him, Sara went to check on him. Keeping in mind that she was in her gown, she opened the bedroom door and saw that the big room was empty. This puzzled Sara, so she walked to the back door to look for him. Gil was standing close to the door, watching something out in the distance.

"_What in the world_…" Sara thought as she opened the door.

Gil looked back when the door opened and he smiled. "Fireflies," he said turning back to gaze out into the darkness. Sara followed his gaze and saw what he had been looking at. It was a mass of fireflies, blinking on and off as if they were speaking to each other. She had seen fireflies before, but this spectacle look like a gift that God wanted her to see. It was truly beautiful to see.

"It's beautiful," she commented as she stepped out.

The air that had grown cooler and her body became chilled, but not cold. Goosebumps broke out along her skin and even on her most intimate parts. She put her hand on Gil's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go back in," she said in a voice she had never used before. "It's getting chilly."

Gil nodded and Sara led him into the house. There was an expression his face that told her that he too may have been nervous as well. As they were heading back into the bedroom Gil put his hand on the lowest part of her back and it sent a shiver up her backbone. His hand felt warm through her nightgown and it felt right. As soon as the door clicked shut, Gil pulled her close and kissed her deeply. This kiss was different then ones they had shared before. This one was full of passion and love. Gil scooped Sara up in his arms and carried her to bed.

~0~

The next morning Sara awoke beside her new husband. Gil had been gentle with Sara and she found herself at ease with him.

"The first day as Mrs. Grissom," she said to herself as she slipped out of bed.

For their breakfast she scrambled eggs and made buttery biscuits. She would have liked to have made hotcakes for breakfast, but she was afraid that it would take too long. They had slept until nine and she knew that most of the day was almost over. Gil opened the bedroom door, dressed in his nightshirt and trousers, and breathed in the smell of breakfast.

"Everything smells great," he commented as he kissed Sara on the neck and sat down to eat.

To her surprise the breakfast had turned out well. It was her first as a new wife and she wanted to please him. As soon as they were done eating, and Gil was drinking his coffee, Sara washed the dishes and swept the floor.

"Do you have anything you need to do today?" She asked him.

Gil nodded. " I am going to go hear the news from Nick and then I need to go see about a dog," he said.

Sara couldn't hide her excitement. She wondered weather Gil was going to get a big dog or a small one. A boy or a girl.

"I figure I'll just read," Sara said.

So it was settled. After Gil left, Sara pulled her rocking chair over to the window and opened her book. After a few moments she became lost in the world of animals. She read stories about bears and wildcats and even fish! Soon Gil returned with a wiggling sack and Sara hurried over to see what he had brought back.

"He is a rascal!" Gil said as he opened the sack and pulled out a brown ball of fur.

Sara tilted her head sideways and wrinkled her nose. It was positively the weirdest dog she had ever seen in her life.

"What kind is it?" She asked.

"It's a boxer," Gil said, picking it up.

Sara held it's head still and looked into it's big dark eyes. It had a dopey look about it and floppy ears. She gave it a pet and it's fur was as soft as velvet.

"It is a boy or a girl," Sara asked.

"It's a boy," Gil said.

"Oh," Sara said. "does he have a name?" he asked.

Gil shook his head. " We will have to name him," he said.

Sara thought and thought. "How about Brown Dog?" she said.

Gil shook his head. "That name doesn't have character," he said

Throughout the day, Sara and Gil tried the name the little dog. When Sara set down a plate of scraps for him, he devoured them. Gil took some spare boards and some nails and made him a dog house. Sara wanted him to sleep in the house, but the house was too small for the her, Gil, and an animal. That night Sara and Gil loved each other again. As Sara was going to sleep, she remembered that Gil had spoken to Nick. How long did he have before he had to leave?

~0~

The next day, Sara was eager to play with her new dog. Brown Dog ( a temporary name) was happy to see her and brought her a stick to throw almost immediately.

"You are a clever dog," Sara said as she took the stick and threw it.

Gil had gone before she had gotten out of bed. She hated that it was only the second day into their marriage and he was already working hard. She told herself that she was going to have to get up earlier and have his breakfast ready. The day went by slower then ever. Aunt Catherine came up from her house to have lunch with her and they both played with the new dog. John got to playing roughly with it, so the ladies went into the house to sit. Her family didn't stay long and soon they left. Aunt Catherine appeared to have something on her mind, but didn't say what it was. After she was alone again, Brown Dog settled down to sleep and Sara looked for things to do. For an hour she knitted a pair of socks, then she worked on a quilt. The hour hands of her wedding clock seemed to go slow and the sun seemed to be stuck in the same place. Finally, Gil came over the hill and the day was over. Sara put away her sewing and went to hear about his day.

"I have something I must tell you," he said, first thing.

Sara bit her lip. "Is it about you leaving?" she asked.

Gil nodded. "It talked to Nick and he said the troops are going to be in Stoney Point in July," he explained. "it is my duty to go back to them."

Sara felt her heart sink. She wanted to kick and stomp and tell Gil that he was going to stay home with her. But Gil was her husband and he knew what was best.

"We have the dog and locks for the doors. You should be safe, but if you don't feel comfortable alone you should stay with your aunt and uncle," Gil said.

Sara nodded. "I will miss you while you are away," she said to him.

Gil pulled her into a hug and held her close. "I will too,_"_ he said.


	14. Chapter 14: Kites and Clouds

_June 1779_

Sara loved being married. She loved waking up beside Gil in the morning, and she loved cooking for him. It was a wonderful feeling to be so comfortable with someone and she was able to be herself. They still haven't come up with a name for their new dog, so Sara was still referring to him as 'Brown Dog'.

"We have to think of a name for him," Gil said one day. "we are not going to call our first child 'that baby', are we?"

Sara laughed and shook her head. "I will think of one," she promised.

Over the next few weeks Sara learned that she had to keep her kerchief stuffed deep in her apron pocket when she played with the dog. If he got even a corner of her kerchief, he would pull it out and run with it. Sara wasn't the only victim of the little dog's game, Aunt Catherine and John were as well.

"Lands sake, Sara," Aunt Catherine said. "that dog has a thing for handkerchiefs!"

That put an idea in Sara's head, and she started to call the dog 'Handkerchief'. Gil used the name himself, but thought it was too long. Sara shortened it to 'Hankie'.

"Hankie, come here," Sara tried.

"Maybe we should just call him 'Hank'," Gil suggested.

Sara made a disgusted face. "I don't like that name," she said.

"I understand, but a name is just a name. Besides, he likes it," Gil said, pointing to the dog.

Sara followed Gil's pointing finger and saw that he was right. Brown Dog was sitting beside them, his red tongue hanging out of is mouth.

"Well… I guess so," Sara said.

Gil gave Sara a kiss on the forehead and left to help Uncle Jim with the plowing. Sara bent down to pet the dog and smiled.

"I am just going to call you 'Hankie' in my mind," she said to him.

~0~

The following day everyone packed up and headed to Philadelphia for a picnic that Uncle Charles always hosted. Sara wore her white dress, that had been her wedding dress, and her molded hat. She braided her hair and gathered them towards the back of her head like a bun. She also had her mother's locket on the blue ribbon around her neck.

"You look beautiful," Gil told her.

All of Gil's words made Sara feel special. He always told her she was beautiful and he always meant it. She thought it was an important thing to look nice for your husband. Gil was an honorable man, and Sara thought that he deserved the very best.

"Thank you," she said in response.

The wagon ride was long and hot. Sara and Aunt Catherine fanned themselves, but all the men could do was dab at themselves with their handkerchiefs. Sara hadn't been feeling well that morning and wanted to stay home. She had been hoping that she was with child, but all she could do was wait. Finally they pulled up in front of Uncle Charles's large house and they all climbed out of the wagon. After Gil helped her out of the wagon, Sara turned to help Aunt Catherine carry the food inside. The inside of the house seemed to be hotter than the outside and was packed full! The front parlor was full of twirling hoop skirts and the air was thick with cigar smoke. Sara wished that she had a free hand to pinch her nose shut with, but her arms were full.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Brass," a man named Mr. Brown said.

Sara had know Mr. Brown her whole life. He always had stories to tell her and was nothing but polite. Mr. Brown's first name was Warrick and Sara thought it was an odd name. Mr. Brown said it was a family name and that he was to name one of his children Warrick as well. He wasn't like any of the other slaves and servants, he was free. He had bought his own freedom and had moved to Philadelphia because there were slavery abolitionists there. He was also very well educated, but like her he hadn't gone to a college because of the law.

"Hello, Mr. Brown," Aunt Catherine said cheerfully.

"Is Dr. Brass here?" Warrick asked.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "He is tending to the horses," she replied.

Warrick looked at Sara and smiled. "You look right nice today, Miss Sara," he said.

Sara smiled. "Thank you. You haven't met my husband have?" she asked.

Warrick shook his head and slapped his knee. "Miss Sara you went and got married on me!" he said with a laugh.

Sara nodded. "'He is a good man and you will like him," she said.

"I hope I do," Warrick said. "I must go talk to your uncle."

Warrick walked away and the ladies carried the food into the kitchen. A lot of women were staring at her because they had seen her talking to Warrick, not everyone was an abolitionist like her and her family.

"I declare, Sara," a woman by the name of Mrs. Debose said. "you ought not mingle with people who aren't your class."

Sara starred at the woman blankly. "Then I ought not mingle with you," she said as she left the kitchen to browse her uncle's library.

"I declare, she needs to grow up. Speaking to an elder like that!" Mrs. Debose muttered as Sara walked away.

Sara could care less what anyone thought of her. As long as Gil loved her, she didn't need anybody else. Sara picked out her favorite book and opened it to her favorite place. The book was called_ Gulliver's Travels_ and was about a man who was 'first a surgeon, then a captain of several ships'. She curled up on the window seat and began to read.

~0~

Sara didn't realize how much time had passed until the library door opened and Gil stepped in. Quickly she looked at the grandfather clock and realized two hours had passed.

"Sorry," she said as she closed the book and tucked it into the bookcase. " 'tis my favorite."

Gil gave a nod. "That is fine," he said. "I was just wondering where my beautiful wife went. Once I heard your uncle had a library, I knew where you were."

A feeling of sadness washed over Sara and she felt bad for worrying him. She didn't mean to send so much time reading, but books seem to swallow her whole. She took his arm and they walked out to the party. The house was still full of commotion and Sara took notice of how hungry she was.

"There she is!" someone said.

"Probably reading," Uncle Charles muttered from somewhere in the room.

"If you want healthy children you need to eat," one of her older cousins said to her. "you are skin and bones!"

Someone handed her a plate filled with food and Gil led her over to where he had been sitting. When she was seated she picked up her fork and ate. She tried a little of everything, but the sweet potatoes were her favorite. Aunt Catherine brought her some lemonade and she drank it up. When she had finished she sat back and looked at her surroundings. Everything seemed to be too loud to her and she was getting hot.

"Do you need to get some air," Gil asked her.

Sara nodded and together they walked out of the loud house and out to the back garden. Once she was outside, Sara was allowed to breath clean air. She hated breathing cigar smoke.

"Have a seat," Gil said.

They both sat down on a bench and Sara breathed. She had gotten tired so fast, and for a moment she thought she was going to faint. She pulled her fan from her clutch and fanned herself.

"Are you still ill?" Gil asked.

Sara shook her head. "I don't know what came over me," she said.

Gil sat with her and watched her with a worried expression. Sara knew that when a woman was with child that she often fainted, but she had to wait in order to find out.

"I'll bring you a drink," Gil said, getting up to go into the house.

As Sara was waiting for him, she saw something red and small flying up in the sky. She thought she was tired and rubbed her eyes, but there it was again. It was bright red and was flying high amongst the clouds. Gil came back and handed her a glass of lemonade.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the red thing.

Gil looked to where she was pointing and chuckled. "It's a kite!" he said.

Sara wrinkled her forehead. "What is a kite?' she asked.

Gil took her hand and Sara stood. "I'll show you," he said.

They walked through the garden and out onto the flat green grass in the yard. A few feet away stood John and some other boys. They were holding onto something and were pointing up at the kite.

"Let me see it, boys," Gil said as they approached.

John handed Gil a large spool of thread and he pulled on it. He handed it Sara and she stood with it in her hand, unsure of what to do with it.

"This string is tied to the kite and we can make it go higher or we can make it bounce," Gil explained.

Sara pulled on the string and watched the kite as it bounced. Sara laughed and made it bounce again. How she wished that she could fly up in the sky like a kite or a bird.

"OK, now give it back," one of the boys said.

Sara handed the string back and they stood and watched the kite for a little while. Jon made the kite do loops and another boy let it go higher and then pulled it back in. Sara wondered if it hit a cloud if it would break off some of it so she could touch it, but the kite when straight through the cloud.

"I wonder what clouds are made of," Sara said before she caught herself.

"They're made of water," Gil said to her.

John laughed. "How can they be made of water!" he said.

"It's like fog," Gil said. "except it is up in the sky."

Sara marveled at how much Gil knew, but felt that her question had been stupid. When they started walking back to the party, Gil told her that he was glad she had wondered about the clouds. He said it showed him how curious she was. Sara still felt too winded to participate in any of the games, so she sat with Gil in the parlor. When the day had ended, and everyone was climbing back into their wagon, everyone hurriedly came to hug Sara goodbye.

"I noticed you were a little pale," someone said to her. "how do you expect to keep that child healthy if you don't eat."

Sara was confused. She was sure that if she were with child then she would have known. It was just too early to tell.

"I am not with child," she assured everyone.

"Yes you are," someone piped up. "a woman with child looks different."

~0~

They didn't reach home until the moon had risen. Aunt Catherine said she was afraid that Indians would someday come upon them on the road and scalp them. Sara was so tuckered out that she almost collapsed into her bed. She put her hand on her stomach and tried to feel for a baby, but she knew it was no use.


	15. Chapter 15: Loneliness

"Am I going to get better?" Sara asked the doctor.

The doctor loaded up his black bag and smiled down at her. "You're going to be just fine in nine months," he said.

Gil and Sara had called on the doctor in town when Sara started to feel nauseated and couldn't hold her food down. Even though her uncle was once a doctor, she didn't want to worry her family.

"You mean… I am going to have an infant?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes you are. I recommend a lot of rest and try to eat as much as you can. The nausea is a symptom, but you will learn to cope with it," he said as he let himself out of the house.

Sara smiled and Gil, who had been standing to the side, came to stand beside the bed. He had been worried about his wife and never expected a baby this soon. He had never been around many children, so he had no idea what to expect.

"I don't want to leave you now," he said as he took her hand.

Sara shook her head. "I don't want you to, but you won't be gone for very long and I will be fine," she said as she kissed him.

"I think you should quit working for Mrs. Larson. I make us plenty of money and we are comfortable," he said.

Sara pondered on this. She knew that she needed her strength, but she also didn't want to be a burden on Gil. She had always been working, one way or another, and didn't want to feel useless. Still, her husband had asked her not to work, and that was what she must do.

~0~

"Oh, Sara," Aunt Catherine sighed when Sara told her of her condition. "you'll be a wonderful mother."

Sara smiled. "I am so excited. I have half a mind to start knitting clothes," she said.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "I felt the same way. Is Gil still going off?" she asked.

Sara nodded sadly. "I could see in his eyes that he did not want to go," she said.

Aunt Catherine put her hand on Sara's arm. "Your uncle and I are here. You will not be alone," she said.

Sara wiped her eyes with her kerchief. "I know, but Gil is my husband and I ache for him already," she said.

"I understand," Aunt Catherine said. "but you have to be strong. He will surely be back in time to see the child be born."

Sara wanted to believe that Gil would be home for the birth of their first child, but inside she wasn't sure.. Ever since she had found out she was with child, she felt like her skin contained two people that she was responsible for. Aunt Catherine was right, she had to be strong because the baby was depending on her.

~0~

_July 1779_

The days were growing hotter and hotter. A night it was nearly impossible to sleep for all the mosquitoes. Gil bought screens and put them over all of the windows and he also made a screen door for the front door. Every night Sara and Gil tossed about, slapping at mosquitoes. The sleepless nights took their toll on Sara and she felt exhausted during the day time.

"Go on back to bed, Sara," Gil would say to her after he ate his breakfast.

Sara refused and retired to the rocking chair to knit, but soon she drifted off and slept. Her dreams were always odd when she slept now. She dreamt that she was holding a little wiggling bundle and she was running through the woods. It was day out, but something black was in the sky. All of the animals in the forest were silent as she ran. Branches clawed at her arms and legs, but she didn't quit running, nor did she drop the bundle. Soon she came to the creek and didn't know how she would cross it with her unusual package. She couldn't put it down because it was important, but she couldn't swim because the current was too swift. Finally she saw a tree with a large hole in it and climbed inside as carefully as she could. After she was inside the sound of galloping horses drew near and she ducked her head.

"She came this way," an angry voice said.

The sounds of boots hitting the ground was hear and Sara knew that the men were dismounting their horses. The little bundle started to wiggle and make noises, so she unwrapped it and saw a baby. It had small blue eyes and dark hair. The baby looked back at her and she was taken by the look of trust and love that it's eyes seemed to have. A sense of protection came over her then and she knew in her heart that she was it's mother.

"Well she has to be somewhere," the angry voice said. "look for her!"

Sara tried to crouch lower into the tree hallow, but it was narrow and small. Her back ached fiercely and her legs were pinched by something. The baby whimpered and Sara began to cry. She didn't know what these men wanted or who they were, but she did know that they meant to kill her and the baby.

"Shhhh," Sara said to it.

The baby didn't understand and it began to wail. Sara pressed it close to her chest and knew that it was over, the baby had given them away. Not too long after a hand grabbed her and dragged her out of the tree.

"Sara," Gil said as he gently shook her awake.

Sara's eyes snapped open and she looked around. She found that she wasn't inside the hallow of a tree, but in her little house that Gil built for her. She looked down and saw that she had dropped her knitting and noticed that her back was aching from leaning at an odd angle.

"Oh Gil," she gasped. "I had one of those terrible dreams!"

Gil nodded. "It was just a dream," he said.

"I dreamed I had our baby and I was running away from these men on horses. I tried to hide, but they find me," she said.

"Darling, nothing is going to hurt you when I am here to protect you. Even when I am gone your uncle will protect everyone. This is a safe valley," Gil said to her.

Sara was not satisfied. "Gil, what if my dreams are trying to tell me something. What if we are attacked?"

Gil shook his head. "There has already been a battle in Brandywine. Why would the kings men come back?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't know, but someone is always chasing me. I always get found," she said.

Gil pulled Sara close and held her tight. "If anyone ever hurt you I would kill them. I wouldn't care about God's wraith because he would agree with me. I promise you that you will be safe," he said to her.

Sara hugged Gil back. She felt so safe with him and she knew that no one would hurt her when he was around. Her fears was for what would happen when he was away. It was a fact that Brandywine was good place to live, but a few uprisings in town had her a little scared.

She let out a sigh and stood. "I'll get supper on," she said.

~0~

The next day Gil started to pack, for he was leaving the next day. Sara had mended his shirts and trousers, so that he wouldn't catch a cold. The place where Gil was going was called Stoney Point and was in New York.

"Traveling will take at least three days, " Gil explained as he cleaned his gun and put it away.

Sara baked loaves of bread and dried out meat for his trip. She didn't want him to go hungry like he did when he was in Valley Forge. When she had heard of the conditions of which Gil and Nick had both been living in, she was afraid. She had half a mind to follow the troops, as some women did. Sara had tried to convince Gil to let her follow him, but he was firm and demanded that she stay home.

"You are with child," he explained to her. "I know you want to help, but I will worry more with you there. I would be afraid of every gunshot and noise because I would fear that you had been hurt."

Sara didn't want to be a burden to him, so she reluctantly agreed to stay behind. Bright and early the next morning, when the dew was still on the grass, Gil packed up his horse. Sara stood to one side, saddened to see him go. Suddenly she cried out and clung to him.

"Don't go, Gil!" she said as she cried.

Gil held her. "I can't leave my men," he said to her. "I promise that I will come home soon. I may even be home in a couple of months."

Sara cried. "I am so afraid that you will die," she said.

"I won't leave you, I promise," he said.

Sara still clutched his shirt, but soon Gil had to pull himself away. Without another word he mounted his horse.

"You will write to me?" Sara asked.

Gil nodded. "I will always write to you," he said.

Gil chirruped the horse and it started over the hill. Sara wanted to walk alongside it until he was out of Brandywine, but she knew that Gil would get angry at her. So she stood and watched as he rode over the hill and disappeared. After a few moments, she couldn't take it. She ran over to the hill and looked out to see him riding down the dirt road into town.

"Gil!" she called.

Gil turned and she waved at him. "I love you!" he called.

"I love you too!" she called back..

Soon Gil was just a white dot, but Sara still waved to him. When she couldn't see him anymore, she still stood and looked out.

~0~

With Gil gone the house was quiet. Hank seemed to understand that Gil had gone and wasn't his playful self. At noon she left to have lunch with Aunt Catherine. It was good to talk to someone to take her mind off of the pain, but Gil was first in her mind.

"You are welcome to stay here," Aunt Catherine offered.

Sara declined. "I thank you, but I want to stay in our home," she said.

Aunt Catherine handed Sara another sandwich. "You have to eat for two now," she explained. "Gil will want a healthy family."

Sara ate slowly, but she finished her lunch. John came home before supper. He had been helping Uncle Jim check the animal traps. Sara entertained him with a game of checkers, but she soon felt fatigued.

"I think I'll go lie down," she said as she excused herself.

~0~

In a few weeks news of the Stoney Point battle was in the _Boston Gazette. _It read that 15 men were killed in the continental army and more were wounded. Sara had not received a letter from Gil, but she knew in her heart that he was alright. Everyone in Brandywine was celebrating the victory in Stoney Point. Sara had hoped this meant that Gil would be coming home. Finally, the postman came with a letter from Gil. She didn't hesitate to open it up and she sat in the warm grass to read it.

_My Dear,_

_I arrived safely in Stoney Point, but didn't have time to write because the battle soon took place. I want you to know that I am fine. Nick was injured, but he is now well. I miss seeing your face. I dreamed about you the other night. In my dream you were beautiful, like you always are, and you had our baby in your arms. I suppose I am getting excited over our first child, but I don't mind sounding foolish. The conditions here are fine, not at all like in Valley Forge. The day are not as hot here, and I am surprised. I also am afraid to tell you that I may not be home for a while. One of our other captains were killed and I have taken on his responsibilities. I know that you and our child are my responsibility as well, but I beg you not to worry. I have been thinking, my dear, of moving you south after the baby comes. The battles are not as big in the south and you will be away from harm. Next stop for the troops is Newton. I am hoping that this letter finds you well and that I can see you soon. I am enclosing my wages to you and if you want for anything please write me. My nights are lonely without you and I sometimes find myself reaching out for you in the dark. I miss the way you smell of clean grass and sunshine. Your smile always makes me feel strong. I miss you dearly. _

_Your Loving Husband, _

_Gil _

Sara set down the letter and dabbed at her eyes with her kerchief. In the envelope was money, just like Gil had said. She didn't want to spend any of it, because she had everything she needed. Gil had stocked the pantry up and her clothes were all fine. She retreated into the house and sat down at the table to write Gil.

_My Love,_

_I am so relieved to hear from you. I ach for you every night. Your letter did find me well, but I am still sick sometimes from the baby. I eat well and I take my walks by the creek like we used to do. I am so sorry to hear that you won't be coming home. I thought that with the victory at Stoney Point that you would come home to me, my love. I am putting your wages aside, for I do not lack anything. I miss you as well, dear husband. The bed smells of you and every time I turn I expect to find you standing there. Where about in the south will we move? I don't want to leave my valley, but if it is safe then I suppose I must. The nights here are getting cooler, but the days are growing hotter. I am almost as brown as an Indian from the sun. I am dreadfully lonely without you and miss the sound of your voice. I have nearly finished all the books that you gave to me and when I am finished I will start them all over again. Well, I suppose I better wind down this letter before it gets to be to heavy. I love you so much, my dear. _

_Your Loving Wife, _

_Sara_

Sara sealed the envelope and tied her bonnet on. She knew that she could just give the letter to Uncle Jim, but she wanted to walk out in the sun.

~0~

_August 1779 _

To fill her days Sara started to make ready-made shirts for people. She told her friends in town and they seemed all for the idea. Everyone met at the town square an knitted. Orders for shirts came quick and Sara found that it eased her loneliness and her ache for Gil, but it did not disappear. Two of her sewing friends had husbands in the service. One young girl, named Wendy, had a husband who was serving in Newton like Gil. Her husband was named David and was planned to return home soon. There was one unmarried lady in the group name Amanda. She was youngest of all and Sara thought she was the prettiest.

"So, I remember your cousin Nick," Amanda said as they knitted.

Sara stopped knitting. "He is away. Maybe you can write him," she said.

Wendy smiled. "She is smitten with your cousin, Sara," she said.

Amanda blushed. "Hold your tongue, Wendy," she said.

Sara laughed. "I think that Nick needs to court. He has been alone too long," she said.

Amanda went back to her knitting. "Nick would never notice me," she said.

Silence fell on the group and they continued to knit. In her mind she was already thinking about what to tell Gil in her next letter. She had a devilish plan and she smiled to herself.

**A/N: OK, Two things one TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY SO REVIEW FOR MEEEE! and two is that I can only do one version of this story and have chosen the 'T' version. I am sorry, but I couldn't possibly do two. I went in over my head. **


	16. Chapter 16: Keeping Busy

_Dearest, _

_I have news to tell you. There is a young lady in town named Amanda, but we call her Mandy for short. She is truly a beautiful girl and she seems to fancy Nick. I am usually not the one to meddle or pry, but I think we should introduce them to one another. I miss you my darling and still ache for your dark blue eyes and gentleness. To ease my loneliness I have struck up a friendship with some other ladies and we are selling ready-made shirts and dresses. Business is already booming and we have sold a good deal of clothing. How are you, my dear? I hope that you are not ill. I wish I had followed you to Stoney Point. Then I would be reassured that you are getting along fine. I know you worry about me, but I worry about you too. I am afraid that you aren't eating well and I am afraid that you are ill. Oh, when will this war be finished! _

_Lovingly yours, _

_Sara _

_Darling, _

_I find it funny that this Amanda has a fancy for Nick and I think that he needs to settle down. I am not usually one to meddle either, but since we are family now, it might be proper. I wish you wouldn't worry about me, dear. I would rather you relax and enjoy your walks and visit with your friends. I am glad to hear of your project. It sounds like you will soon be making dresses for the queen! I hope, my darling, that this war will be finished soon. I can not see it lasting much longer and I hope I will return to you soon. How is our child? Can you feel it inside of you yet? I dream every nigh of seeing our baby and of being a father. I have waited so long to have children. I am afraid , my dear, that we will move after the child comes. I want to raise it in a good environment. Maybe after the war is over, we will move back. Maybe this will be the end of it and we will not have to move. I have to go no, dearest. I hope this letter finds you well. Take care of yourself and of our child. _

_Your loving husband_

_My dear husband,_

_My group of ladies have started a project to make clothes for the soldiers for the coming fall. We have already begun to make socks for the troops. I cannot feel the baby just yet, but soon I will be able to. Hank is being mischievous, you would be proud of him. He is quite a hunter and our rat problem has gone down. There has been a Tory problem in Chadds Ford. There had been some buildings burned and am afraid the madness will come here. I am so glad you are excited about being a father. I know you will do fine, but I doubt my mothering skills. I am planning on introducing Mandy and Nick when both of you come home. She has dark hair and a small face. I think she is an exceptional beauty. My darling, if you thing moving is what we must do then I guess we must. I want to stay home, where I have spent the better part of my life and where I had met you, but I know we will be happy. If this war will soon be over, then perhaps we don't have to move at all. I don't think I will making dresses for the queen anytime soon. I love you and I miss you, my husband, _

_Lovingly yours, _

_Sara_

~0~

_September 1779_

"We have two orders for dresses to be made by the end of the week and three shirts!" Sara said as she read an order out.

Wendy lifted p one of her hands. "My fingers are numb from all the sewing," she commented.

"Well, we have to make the clothes for the soldiers before it gets cold," Mandy said as she slipped her thimble on her thumb.

Sara nodded. "Wendy, how is David?" she asked.

Wendy smiled. "He is fine. Glad to be home. How is the baby?" she asked Sara.

"Oh it's fine I'm sure. I can't feel it move just yet, but Dr. Robbins said it won't be long now," Sara said with smile.

Mandy sighed. "Sara I am so Jealous," she said. "I wish I were married and with child."

Sara lowered her voice. "Well, when Nick comes back I'll tell him," she said.

Mandy blushed and Wendy laughed. Nobody knew that Sara had plans to get the two together when the moment presented itself.

"Sara," Wendy said. "David says that he knows your husband, Captain Gilbert."

Sara nodded. "That is him. I miss hi so," she said as she pulled out a few uneven stitches.

"Well," Wendy continued. "David tells me that he is very honorable. Though my husband has been know for being a goody two shoes in the past. I just can't help but love him."

Sara nodded. "Gil is a very honorable man. We have only been married for four months!" she said.

Mandy gasped. "And you are already expecting?"

Sara nodded. "I guess you can say we didn't waste time," she said with a laugh.

The other ladies laughed with her and they continued their work. It was good to have friends, but nothing took to place of Gil.

~0~

_My sweet Sara, _

_I am pleased to hear that you will be helping the troops for the upcoming winter. We had a battle in Newton and we had another victory. I wish I could tell you that I was on my way home, but I am not too sure just yet. I am glad that Hank is acting like a good dog. It would be a shame if the rats killed the chickens. An opportunity presented itself and I was able to ask Nick about his future plans. He told me he wanted to marry, but admitted to not having a lady to court. I hope that the two hit it off as we did, but if not then nature will take it's course and it will be fine. I am sorry to hear about the uprisings in Chadds Ford. I hope battle amongst the people does not break out. The main reason I am staying, my dear, is for the civilians. The kings men have been hurting innocent people and we have to defend them. Just the other day I saw a house that had been burned to the ground and I had the urge to run home to you. I hope the new country that we establish protects it's people. Soon we will be free my love. I just keep telling myself what it says in the Declaration of Independence- that our rights are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. When I see what the enemy does to us, I feel fear for what will happen to you and our child. I fell failure. If we fail in this war then the king we see our land as his. The soldiers will take our women as punishment and kill our children. America, to me, will not just be a body of land, but people. I hope I have not depressed you. I keep each and everyone of your letters in my saddle bag and read them over and over. I love your words and can almost hear you speaking them to me. I hope you are well. I love you more than the breath in my body._

_Your lover, _

_Gil _

_Dearest husband, _

_Gil, you are the light in my life and my strength. You have not made me depressed my speaking you heart. I share your fear of failure. I remember once when I said that I didn't think any of this was worth the fight, but your words have proven me wrong. I went, with my uncle, to the first reading of the Declaration. We bought a paper copy and John keeps it in his trunk. I know this sounds selfish, but if the Declaration promises us life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness, then that means will come home to me. Gil, my dear, you are all these things to me. I am sad to hear that there are civilians that are being murdered. In a way it reminds me of one of my terrible dreams, but I have faith that God will protect us from harm. I can feel the baby sometimes, but I thing it is my imagination. I feel something moving, and when I close my eyes I picture a little head and little arms. We have been working from morning until night on clothes for the troops. We have sent a few boxes, but we will send more by the time the month is out. My hands are spotted red from pricking my hand with the needle and my back aches from hunching over my sewing. I wish with all my might that you were on your way back to me. I keep all your letters as well. They comfort me more than words while you are away. I miss you more than words and miss your hands on me. I ache for you to touch me, my love. _

_I will love you always, _

_Sara _

_My darling, _

_You can feel it? I don't think it is your imagination, I hope you can feel it. I hope that when it stirs, you are reminded of me. I feel that part of me is there with you, my dear. I do remember when you said that freedom wasn't worth fighting for. It hurt me then, but I am proud that you have realized he toll. I wish I could have been there when those powerful words were spoken, it would have been something to remember. I don't think your admittance sounds selfish, I think that is what freedom is about. The promise of safety and happiness. True that sometimes hard work will come wit that, but it is worth it. You can't make an cake without cracking some eggs! I am pleased that you have been working hard. As a matter of fact, one of your boxes came here and I recognized your stitches. I am pleased to say that my wife helped to make these shirts and I hold my head up high. I am wearing a pair of your knitted socks right now! One thing I ache for is your Birds Nest Pudding. I miss the tangy apple and the sweet sugar drizzled over the top. If things go as planned I should be home by Christmas! This will be our first celebration together as man and wife, and I hope to make it memorable for you I like to hear that you ache for me to touch you. I am lonely at night time and am unable to sleep without the sound of your breathing right next to me. My love for you is more than the stars in the sky and goes farther than they eye can see. I love you so much, my dear. _

_Love always,_

_Gil_

~0~

_October 1779_

The clothes for the soldiers were popular and soon Sara had more help than she could ask Catherine came to help often and struck up a friendship with Mandy and Wendy. Sara wanted to tell her aunt about Wendy's fancy for Nick, but she held her tongue and did not say anything.

"Sara," Wendy said. "did anyone keep count of how much money we have made?"

Sara shook her head. "Everything we earn I divide up between everyone. I know that I have added more to me and my husband's stash," she said.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "Things to be going well. Has Gil said anything about getting the boxes yet?" she asked.

"He said they received some," Sara said. "he said he recognized my stitching."

Mandy placed her hand on Sara's. "Oh Sara, don't worry. Gil said he may be home for Christmas remember," she said.

Sara nodded. "True, but I still worry. I miss him," she said.

"When David was away I worried too, but you and Gil hadn't been married long. David and I already have children," Wendy said.

Sara sighed. "I forgot I have an appoint with the midwife," she said as she packed her things.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Catherine asked.

"Nothing," Sara answered. "she just wants to make sure that I am coming along alright."

~0~

"Have you had any pains?" the midwife asked.

Sara shook her head. "I am getting hungry more often," she explained.

Sara's midwife was a woman named Riley. At first she was put off by her, but she soon was put at ease. She explained to Sara about being careful and getting plenty of rest.

"That is normal symptom," Riley said.

Sara stood and grabbed her basket. "Well, I suppose I will see you next time. Thank you for seeing me," she said.

Sara left Riley's house and started down main street towards the dry goods store. Inside she bought some new fabric for a dress. Riley had explained that she would need a few large dresses so that her belly could grow into them. It made perfect sense and she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it. She picked out some blue and white gingham and a dark blue with tine red raspberries for a good dress. While she was shopping she saw a shelf that displayed bonnets.

"Oh," Sara gasped as she fingered a tiny blue bonnet.

Sometimes Sara found herself dreaming of what the child would be like. She imagined that if they had a son then Gil would teach it how to do things that boys do. Of course, as a young girl Sara climbed trees and walked the crocked fence, so there really was no boundary there.

"Will that be all?" the store keeper asked.

Sara bought a pound of lemon drops and she finished her shopping. One the way home she looked in the store windows and sighed. There, in one of the windows, was a beautiful gold pocket watch. Sara leaned closer to see it and envisioned giving it to Gil when he came home. She opened her mother-of-pearl wallet and counted her money. Surprisingly, she had just enough to buy it!


	17. Chapter 17: Thanksgiving

"Are you going to come to the Halloween party?" John asked Sara.

Sara and her aunt were making pies to sell. The money they earned would go towards buying goods to send to the soldiers. In total there were more than a hundred pies! This did not count the loaves of bread and the other things that had been made.

"Oh no," Sara said as she shook her head. "I am plum tuckered out!"

It had also been a year since the dreaded Halloween that nearly ruined her life with Gil. She didn't want a replay of the situation.

"Sara is right," Aunt Catherine agreed. "you are old enough now to go alone. Take a lantern and don't get into trouble!"

John hurriedly rushed to comb his hair and grab his hat. After that he went to the barn where he would grab a lantern. Sara hoped that he would stay out of trouble. Uncle Jim was staying a fortnight in Philadelphia and the two women were to tired to punish him.

"Are you getting along?" Aunt Catherine asked referring to the baby.

Sara nodded. "Yes," she paused for a moment. "though the food is making my stomach weak."

Aunt Catherine wiped her hands on her apron. "Take a seat," she said. "we will take a break."

Sara poured herself a glass of water from the tin pitcher and gulped it down. Her sickness was at it's strongest in the evening, but she didn't let it slow her down. She intended to take care of herself.

"When you were with child," Sara asked. "did you get ill?"

Aunt Catherine nodded. "Oh yes, I was ill most of the time with John. Little did I know what the Lord was preparing me for. He and Nicholas were a handful!" she said with a laugh.

Sara laughed along. "I remember," she said.

"Before you came to stay with us," Aunt Catherine said. "we had a peach tree in the yard."

Sara gasped. "I recall! What happened to it?" She asked.

Sara did indeed remember the peach tree that grew in front of the house. Aunt Catherine plucked it's ripe peaches to make preserves. She had climbed when she visited as a young girl, but it disappeared one day. She had never thought to ask why.

"Well," Aunt Catherine said. "One day Nicholas was supposed to be minding John while James and I left for Philadelphia. We had been gone for nearly half the day and when we came home we saw that the tree was on fire!"

Sara gasped. "On fire!?" she repeated.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "James quickly put the fire out and asked the boys what had happened. Nicholas swore they had just gone down to the creek and came back to find the tree ablaze," she said.

Sara laughed and shook her head. "Something tells me that is not so," she said.

"Later that week, the guilt was eating John up inside. He finally came to me and told me the story. He said they treed a raccoon in the peach tree and wanted to some it out. They figured that they could just set the bottom of the tree on fire and stomp out the flames once they killed the varmint. The fire got out of control and the raccoon got away. I have never told your Uncle Jim what had happened. James just thinks it was Old Man Andersen, the town drunk," she said.

Sara was laughing so hard her sides ached. She could just imagine Uncle Jim's face when he saw the tree on fire against the evening sky.

"I plan to tell him on his death bed," Aunt Catherine said as she made the sign of the cross.

Sara laughed. "Gil told me stories of his own boyhood," she said.

Aunt Catherine smiled and poured them both some more water. "Oh, I would like to hear them!" she said.

Since Sara married Gil, she and her aunt had gotten close. Aunt Catherine was welcomed in Sara's social circle and was very well liked. On hot days the women would sometimes walk down to the creek and dip their itchy legs into the water. Now, as the two women swapped stories. Sara felt content and at ease.

~~0~~

_November 1779 _

_My Dearest Gil, _

_I can feel the child more and more as the days go by. I find myself not as sad I had been in the past, as I have part of you inside of me. I know that may sound foolish, but it is true. Tell me, would you mind if the baby were a boy or a girl? Will you be angry if I were to give birth to twins? I am afraid I am counting my milk pails before the cows are milked. How are you, my dear? Do you dream of me, as I always dream of you? I had to spend a little of our money for flour and cornmeal, but that was all. I have a Christmas present for you. I will hold it here until you return. Thanksgiving is coming up and our social circle has saved up enough money to buy turkeys for the army. I hope you have a fine Thanksgiving, my love. I do hope you come home soon, for you have been gone far too long. I wish for you to hold me in your arms and tell me sweet things. It is cold now, more so in the morning. I keep the cook stove stocked with coals, but nothing could compare to the warmth of you next to me. I keep you in my prayers and forever in my heart. _

_Your adoring wife, _

_Sara_

_Dearest Sara,_

_I hope I can return to you soon, my love. The days here are cold too and I wish for the warmth of home. If you are expecting two babes, that cannot be helped. It may be that God will want to bless us with twins. I wouldn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl, it would be rewarding to have either. If we had a son, I would teach him how to fish and to be a man. If we had a daughter, I would be very protective of any man who asked to court her when she was of age. Just imagine growing old together, Sara. I promise that the house we settle in will be very nice. I will build you plenty of rooms for all of the children we will have. I am looking forward to Thanksgiving, actually. Some of the men here can actually cook very well and we will have many fine things to eat. I cannot wait to hold you close to me. I love you deeply. _

_Your loving husband,_

_Gil_

Once again the family traveled to Uncle Charles's house to celebrate Thanksgiving. There would be plenty of food to eat and drink. Once the ladies had set out the food and drinks, Uncle Charles blessed the food. Sara thought about her own child's first Thanksgiving. She would set it down and tell him or her about the pilgrims and how the Indians helped them and shared food. Instead of moist turkey and sweet potatoes, the Indians and Pilgrims probably had dry meat that wasn't salted.

"Heap your plate full, young Sara," Mrs. Debose said. "you'll want a healthy baby."

Sara had not thought that she was showing too much, but everyone who knew her stopped to smile. Once in a while her cousins, the ones who only came around once a year, patted her belly and congratulated her.

"I declare, Sara," one of her cousins said. "you look beautiful for a lady in your condition. You're looking plump as well. You must be eating well."

Sara gasped. "I do?" she asked.

She did not think at all that she looked plump, but she hadn't stopped to study herself. Quickly she excused herself and stepped into the wash room. Her uncle had in there a long looking glass. It sat straight up and was almost as tall as Sara. She studied her reflection in the long mirror and looked for any tell-tale signs. Her face was a little more dumpier and her cheeks were rosy. She couldn't see a bulge yet, but she knew that may have been because she was wearing her petticoats. It was a fact that she hadn't tied her stay as tight as she once had. In fact it was rather loose and she still felt like it was tight.

"Well, I suppose I will show sooner or later," Sara said.

She let herself out of the wash room and joined the party. While she was in line with her plate, she felt enormously hungry. She heaped her plate full with turkey and cranberries and cornbread stuffing and potatoes. When she was done with her filling her plat, she poured a ladle full of gravy over her food. She ate heartily and when she was finished, she felt tired.

"Sara," Aunt Catherine said. "why don't you go into the library and lie down."

Sara found that she was too tired to object. It was a fact that when your stomach was full, you slept better. She opened the door to the library and laid down on the narrow sofa. Just being in a library, amongst books and knowledge, she felt at ease and found herself imaging their words. Slowly her blinks became long and she went to sleep.

~~0~~

When she woke up it was evening. For a moment she was delirious and was afraid her family had left without her. Quickly she smoothed her hair and quickly walked out into the house. She found Aunt Catherine sitting by the window and was relieved to see that some of the guests had left. She walked over to sit beside her aunt and gave an embarrassed smile.

"I'm afraid I slept a bit too long!" she whispered.

Aunt Catherine gave her a reassured smile. "It was only a couple of hours," she said.

Sara was amazed that it hadn't been longer. "I guess a few hours can work wonders," she commented.

Aunt Catherine gave a nod. "Do have some pie, Sara? The apple is delicious!" she said.

The thought of a crisp apple pie made Sara's mouth water. She quickly went to a long table that had deserts set out and helped herself to a sliver of pie. She could just smell the sweet apples. She poured some cream over it and also a tiny cherry.

"My, that looks delicious," Aunt Catherine commented as Sara sat back down.

"It does," Sara agreed as she sipped on some hot chocolate.

Hot chocolate is generally thought to be a winter time treat, but Sara thought it was year round. The November air was cool and crisp, so hot chocolate was welcome. As she ate her desert, Uncle Jim walked up to them.

"I suppose you are ready to get started for home," Uncle Jim said.

Aunt Catherine gave a nod. "Yes, I will say good bye to Charles and then we will be along," she said.

Sara took her empty dishes and went with her aunt to bid her uncle good bye. Uncle Charles was in the kitchen and was yelling swears at someone she could not see. She rounded the corner and saw the person she was telling at was no other than Warrick Brown!

"When I tell you to paint the barn you do it! I don't care if there is company today. No body will pay attention to a colored man painting!" Uncle Charles yelled.

Sara felt her ears grow hot and she felt like yelling back at her mean uncle. He was nice to her at times, but most of the time he was mean as a snake.

"Now look," Uncle Charles said when he noticed Sara and Aunt Catherine. "I have embarrassed my company."

Sara shook her head. "You haven't embarrassed me, but you've made a fool of yourself," she said.

Uncle Charles's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a moment. Soon he found his voice and scolded her. "You've always been a sharp tongued little spitfire! You need to start respecting your elders!" he said.

Sara turned her nose up. In her opinion he was as immature as a school boy. "Mr. Brown has been faithful to you. If company saw work on Thanksgiving I am sure their appetite would have been ruined! I would feel in indebted to him for helping you save face. Not to mention that making a man miss the festivities is awful!" she argued.

"I wonder how that man you married puts up with you!" Uncle Charles said, shaking his fist at her. "I wonder what kind of child a spitfire like you will bare!"

Sara's temper flared. "I wouldn't talk, seeing as how you can't find a wife to take you!" she said as she turned.

She supposed she ought to feel remorse, but instead she felt victory. Warrick had always been a good man and he didn't deserve to be yelled at. Sara walked towards the front door, stopping to collect her hat, and out the door.

"Where is Cathy?" Uncle Jim asked.

Aunt Catherine came out the door behind Sara and they climbed into the wagon. When they stared off everyone was quiet. John tried to make small talk, but Sara was still in a mess after the argument. Finally, Aunt Catherine turned to her and smiled.

"You know," she said." I have always wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I love him, but he can be as mean as a bear!"

Sara smiled nervously. "I suppose I may have gotten to passionate," she said.

Aunt Catherine agreed. "You are fiery, you always have been. He is supposed to be an abolitionist, but now I am not so sure," she said.

Silence feel again and they rode the rest of the way home in silence.

~0~

_My Love, _

_I am afraid I have been letting my temper get the best of me. Thanksgiving was just awful and I miss you even more. Did you eat well? Our bake sell went fine and we have sent a lot of dry goods in your direction. When you get them be sure to tell me. I am afraid I do not have much news. Winter is going to be starting soon and I hope you make it in before the snow comes. Aunt Catherine and I are becoming very close. I suppose it is because I am a lot older and more settled.. I swear to you that I can tell you how much I love you and you still wouldn't know how much. I hope you don't mind, but Hank has been sleeping in the house and keeping me company. He sleeps in front of the cook stove and doesn't make a mess in the house. How I wish you could hold me, darling. I have been knitting a lot to take up my time and have made so many socks that we will not lack. I am beginning baby booties and I hope I have not made them too big. Well, I'll quit prattling on. I love you. _

_Sara _


	18. Chapter 18: Let it Snow

_Dearest Sara,_

_I wish with all my heart that I was on my way home to you, but it looks to be that I will have to stay longer. Sometimes I wished I hadn't bothered you. It seems that we spend more time apart than we do together and it makes me upset. I do love you, darling. Sometimes I want to ride away and see you, even if it is for just a day. I know I keep saying that this war will end one day, but I am growing tired of hoping that it will. In battle I have had to kill people, and I dream about it every night. I am afraid of dying sometimes. I want to live so I can see my child, but sometimes I wonder if God wants me to. How is the child? How are you? When I was at home, I would look at you while you slept. I always imagine that you are at peace in your dreams. I miss your skin and it's softness. I miss how I used to try and count the freckles on your skin. Your dark eyes were my home and I am indeed homesick. The days here are cold and without you beside me I feel melancholy. I love you more than you'll ever know._

_Gil_

_Dear Gil,_

_I wish you wouldn't think that about yourself. If you hadn't told me your feelings I still would have been pining for you until I died. This is on temporary, my love. Soon we will spend every waking minute together and you will see that everything will turn out alright. I am sorry that you're dreams haunt you so. If you hadn't killed them, then they would have killed you. They had been trained to. I figure it is like an animal. They will do what they had been trained to do, regardless. I want you to live as well. If you died I would die too. I would never marry again and die miserable. My days here are growing dull now that we are done making clothes. All the money you send is put away and kept safe. I don't mind if you come home for only a short visit/ I just want to see your face. I love you, my sweet. I keep you in my thoughts and prayers. The baby is coming along fine and with out my petticoats, I can see a noticeable bulge. I feel it during the day now. It wiggles around a great deal. I can't wait until it arrives. I can picture us as a family and taking walks by the river. I yearn to hear your voice, darling. I miss you._

_Sara_

~00~

December 1779

Preparations for Christmas had always been merry, but this season Sara didn't feel like celebrating. In the warm kitchen she helped Aunt Catherine make popcorn balls. Popcorn balls were a great treat. They popped popcorn first, then they drizzled molasses over the batch. Next they took their bare hands and molded the popcorn into balls. To go with the popcorn, Uncle Jim made apple cider.

"It looks as if we will get a blizzard by the time Christmas comes!" Uncle Jim said as he sipped his cider.

"It feels like it," Aunt Catherine agreed.

Making popcorn balls always made your hands sticky. Sara was at the wash basin, scrubbing the brown molasses away. She had been spending the cold nights and days with her aunt and uncle. She wanted to save coal and besides, it was just her in the little house and she didn't see the point of wasting.

"Did you hear word of Gil?" Aunt Catherine asked.

Sara looked up. "Yes," she said.

"Well," Uncle Jim said. "is he coming home?"

Sara sighed. "I don't think so," she said.

Nowadays, Sara found that she was being quick tempered. She tried will all her might to hold her tongue, but sometimes her temper got the better of her. When she wasn't angry, she was crying. She cried because it was too cold, or because she was too lonely. Mainly she cried because she missed Gil. Once she started a letter because she wanted to tell him to come home, but she threw it out after she thought about it.

"Well," Uncle Jim said. " it's not Christmas yet. There is still time for a Christmas surprise.'

Sara didn't want to say so, but she did not have the faith that Uncle Jim did. She missed both her cousin and her husband. She had all of Gil's letters under her feather mattress and read them all every night.

"I suppose so," Sara said.

~0~

The days before Christmas passed by slowly. That Christmas Uncle Jim had cut down a tree. It was a pine tree and Sara did not know what it was doing in the house when she first saw it.

"It's a Christmas tree," Uncle Jim said.

Sara had never seen a Christmas tree, but she had heard of them in Reverend Tucker's sermons. He said that only heathens decorated a tree. Aunt Catherine thought that that was a foolish notion. She had Christmas trees as a child and she wasn't a heathen.

"What do you do with them?" Sara had asked.

Uncle Jim chuckled. "You decorate them and put gifts underneath. You'll see," he said.

Aunt Catherine hurriedly went to work. She threaded a needle and started to string popcorn. Sara sat down to help and soon the had a long row of popcorn. The ladies walked the tree and as carefully as they could, they wrapped it around the tree. The popcorn string rested on the branches and went slowly upward until it reached the very top. Aunt Catherine said that it was called 'Garland'.

"Now we must get some holly," Aunt Catherine said.

Sara had heard of holly. Supposedly, people put it in there windows during Christmas. There was a woman in town who grew holly and she was selling it. Sara would go with Aunt Catherine into town to buy it later.

"How many days until Christmas?" Sara asked as she chewed on a popcorn ball.

Aunt Catherine counted in her head. "Fourteen," she said.

Sara let out a sigh and tried to stretch. She felt like she had so many kinks in her bones. Lately, she hadn't been able to get comfortable. She was achy in the morning and she wanted to sleep all the time. She felt especially guilty, seeing as how it was Christmas.

~0~

Every time there was a knock at the door, Sara was hopeful that Gil would be standing there. But whenever the door opened, it was a neighbor or carolers looking to spread holiday cheer. The snow started to fall around the middle of the month and they had a blizzard. Sara knew there was no hope that Gil would come home if there was a blizzard.

"Don't fret, Sara," John said. "Gil is fine."

John was turning into a fine young man. He helped Uncle Jim with hard work and already knew what he wanted to do with his life. He was big for a boy of fourteen years. The Christmas tree was up now. It lit up the sitting room with the little candles that Aunt Catherine had stuck carefully on the branches. The popcorn garland was around the tree and sometimes Sara was tempted to eat it. The baby inside of her was growing large and she could feel it turning and kicking. In her head she did the arithmetic. She found out she was with child in June. If she counted right, the baby would be born in the end of February or early March! She hoped Gil would surely be home by then. Christmas Eve came soon and there was still no letter from Gil. The wind outside was blowing snow in all directions, but inside her uncle's house it was warm and cozy.

"Sara, come sit down and knit with me a spell," Aunt Catherine suggested.

Sara sat, though she was tired of sitting. She was tired of being uncomfortable and she tired of snow. She was tired of Christmas and of talking and knitting. A knock at the door made her look up, but John was up before she had time to move for the door.

"I'll get it!" he announced to the room.

Sara went back to knitting and tried to concentrate on what she was making. He needles went back and forth in a flash and she was oblivious to anything in the room. Their clicking sound distracted her from all things.

"I guess my wife has forgotten me," she heard Gil's voice say.

Sara looked up so fast that she nearly dropped her knitting. Before her stood Gil and Nick. Aunt Catherine was hugging Nick, but Sara sat frozen. Surely he hadn't come. It was too cold to travel.

"Gil!" Sara exclaimed as she ran to him.

"Merry Christmas," Gil said his eyes shining as he hugged her.

It was Gil! He was covered with snow drifts. Though he wore a thick coat and hood, he was all white. Sara helped him out of his coat and shook the snow out onto the floor.

"You came all this way in the snow?" Sara asked.

Gil nodded. "I needed to see you on Christmas," he said.

Sara felt herself smile and she knew that everything was alright because Gil had come home. She came around to stand in front of him and hugged him. She gave him a kiss and his face was nearly frozen to the touch.

"Come sit and thaw out," she said as she led him to her place by the cook stove.

Gil took a seat and Sara sat on his knee. "It is so good to be home. How are you, Dear?" he asked as he placed his palm on her stomach.

The baby gave a kick and Gil's eyes smiled because he was proud. Now that he was home, Sara felt at ease for the first time in months.

"I am better now that you are home. I have been knitting up a storm, though," Sara said as she got up to fix Gil some supper.

"It didn't snow on us until we were a few days outside Philadelphia," Nick explained. "by that time we had crossed the river and it was alright."

Aunt Catherine smiled. "Well, I am glad you are safe," she said.

~0~

For the first time in a week, Sara went back to her little house. The difference was that this time Gil was home. As soon as they opened the door, Gil let out a yawn and he stretched. He pulled Sara into a big hugged and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I feel like I am in a dream," Sara said with a laugh. "I can't believe you have come home!"

Gil chuckled and picked up the bag he had dropped. "I have your Christmas present for you, Sara. You have to wait until morning to open it," he explained with a smile.

Sara laughed. "I have yours too. You also have to wait," she said.

Gil opened his arms to her and Sara ran to him. Even if Gil didn't bring anything with him, he was the best present she could ask for.


	19. Chapter 19: The Long Winter Days

The next morning Sara woke up in her own house beside her husband. It felt good to have him home, his warm body making the bed feel not so lonely. During the night a small blizzard had hit and the little house was freezing. Sara wanted to get up and start the fire in the cook stove, but she was too afraid to step out from under the warm blankets. Bravely she made herself move and she slipped out from under the blankets into the bitter cold air. Quickly she grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her. In the front room she lit a match and heaped coal into the cook stove. The baby inside of her wiggled and Sara thought that it must be cold as well. She walked about the room, trying to get her blood flowing and got breakfast. Since this was Gil's first morning home, she wanted to make something nice. She set the frying pan to heat and greased it with lard. Next, she mixed up the batter for pancakes.

"Mmm, something smells good," Gil said as he got up.

"You should rest more," Sara insisted. "the ride home probably exhausted you."

Gil kissed Sara's neck. "It wasn't the ride home," he said with a hint of wickedness in his voice.

Sara blushed. "I'm afraid the house isn't warm enough yet, dear," she said as laid a few slices of pork in the skillet beside the pancakes.

Gil hugged her to him from behind. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent. "Merry Christmas," he said.

Sara gasped. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. "Oh, I'll give you your gift," she said as she went towards her trunk. Once she opened it she separated her cloth and found the pocket watch. She opened it for a second and read the inscription that she had inscribed onto it. She snapped it closed, and hurried back to where Gil was standing by the stove.

"Oh," he said as he took the gold watch she offered him. He breathed on it and rubbed it with his handkerchief

"Everybody likes to know the time," Sara said innocently.

Gil chuckled. "I know I like knowing the time," he said as he read the inscription that read 'To my darling husband'.

Sara slid the pancakes onto a blue platter and added the pork. " Do you like it?" she asked.

Gil nodded. "It's the finest thing anyone has every given me. Apart from our baby," he said as he kissed her.

Sara turned and set the table. She didn't know what Gil had brought for her, but she was excited. Maybe he brought her a new hat, or a necklace. Gil went into the bedroom and returned dressed to go out in the snow. Sara set a pot of coffee on the stove and pretended to be busy.

"Do you want to go see what I brought back?" he asked as he pulled his boots on.

"Oh yes!" Sara said as she set the coffee back and hurried to dress warmly.

In the bedroom Sara put on her long wool stockings and her flannel petticoat. The thermometer said twenty below zero and Sara had to keep the baby warm. When she was finished Gil told her she looked like a doll. Sara said she felt like a doll, she couldn't move her arms and she felt like she was made of cloth.

"Well, just as long as you are warm," Gil said with a smile.

Gil took her by the hand and together they trudged through the snow. Even though the sun was out, it was bitterly cold. The air seemed to go through all of Sara's clothes and it stung the inside of her nose.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"To the barn," Gil said as they trudged through the snow.

The snow came over Sara's boots and seeped into her stockings. She was sure her toes were going to turn black and fall off by the time they got to the barn. Finally, they reached the barn door. Gil had to break away some of the snow to pull the door open. The barn always smelled the same to Sara. It smelled of hay and manure. Uncle Jim kept a lot of animals in the barn during winter time. On the ground the chickens ran about. The pigs were in their pen. and towards the back stood the horses and cows. They walked back towards the stables and Sara saw a brand new pony. The pony had a black mane and a sleek cream colored body.

"Oh," Sara sighed as she reached in to stroke it's velvety nose. "it's beautiful."

"It's yours. I figured since you gave me your horse to ride, then I owed you another one," Gil said as he reached underneath a blanket to grab something.

He withdrew a new saddle and bridle. The set was made of black polished leather and it looked like it was well made. Gil opened the stall door and the pony let out a whoosh of breath. Sara wondered for a moment if it would fight Gil, but she stood there and let Gil fasten the saddle and bridle.

"She's very gentle. I was bet that if I could break this wild pony then I could take her home. Well, I won and here she is," he said.

Sara stepped into the stable. "I think I'll call her Star," she said.

Gil smiled. "Well, when it turns warm we will take Star out for a ride. For now she will stay in here," he said.

Sara sighed. She wanted to ride it now, but she knew she was in no condition to ride a pony. She took a brush and curry-combed it for a moment. It nuzzled her and she laughed.

"Well," Gill said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "let's go eat our breakfast."

~~0~~

Later in the day, Sara and Gil went to eat supper at her uncle's house. A few more presents were exchanged and Sara started to feel the warmth of Christmas. John got new hat and sled. Aunt Catherine gave Sara a new pair of knitting needles and a new apron. The biggest surprise was that Uncle Jim had made a baby's cradle for her. The cradle was well sanded and it rocked smoothly. She could vision placing her sleeping baby inside and rocking it gently to sleep.

"This has indeed been a merry Christmas," Uncle Jim commented as he sipped his coffee.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "Yes," she nodded to Sara. "now it is time for a healthy baby."

~~0~~

_January 1780, _

The new year began perfect. Gil announced that he planned to stay home until the baby was born and Nick said he would stay as well.

"They'll get along fine without us for a few months," Nick said.

This put Sara at ease. She had so many fears about delivery and having Gil home would be a great comfort. She was afraid that the baby wouldn't come out right and the would have to cut her open to get it out. A woman in town said that her baby was born backwards! Her midwife did her best to put her mind at ease.

"Don't worry," Riley said. "you are coming along just fine. You will have a healthy baby."

Sara felt as if she was growing bigger every day and the baby was becoming more active. It began to keep her awake during the night and it sent her to relieve herself more than she ever had before. Getting clothes on was a struggle now. Gil had to pull on her stockings and button her shoes for her. Sometimes she tried to go without shoes and only wear thick woolen socks, but the cold forced her to put shoes on. Her feet were so red and swollen that soaked them at night to get them quit aching. Riley said this was natural, but Sara thought it was against nature.

"It won't be like this for long, dear," Gil said in an attempt to soothe her.

Sara let out a cry. "You're the one to talk. You have been getting your own breakfast for weeks now!" she said a lot meaner than she had intended.

Babies were always thought to happy things, but Sara was not happy. She had a sharper tongue than before and ate more than she knew she was supposed to. She wanted to sled in the snow and go walking. Instead, she sat huddled in the rocking chair. She was tired of knitting, but it was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off of things.

"Sara, how about we go for a walk?" Gil said one day.

Sara had been spending another uneventful day in her rocking chair, looking out the window at the sun on the glistening snow.

Sara hesitated. "I am much too tired," she said.

"You don't need to get depressed. Come walk with me," he said as he took her hand.

Sara reluctantly stood and they walked out the back door. Hank leaped out after them and yelped for attention. Already the fresh air made Sara feel better. The sky was clear and the birds were singing all of their beautiful songs.

"It is good to get out of that small house," Gil said.

Sara nodded. "I love our house nonetheless. It is good to feel the sunshine," she said.

"Once it gets warm I will make it bigger," Gil said. "It won't be long until the baby and soon after it will learn to hitch about the floor. We will have to give it another room to run around in."

Sara looked straight ahead. "Will you stay home until it gets warm?" she asked, taking his arm.

They walked into the grove of trees by the barn and then turned towards the river. Sara missed the river and in the past she had skated on the icy surface when it was frozen.

Gil nodded. "I do plan to," he said. "I have a lot of things I have been thinking about."

"What kind of things?" Sara asked.

Gil looked down on her and smiled. "I have been thinking about staying home. I am not as young as I once was and you are my happiness. I have been waiting too long to have happiness," he explained.

Sara looked down at the snow. She couldn't help but smile. "I do want you here," she said.

Gil nodded. "I know you do. I have thought about my retirement, but I don't want God to think me a coward," he said.

Sara shook her head. "I don't think God will think that. He knows you are honorable. It is men like my father who are dishonorable cowards," she said, leaning closer to him.

"Everything you say makes me feel better," he said. "you're right. I think I would be more of a coward if I didn't stay with you."

~~0~~

_February 1780_

Early in February, Sara braved the harshness of the cold and went to a barn raising in town. Gil bundled her up in the wagon and put hot bricks at her feet to keep them warm. Barn raisings were always eventful and not to mention that she had planned to introduce Nick and Mandy, The snow was packed down hard so that the wagon had the be taken off of it's wheels and acted like a sled. The horses pulled it faster and easier like that. The barn raising was for a newly married couple, Jennifer and Kevin Stogner. Jen had gone to school with Sara and they hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Here we are," Gil said as they reached the Stogner house.

Uncle Jim and Aunt Catherine had stayed home, but Nick and John had gone with Sara and Gil. Gil helped Sara stand and step out of the wagon. He waited until she was in the house, then the men stabled the horses. Inside the house was warm and friendly. Jen was in the far corner with her husband, so Sara walked over to talk.

"Hello!" Jen said as soon as she saw Sara.

The two women hugged. "Jen, you look so beautiful. You always have," Sara said.

Jen waved her off. "You're just saying that.," she laughed.

It was a fact that Sara wasn't lying. She had always been jealous of her friend, but now they were both married and she had nothing to be jealous about.

"How are you coming along?" Jen asked in reference to the baby.

Sara blushed. "Oh fine," she said. "though I wish it wasn't quiet so long."

Jen laughed. "Sara, don't scare me. I am with child now," she whispered.

Sara gasped. "You will make a PERFECT mother," she said to her friend.

Gil soon found her and the women all sat down to sew while the men faced the cold to raise the sides of the barn. Outside there was a commotion of hammering and sawing. Sara found Mandy and sat beside her so that she could quickly introduce her to Nick. For dinner the women set out cold chicken and hot coffee. The men swallowed it and went back to hammering.

"I dare say they don't intend to stop," Jen said as she sewed.

Sara looked on and knew that her friend may be right. It was near supper by the time the walls were raised Before the roof was added, the women bundled up and went out to see the final touch.

"Look, there is Nick," Mandy whispered.

Sara nodded and watched at the men finished the barn off. Everyone applauded and Sara waited for Nick to come down. When she saw him she rushed up to him.

"What's wrong little cousin?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sara said. "I have a friend I want you to meet."

She turned to Introduce Mandy, but she was gone. Nick laughed. "I suppose that is your invisible friend," he said.

"She was right here," Sara replied.

Nick patted her on the head. "I always knew you had lost your mind," he teased.

Sara playfully hit him. "You hush up," she said.

On the way home, Nick teased Sara about her friends being invisible. Sara teased Nick by saying if he didn't shut up then he would go flying over the side of the wagon.


	20. Chapter 20: Bringing a baby

During the ride home from the barn raising, Sara's back had started to ache. She assumed that she had been on her feet too long and brushed it off. Sleep never came that night because her she felt so uncomfortable. Gil had gone to sleep as soon as the light was out, but Sara couldn't sleep.

~~0~~

"Do you want me to go get your aunt?" he asked her as he put another quilt on her.

Sara shook her head. "No, I'll be fine," she said.

Sara knew it was too soon for the baby because she had counted in her head. She had heard that babies came early, but she wasn't ready for it yet. Sara tried to sleep, but her back was aching and her stomach started to ache. She tried not to let Gil see how much pain she was in, but he could tell.

"I am going for your aunt," he said as he put on his big coat.

Before Sara could say anything, he was out the door. She sat up in bed and rubbed her back. She figured she had done too much at the barn raising and that she was feeling it. A wave of pain came over her and she let out a cry. The pain felt like her legs were being squeezed together and shoved up into her stomach. As soon as the pain subsided, Aunt Catherine and Gil came back.

"You are drenched with sweat!" Aunt Catherine said. "Gil, hand me a bowl of hot water."

Gil moved faster than Sara had ever seen. He filled a bowl with hot water from the kettle and handed it to Aunt Catherine.

"Gil, maybe you should go for the midwife," Aunt Catherine said.

Sara shook her head. "I am not ready for the baby," she said.

Aunt Catherine laughed. "Babies come if we are ready or not," she said.

Gil had gone without Sara knowing, but she called his name anyway. Aunt Catherine pulled one of the quilts off of Sara and tossed it on the floor.

"I'll put more coal on the fire," Aunt Catherine said.

It seemed a long time before the midwife came. Waves of pain had started to come with more force and for a moment Sara wondered if she was dying. Riley checked Sara over and nodded. It was time for the baby to come.

"Gil, could you go down and wait with James and John?" Aunt Catherine asked.

Gil seemed reluctant to leave, but most men gave women privacy when they gave birth. Gil left reluctantly and Riley rolled up her sleeves. Sara couldn't believe this was happening now. She wasn't ready.

"Ok, don't push until I say so," Riley said.

Sara clenched her teeth. "Aunt Catherine," she said in a voice that scared her. "I'm not ready for the baby. I'm not ready."

"It's OK," Aunt Catherine said in that voice that always reassured her. "women have children everyday. I know you're ready to hold your baby."

Sara tried to imagine that this pain was bringing a baby. It was ready to be born, and Sara had waited a long time to see it. She felt a wetness down below and she was startled. It felt like she wet herself, but she knew she didn't.

"OK," Riley said. "get ready."

~~0~~

Gil paced the kitchen and looked out the window towards the little wooden house he built for Sara. He didn't want to admit that he was worried, but he was. Gil had woken up to Sara tossing about and when he got up she had stayed awake in bed for a long time

"Gil, have some coffee," Nick said.

"I don't think he needs any, son," Dr. Brass said.

Gil poured himself a tin cup, but Sara's uncle had been right. He set it on the table and paced. He felt useless and wanted to hold Sara's hand.

"Gilbert, I know how you are feeling. While Cathy was having my boys I paced a hole in the floor. Sara is going to be fine," Dr. Brass said.

Nick opened a biscuit and spread butter on it. "Let's just pray that all goes well," he said. "Sara is tough. It'll take more than a baby to bring her down."

Gil took a seat and John brought out the checkerboard. He tried to play checkers and then cards, but his mind was somewhere else.

~~0~~

Catherine poured fresh water into the blue bowl and carried it back to Riley and Sara. Everything appeared to be going smoothly, but with the first baby it could take a long time. At first Sara didn't want to start pushing, but she did when Catherine soothed her.

"How is she?" Catherine asked.

Riley nodded. "She is fine. We'll need the cradle in a moment," she said.

Catherine turned and opened one of Sara's trunks. In it she found a ready-made baby quilt and a extra pillow. She put the pillow in to act as a mattress, then she added the quilt. There were other small blankets in the trunk as well, so Catherine brought these out because it was cold.

"Just push one more time, Sara," Riley said.

Sara gave one more hard push and then the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby. Catherine gave Riley a towel and they wrapped the baby in it.

"Can I see it?" Sara said weakly.

Catherine smiled and brought the baby around to her. It had dark hair and bright blue eyes. It's tiny fists were waving in the air and it was wailing. Sara took the baby and tried to soothe it.

"It's a boy," Catherine said with a smile.

~~0~~

Gil grew tired of waiting, but succeeded in beating John at checkers a few times. He was just about to put his coat back on and go up to the house when Sara's aunt started down the hill. In a flash, Gil was putting on his coat and clapping his hat on. He ran out of the house and trudged up to hill to meet Catherine.

"Is it alright?" he asked out of breath.

"The baby is fine. You can go see her now," Catherine said.

~~0~~

Sara had never felt anything like that in her life, but she thought it was worth it. Riley said the baby was big and it seemed to be healthy. Sara thought her son was beautiful. When the baby was done feeding she re-swaddled it and laid back with it in her arms. Gil came into the house and went quickly to Sara's side.

"This your son," Sara said proudly.

Gil gently picked up his son and looked at it's tiny face. "He beautiful," he said.

The baby squirmed and began to whimper. Gil handed him back and quickly went to heap more coal onto the fire.

~~9~~

_March 1780_

They decided to name the baby Thomas Lansford Grissom. Thomas proved to be a big eater and for the first few days, Sara didn't know what to do with him. He slept all day, but cried all night. She quickly developed a system that required her to sleep while he slept. She was only in bed for three days, but then she was up moving about the house. She always kept Thomas nearby incase is started to fuss. When she fix breakfast she slid his cradle into the front room and went about her day. Sometimes she put him in a basket, covered in warm blankets, and carried him to Aunt Catherine's house. Thomas was always cooed over and passed around the room. He was quieter when he was in Gil's arms, as if he knew he was his father. Thankfully, the snow began to melt and Sara was able to walk outside while he napped. Hank was very accepting of Thomas and acted as a third parent. Sara didn't have the heart to explain to Hank that he wasn't a human, so she left it alone. Every night when he came in, Gil would sit with Thomas and talk to him.

"When it is warm, son, we will go fishing," Gil said.

Thomas seemed to agree because he didn't cry, he never cried when Gil held him. It was when Sara tried to take him away and that he would cry. He cried when she changed his nappy. He cried when she tried to feed him and bathe him. Mostly, he cried while she tried to sleep. She tried to explain it to Aunt Catherine, but she couldn't put into words.

"He just cries all the time and I do believe he doesn't like me," Sara said as she wiped her tears back.

Aunt Catherine shook her head. "He is probably crying because you worry too much. Babies can sense those things," she explained.

Sara didn't understand. "How do you not worry about your son?" she asked.

Aunt Catherine shrugged. "I can't," she said.

~~0~~

Thomas's crying only got worse, soon he was crying when Gil held him and he was crying when he was supposed to be sleeping. Sara thought he was sick so they had Uncle Jim come and look at him. He cried while Uncle Jim felt his body and he cried when Uncle Jim picked him up. He walked about the room with him and after a few moments, Thomas was quiet.

Sara was amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"He has colic," Uncle Jim said.

"Colic?" Sara asked, afraid that it was deadly.

"He is going to cry a lot, but just walk about with him and bounce him up and down. He isn't sick," he said as he handed her Thomas.

Thomas looked like he was tired of crying and Sara wished she could help him. After Uncle Jim left, she walked back and fourth with him until he fell asleep. She placed him in the cradle gently, but Thomas started to cry again.

"I need to sleep," she told him.

She pulled the cradle to her side of the bed and laid down to rock it. It seemed the harder she rocked it, the longer he was quiet. Sara spent a long time rocking the cradle and finally she stopped. Thomas didn't cry. Sara peeped at him and he was sound asleep.


	21. Chapter 21: April Blizzard

Now that she knew what to do, Thomas slept a little more. There was nothing that Sara loved more than being his mother. She spent so much time looking at him and she knew every little hair on his head. Sara could see that Thomas was already getting bigger. She thought for sure his eyes would turn dark and brown like hers, but they stayed the same blue. Gil officially resigned from the army, but Nick stayed and he left in the middle of March. To Sara, Gil's being home was just perfect. The days when she missed him so seemed miles away and now he was home. Gil had made plans to add another room to the little house. It would be added to the front room and would make everything more comfortable. Sara had also hoped that they could get the house white washed soon, but only time would tell. She wanted so many things for the house. She wanted a picket fence and a large porch where she could sit with Thomas and enjoy the day. The beginning of spring was always busy. Uncle Jim and Gil plowed a new garden that both Aunt Catherine and Sara would tend too and new animals were being born. Everything seemed just perfect.

"It looks like our first year has been good so far," Gil commented.

Sara was amazed that they had almost been married a year, but was sad because most of that year they had been separated. Even though things had been difficult, they had Thomas now and the promise of a brighter future. Sara had hopes that Gil would teach and that they would have finer things and she would have access to more books. But still, they were happy.

~~0~~

When all the snow had melted and the ground was dry, Gil began to build onto the house. He planned to build a big sitting room the length of the house. Gil said it would have a stone fire place and a big window with a window seat. Sara was excited to have a window seat and could see herself sitting in the window, sipping coffee or knitting. Everyday Gil went to the lumberyard and back. He made the ground on the build site even, then he began to build the frame of the new room. Since the noise was too much for Thomas, Sara took him to Aunt Catherine's. Most days she would come back with dinner and she would sit with her husband and eat.

"The work would go faster if you let me help," Sara said.

Gil thought this over. "I hate to tire you. Thomas needs a great deal of walking," he said.

"I don't mind. My days need a little excitement now and then," Sara said.

Gil laughed. "Well, I would appreciate the help. John has been helping some, but with more hands we will have the new part up soon," he said.

So when ever Thomas was asleep, Sara would help Gil build. He had her doing only little things like handing him nails or sanding wood. She held boards in place while he nailed them and brought dinner. John helped Gil with most of the work. He helped Gil haul lumber and hammer the boards in place. It took a few days for the walls to go up and then they started on the flat roof. Sara didn't like having a flat roof, but Gil said he was going to build an upstairs soon. When the walls were built, Gil and John went to the river to pick out stones for the fire place. Sara dressed Thomas and put his little bonnet on. His baby skin was soft and gentle, it burned easy in the springtime sun. While Gil and John loaded the wagon with rocks, Sara walked with Thomas along the river bank.

"This is a nice spot to swim," she told Thomas. " in the summertime we will come and dip our feet in."

Thomas kicked his feet and whimpered. Sara laid him across her shoulder and bounced him a little. Thomas quieted back down and Sara continued her walk. Even though there was a crisp breeze, the tiny buds were blooming on the trees. The grass hadn't turned green yet, but it looked like it was about to.

"This is beautiful weather," Sara said.

Gil agreed. "It is, but I am afraid that we will be hit with an April blizzard," he said.

Sara waved him off. "Couldn't be!" she said.

Gil nodded. "It has happened. It isn't too late for the temperature to fall," he said.

When the wagon was full of stones, they all rode back to house. Sara rode in the front seat with the baby on her lap, while John rode in the back. When they had unloaded the first load, Gil and John rode back to get more. Sara didn't go this time, for Thomas needed to sleep and she needed to start supper. Sara couldn't wait until the vegetable garden was full and then she would make all kinds of treats. She would make creamed corn and creamed tomatoes and creamed peas. The pig in the barn was fat and soon Uncle Jim would slaughter it. Sara always tried to get as far away from the house during slaughtering time, but in the end they would have plenty of meat. There would be spare ribs and head cheese and shoulders.

"There, there," Sara said to a crying Thomas.

Despite for Thomas's crying, Sara thought he was a good baby. He couldn't help crying, but when he wasn't crying he always fixed his eyes on her and cooed. Now that Sara knew how to calm him, he didn't cry so much. She had asked Uncle Jim how long Colic would last.

"No one really knows for sure," Uncle Jim had answered.

To Sara, nothing was more sweeter than her sleeping baby. His eyelashes were long and dark on his pink little face. He was nearly a month old, and already he reached out to grab things. He liked singing and he knew the voices of his parents. As Thomas slept in his cradle, Sara mended a pair of Gil's trousers. She thought back to what he had said about an April blizzard. She thought it was foolish that this beautiful weather would end.

~0~

Gil had been right, the next morning Sara woke up to the howling of the wind. She sat up in bed and breathed in air colder than she had ever felt in her life. She shrank back under the blankets and wanted to lie there until the storm had past, but Thomas's crying gave her the strength to get up. Gil had already gotten up and the cook stove was roaring. There was a pot of coffee on the stove already, so Sara started some salt-pork frying and went to gather the baby. The kitchen was warmer than the bedroom, but not by much. Sitting by the cook stove, she bundled Thomas up.

"What did I tell you," Gil teased. "a blizzard!"

Sara nodded. "Yes, but it really isn't April just yet."

~~0~~

_April 1780_

April came soon enough, but the wind still blew. Sara was sorry that all the buds on the trees and new grass had all frozen, but nature could take care of it's self. They needed to go to town to get provisions, but the wind was blowing so hard that neither Gil nor Sara dare go out. Breakfast, dinner, and supper usually consisted of the same bread and potatoes. Even though they kept the cook stove well stocked, the heat didn't seem to travel far. Gil moved the table and chairs at night and they put the feather mattress in the kitchen and slept in front of the stove with Thomas between them Gil stayed awake most nights, keeping the fire going.

"Your fireplace will hold a bigger fire than this," he told her.

The wind blew for six days, and then finally it was quiet. The silence was odd to hear and it rang in Sara's ears. Outside the sun glistened on the hard-packed snow. Gil opened the front door to look out and the snow came up to his waist!

"Would you look at that!" Gil exclaimed.

Sara was amazed. "Do you suppose we can walk across?" she asked with wide eyes.

Gil nodded. "We should go and see about your aunt and uncle," he said.

Sara agreed. "I would like to," she said.

She set Thomas in his basket and bundled him up. His bonnet was on his little head to protect him from the bright sun. Then she gathered her knitting bag and they left. Carefully the walked across the snow. Gil held her arm firm as they walked. Once or twice she almost slipped, but Gil was strong and kept her upright. As they got to the door it opened and Uncle Jim took Thomas's basket and helped them into the house. The kitchen was warm and Aunt Catherine had a hot breakfast cooking.

"You were right," John said. "It was a blizzard."

"I wasn't expecting it to be so long though," Gil admitted.

Sara lifted Thomas up and laid him on her shoulder. "How did you fair?" she asked her aunt.

"Well," said Aunt Catherine. "we kept the sitting room door open and the fire lit. We have a fireplace in our bedroom, so John slept with us. The cellar was well stocked, so we made out fine."

"I am more worried about your house," Uncle Jim said.

Sara shook her head. "Gil made the house just fine. It was cold in the bedroom, but we slept in the kitchen by the stove. When the new part is built we will have the new fireplace," she explained.

"I hate to agree with your uncle, but I was worried too," Gil admitted. "I will have to tar it up better and then we will paint it white. You have always wanted it white, Sara."

Sara nodded. "I know we will be comfortable," she said.

After Sara had fed Thomas and laid him in a box that Aunt Catherine had found, she and Gil ate breakfast. It was good to eat something other than potatoes and bread and Sara was happy. Having company was nice on such a cold day. Gil and John played cards, while Uncle Jim read the paper out loud. Sara and Aunt Catherine knitted and listened. That night they slept at Uncle Jim's house. Gil had brought blankets from the little house and Sara made a pallet in the sitting room by the fire place. The floor in the sitting room wasn't hardwood, but carpet, and Sara knew they would sleep fine. She put Thomas's box near the pallet and when it was his bedtime, Sara laid him gently in it and pulled his blankets up to his little chin. That night they slept warmer than they had all week.

~0~

The next day the sun melted some of the snow and there was the contstant sound of water dripping off the eaves. Gil and John broke a path to the little house and Sara went in to check on it. It was fine except for some water that had trickled under the door and wet the floor. She mopped up the water and checked on what need to be brought from town, for Gil was going to get supplies.

"We need flour and sugar and more coffee and salt pork," Sara said, telling him a few things they needed.

Gil nodded. "I need more tobacco and nails. I am going to have to get started again on the new room," he said.

Sara and Aunt Catherine brought the blankets back up to the house and Sara did all the cleaning that it had been too cold to do. Sara put the pillows on the bed around Thomas and set him in between them. It made a type of bed for him and she thought he would appreciate the change. Thomas kicked his feet and looked at his surroundings. With the baby safe, Sara got dinner. She used the rest of the bread and fried the last piece of salt pork. When Gil came back they stocked the pantry. There was all the good things to eat and Gil had even brought her some lemon drops.

"Look what I brought you, son," Gil said as he pulled out a little wooden giraffe.

He walked over to the bed and showed it to Thomas. Thomas didn't reach out to it, but he looked at it. Gil set it by Thomas and ate his dinner. Sara added some of the leftover potatoes and after Sara washed the dishes, Gil went to look at the mud and snow in the new section.

"It seems I can finish the roof and start your fireplace," Gil said.

"Don't you need to make the floor first?" Sara asked.

Gil said. "No, I am going to have earth for the hearth so nothing can catch fire. I'll fashion you a bracket so that you can set things on the top," he said.

All the following week, the snow melted. Mandy came over for a visit and made a fuss over Thomas, picking him up and kissing him. Thomas didn't like strangers, he cried until Sara took him back and rocked him gently.

"You disappeared at the barn raising," Sara teased.

Mandy laughed. "I grew cold feet!" she admitted.

"Oh you shouldn't," Sara said. "Nick is a lovely man."

Mandy nodded. "I know," she said. "I have to get back home to help mother. Do come and sit with us soon, all Wendy talks about is seeing the baby."

Sara said that she would and Mandy left. When she was alone with her boys again, Sara took Thomas and went to see Gil's work.


	22. Chapter 22: Those Pesty Pests

The new part of the house was coming along splendidly. Gil had the walls built up, the fireplace was stoned, and the doors were cut. He had also tarred up the house and stuck tar paper between the cracks. From the outside it looked horrible, the black tar was stripped along the boards and it looked like a tiger house, but the inside was dry. Gil promised that he would paint it after he got the floor laid. The weather was warm enough now for Sara to walk with Thomas among the trees. At first he didn't like the wind blowing on his skin, but he became used to it and soon he looked forward to his walks. On most days Hank walked with them, but he sometimes ran off to chase the rats that were starting to make their homes in the barn.

"I have to start setting out poison for the rats," Gil said one day.

The next day he came home with a clear bottle and started to spread it over pieces of cheese. He set them all over the house and before nightfall there was a dead rat outside the pantry door. Rats were most likely the ugliest thing she had ever seen in her life. Its mouth was open and Sara could see little teeth that were sharp enough to chew her finger off. She picked it up by its ropey tail and flung it into the woods. That wasn't the end to their problem. The seed bags in the pantry began to have holes in the bottom and once when Sara was reaching for flour, the bag started to move. She had screamed and Gil had come and killed it with his gun.

"Gil, we can't live like this," Sara said.

"I know," he answered. "other people in town say that if you burn the tall grass then rats won't have a place to hide. I should dig you a cellar and build some drawers for you. Don't leave food uncovered."

The problem was worse at night. Sara would lay awake and listen as the rats scurried about. Hank did his best to hunt them, but it was more a job for a cat. One night, as Sara lay awake, she heard something skitter into their bedroom and she went stiff. She wanted to light a candle, but if it was a big rat it would turn on her and it would attack. She waited until she heard it leave, but it crept to the other side of the bed. She heard it climb something and she sat up in bed. There, by the light of the moon, she saw Thomas's cradle and a giant rat perched on the end of it. It looked back at her for a moment and it's red eyes glowed back at her. Sara screamed and threw the oil lamp at it, knocking it off but not killing it. It ran away and Thomas cried. Gil sat up beside her and looked around the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was a rat!" Sara said as she lifted the baby up. "It was trying to eat Thomas."

In town there had been a few reports of rats trying to eat babies. Babies smelled like milk and rats were attracted to that smell. If a baby was unlucky, the rat would eat it's face. Thankfully that hadn't happened in town, but people had been warned.

"That's it," Gil said as he looked at the broken lamp and a crying Thomas. "I'm bringing a cat home tomorrow."

Sara nestled the baby between them that night, but didn't sleep for fear of waking up to find a rat standing over her.

0~0

The next day Gil brought back a cat, like he had promised. Sara had never been found of cats, but it was necessary. It was a pretty cat, with orange and black on it. It also had a long tail and big ears.

"It looks like a good mouser," Gil observed.

Sara steered clear of the cat. It laid in front of the cook stove and slept. As she fed Thomas, she rocked back and fourth, waiting for the cat to spring and chase a rodent. As Thomas nursed, Sara felt her eye lids grow heavy. She woke with a start to the sound of a chair hitting the floor and the cat letting out an angry yowl. She set Thomas in his cradle and went to lift up the tablecloth to see the cat with it jaws locked onto the neck of a rat. The rat was much bigger than the cat and fought back. Sara grabbed her broom and got ready to hit the rodent when it got away. The pest bit into the cat and it screamed, but with one powerful leap the cat pounced again and the rat went limp.

"You did it!" Sara exclaimed.

Before cat could start to eat it's kill, Sara took it away and flung it into the burn pile where Gil burned things. He said that the dead rats were starting to stink up the woods and he needed to burn the bodies. She picked up the cat and tried to doctor it's bites, but it seemed to have it's own technique. When Gil came in, Sara told him what had happened. Later, more and more rat bodies turned up.

"Well, we almost have that problem solved," Gil said as he lit his pipe. "I wonder what comes next."

~0~

__

May 1780

For John's birthday Aunt Catherine decided to have a party. John invited all of his school friends and Uncle Jim invited family. Sara helped make the cake and clean Aunt Catherine's house from top to bottom. It was also the one year mark for her and Gil and they were celebrating that too, though it was mostly John's party. The day before the party Sara bathed Thomas. Nowadays he liked his bath and laughed when he was in the tub. After Thomas was in bed, Sara helped Gil bathe and then he helped her. Though they were grown and didn't need help, they both liked it when they helped each other. This was one of their few moments alone together. Springtime was always a rush and people stopped by to visit Thomas nonstop. Sara missed being alone with her husband, not so much that she wished Thomas away, but enough to wish that they lived farther away from everyone.

"What are you thinking about?" Gil asked her as he watched her wash.

"Just us," Sara said. "about our one year mark. We haven't had much alone time because I was with child soon after we married."

Gil nodded. "Yes, I know," he said. "I love Thomas, but sometimes I wish it hadn't happened so soon. I hated being away from you for so long after we married."

Sara smiled. "I have you all t myself right now," she said.

Gil smiled. "Let's go on a trip," he said.

"To where?" Sara asked.

Gil thought for a moment. "We can go into Philadelphia and find a nice place to stay. They have a nice inn," he said.

Sara thought this over. "I hate to expose Thomas to so much," she said.

"Your aunt has been asking to sit with him for a while. How about we go alone?" Gil said.

Sara smiled. "It dose sound nice?" she said.

The thought of having Gil to herself sounded more than nice, it sounded wonderful. They had gotten married so fast they didn't have time to plan a big wedding party or a honeymoon, they just had a ceremony. The next day after they were married, Gil started working and soon they had been with child. Thinking about it now, Sara wanted nothing more than quiet time with Gil. She wanted much more than a bath or to be alone in bed, she wanted to walk through the forest alone with him . She wanted to go shopping with him and go on buggy rides. Now that Thomas's colic had gone down a lot, it would be easier to leave him. Aunt Catherine had broke him to glass bottles now, so milk wouldn't be a problem.

Gil nodded. "We can start making arrangements tomorrow," he said.

~0~

The next day Sara was up before the sun and getting breakfast. Gil had dug a cellar under the floor of the new room and Sara lifted the door to get the butter. It was still unfinished and dirty, but it was beautiful. The window seat had been carved and so had a bookshelf. For breakfast Sara made mush with buttered bread. She didn't want to make a heavy meal because there would be food at the party. When everything was finished and the dishes washed, Sara dressed herself in her blue calico and straw bonnet. She dressed Thomas in his new blue gown and matching bonnet. Blue was a fitting color for a boy and Sara thought she had the most handsome son in the county. Gil had a cobbler make little brown shoes for him, so now he looked like a little man. Thomas's hair was so dark that it looked almost black and his eyes were still the same blue from when he was born.

"Is my family ready?" Gil asked as he put his hat on.

Sara said that they were and they left. Hank walked to the party with them, but when he saw all the guests he turned back towards home. Thomas put his fist in his mouth and made a gurgling noise. Drool dribbled down and Sara had to wipe it off his gown.

"Is that the little lad?" Sara heard Uncle Charles ask.

Since Thanksgiving, Sara hadn't spoken to Uncle Charles. But he was family and Sara knew she must hold her tongue. Gil felt her tension and placed his hand on her back to steady her.

"Yes," Sara said with a smile.

"Let me see the little guy," Uncle Charles said.

Before Sara could move, Uncle Charles had taken Thomas away and was looking at him. Thomas looked back, his fist still in his mouth.

"He is a fat little lad," Uncle Charles said. "he is a healthy boy. I think it is good that you didn't have a girl, she would have turned out just like you, Sara. You need sons."

Sara took offense, but did not say so. This was John's party and she didn't want to ruin it. Uncle Charles bounced Thomas and Thomas began to wiggle. Sara saw his little face wrinkle up with worry and then he screamed.

"There, there," Uncle Charles tried to say.

Thomas screamed so loud his face turned red and he balled his hands up. The tears were running so fast that Sara was scared. Soon everyone started to look towards them and Sara took Thomas back. He quieted down as soon as his mother was holding him and Sara sighed.

"He has had colic," Sara explained.

Uncle Charles nodded. "Perhaps I better be off," he said as he turned.

Sara looked down at Thomas, who had put his fist back in his mouth and was looking around like nothing had happened. Sara kissed his head and went inside to help Aunt Catherine.

"Oh, there you are," Aunt Catherine said.

Sara set Thomas down in the packing box that Aunt Catherine kept for him and put her apron on. The packing box acted like a pen and Uncle Jim had carved little animals in it. Inside the pen, Thomas had a stuffed bear and his wooden giraffe.

"Sorry," Sara apologized. "Uncle Charles wanted to hold Thomas."

Aunt Catherine laughed. "I could tell Thomas didn't like him much," she said.

Sara agreed and helped prepare food for the quests. Outside the boys ran around with sticks that acted as swords. She thought that John was growing up so fast. When she had come to live with her aunt and uncle, he had been the little boy she climbed trees with and she minded whenever her aunt was busy. Now he was almost a man.

"Do you ever want to have another child?" Sara asked without thinking.

Aunt Catherine was quiet, but then answered. "Yes," she said. "I do want another, but it hasn't happened yet."

Sara smiled. "Maybe when Thomas is older I can have another and we can be with child at the same time," she said.

Aunt Catherine laughed. "Sara, I am thirty-five! I think that my time has probably passed for more children," she said.

Sara assumed she was right and continued to help cook. They party lasted for only a couple of hours, and Sara was relieved when everyone started to leave. Thomas lay asleep in the packing box, but Sara picked him up to feed him. If Uncle Charles was right about one thing, it was that Thomas was fat. He was so plump that Gil called him his little butterball. Sara sat in Aunt Catherine's wicker rocker and nursed him. Thomas was always a greedy eater and sometimes sucked more than he swallowed.

"I miss that," Aunt Catherine said when she saw Sara,

Sara looked down at Thomas and smiled. "I enjoy it. I don't know why," she said.

"It's because your mothering him," Aunt Catherine said. "mothers enjoy that."

Sara rubbed Thomas's head and Aunt Catherine came over to look at him. "Wow, he is greedy," Aunt Catherine laughed.

Sara pulled him away and saw that Thomas wasn't happy about it. He opened his and looked at Sara, waiting for her to put him back where he was. Aunt Catherine laid a towel on her shoulder and took him while Sara fastened her dress. As soon as she was done Mrs. Debose walked in.

"_Who invited that old bat?" _Sara wondered.

Mrs. Debose took one look at Thomas. "Oh, what an adorable baby!" she exclaimed.

She snatched him away from Aunt Catherine and laid him on her shoulder. She bounced him up and down and Sara could see catastrophe.

"Mrs. Debose, you may not want to-" Sara started.

"Oh be quiet," she snapped at Sara.

Just as she said it, Thomas burped and spit all over Mrs. Debose. She held him at arms length and wrinkled he nose at the baby.

"I should have known_ your_ son would do that," she said as she thrust him back into Aunt Catherine's arms.

When Mrs. Debose hurried from the room, Sara snickered. She looked at Thomas, who had put his fist back in his mouth, and smiled.

"You know who irritates mama," she said.

**A/N:**

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what you like or don't like. Tell me what you wanna see and I'll do my best! Check out my new story, 'Stealing Faces'. :P Have a blessed day and keep me in your prayers because I am trying to get into school. **


	23. Chapter 23: On Holiday

"Are you sure you have all his things?" Sara asked again.

Like Gil had said, Aunt Catherine and Uncle Jim had been glad to sit with Thomas while they went on a holiday. Aunt Catherine had put the cradle beside her bed and Uncle Jim had gotten extra bottles. Sara was a bundle of nerves as she unloaded extra nappies and socks onto Aunt Catherine's table. She didn't want to leave him, least something go wrong.

"I have a few extra bonnets and three gowns. Unless he gets sick I'm sure he'll be fine," Sara said.

Sara pulled his shoes out of her carpet bag and his wooden giraffe. "Here is his giraffe. He likes to take his bath with it. Remember that he likes to eat a lot, so fill up the bottles a lot. Oh my, what if there isn't enough milk?" Sara asked.

Gil chuckled. "There is plenty of milk," he said. "we have two cows now."

Sara straightened up. "I guess that's everything. He likes to have his back rubbed, so if he starts to cry just rub his back."

Aunt Catherine nodded. "I know," she said with a laugh. "I have two sons and they were the same."

Sara took Thomas and hugged him to her. She was excited to be going away with Gil for a whole week, but she was having more than second thoughts about leaving Thomas behind. She kissed his baby soft hair and his face.

"He's going to be fine, Sara," Gil said as he put his arm around her.

Sara handed him back to her aunt and turned with Gil. He had the wagon already packed and climbed up to help her into her seat.

"Goodbye!" everyone said.

"Goodbye!" Sara and Gil answered.

Gil chirruped to the horses and they started over the hill. Sara thought she heard Thomas cry, but told herself that he was fine with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Jim. The day was bright and the sun was warm on her face. The longer they rode in the wagon, the more relaxed she became. Sara leaned against Gil and sighed. Gil looked down at her and put his arm around her.

"When I first saw you I knew I was never going to get you out of my mind," he said.

"Really?" Sara said with a laugh.

Gil nodded. "Yes," he said. "I just loved your personality and your smile."

Sara blushed. It had been a long time since Gil made her blush. In the past, her cheeks would grow hot when he looked at her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer to him.

"We are going to have a wonderful time," Sara sighed.

A friend of Gil's said that they could stay in his house for a week. He was going out of town and had asked Gil to watch his house for him while he was away. Sara wondered if this was the same man who had the key to the college, but she didn't ask.

"Yes," Gil agreed. "we are."

They stopped halfway to Philadelphia to eat lunch from tin pails. Sara had packed cold chicken and boiled eggs. The had folded pieces of paper with salt and pepper and they at that with the eggs. They drank water from Gil's canteen and they drove off again. It was nearly suppertime by the time they entered the city. Even though it hadn't been that long since Sara had been there, new buildings were already being built. The drove down first street and Sara gapped at the sizes of the houses there. Each house was two levels and had large porches. Gil pulled up in front of a brick house with green shutters. It wasn't as big as the others around it, but it was bigger than their own.

"This is it," Gil said as he got down to open the gate.

He walked the horses up the drive and they stopped under a canopy. There was a flower garden in front of the house. It hade roses and tulips and daisies. Sara couldn't believe that she was actually going to stay a whole week in that house. Of course she would keep it clean and what have you, but it was something different. Gil helped her down and together they went in. Gil had been their before, but Sara hadn't. The kitchen wasn't as big as Uncle Charles's, but it had a big stone oven that Sara whished she had at home. There was a shelf to her left that was filled with dishes and another to her right that was filled with spices.

"I want to built our house like this one day," Gil said with a smile.

He walked her over to the pantry and opened the door. It looked like a little grocery store because it was filled with good things to eat. There were soda crackers and canned preserves and all kinds of meat. There were loaves of bread and fish was salted in a barrel.

"Gil, we are going to eat the queen of England!" Sara exclaimed.

The rest of the house was just as impressive. The floors were shiny and there was carpet in the upstairs bedrooms. The room they were to stay in had a huge bed and a big window. There was a wash stand next to the bed on one side and a wardrobe on the other side. Sara unpacked all their things and set it neatly in the wardrobe. After all the unpacking was done, the house was quiet.

"How about a walk before supper?" Gil asked.

Sara said that it was a good idea, so she put on her straw hat and they went for a walk. Outside horse-drawn buggies drove down the street. Sara and Gil only had a wagon, but she wasn't complaining. They walked on the sidewalk and Sara saw the other ladies holding parasols. They were dressed in fine material and walked with men that wore tall hats. Sara and Gil didn't have tall hats or paroles, but she didn't feel as if she were missing out. She diverted her attention away from the people and looked into the yards. Each house seemed to get bigger and bigger as they walked. Every yard seemed to have a different tree in it and every yard had freshly cut grass.

Sara sighed. "It is so pretty here," she said.

Gil looked down at her. "Do you want to move here?" he asked.

Sara was shocked. The new room wasn't even finished yet and Gil was already talking about moving to a new home.

"Our house is just fine," Sara said.

"That wasn't what asked you," Gil said with a smile.

Sara didn't know what to say. "Well, it is pretty," she said.

Gil nodded. "I have been offered a job at the college. I will start this fall and the pay will be good. We can live in any house you want to and I'll buy you all kinds of nice things. Thomas will go to a good school," he said.

Sara felt a mixture of excitement and sadness at once. She wanted Gil to have a nice job, but at the same time she wanted to be near her aunt and uncle.

"What about our house?" she asked.

"We can sell it when I'm done with the new room," Gil answered.

Sara didn't know what to say. She had been looking forward to her window seat and her fireplace. She felt as if Gil had done all of that work in vain.

"I want you to think about it," Gil said. "I won't move unless you will be happy. Your happiness is most important."

Sara looked at him and smiled. "You're so good to me, Gil. What ever did I do to have you?" she asked.

Gil smiled. "You love me," he said. "that's all I need."

~0~

For supper that night Sara heated up some oyster soup and laid out soda crackers. The soup was rich and the little oysters were so good. For dessert Sara set out some fresh peaches. She hadn't had peaches in a while so it was a good treat. As she washed the dishes, Gil pulled out a gift for her. Sara was so excited, but sad because she didn't have anything for him. She didn't think that he would give her a present.

"Open it," he said with a smile.

Sara sat down at the table and tore off the brown paper. Inside was a copy of her favorite book, _Gulliver's Travels. _The book was leather and the edges of the pages were golden. It was indeed the most finest piece of fiction she had ever owned.

"Oh," Sara gasped. "Gil it is so beautiful. I don't have anything for you."

"Never mind," Gil said. "I didn't give it to you to get something back."

Sara looked it over and sighed. "It has always been my favorite," she said.

Gil put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I knew you would love it. I always see you reading that worn out copy at your uncle's house. Now you have your own," he said with a smile.

Sara turned to him and kissed him. The had kissed each other plenty of times since they had been married, but since the birth of their son, kisses have been short. Gil kissed her back and Sara whispered in his ear.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, setting her book on the table.

Gil put one arm under her legs and lifted her up. She had always been light to him and his arms so strong underneath her. He carried her upstairs and there they enjoyed each other. Sara knew that she would never love anyone else as long as she lived. She loved him more than herself.

~0~

The next morning Sara gad slept late. She woke up beside Gil, his warm body a comfort to her. It had been a while since they had been alone like last night and Sara had welcomed it. She brushed the hair off of Gil's face and smiled. He was so handsome and she knew Thomas was going to be just as good looking and manly. She slipped out of bed and quietly down the stair, with the hopes to make her husband a nice breakfast. She looked out the window at the trees and sighed; it was a beautiful day. As she mixed eggs together she thought of what Gil had said. If they moved then they would have a nice house with money to do all the things they had always wanted. Thomas could play with the children in town and he would go to a school. More than that, Sara knew Gil loved to teach. He was a smart man and just the though of him wanting to put his dreams aside for her happiness spoke volumes. The sound of Gil coming down the stairs pulled her from her thoughts and she set the eggs on the table and turned to butter some bread. He kissed her on the neck as he passed and breathed in the scent of her skin.

"Last night was beautiful," he whispered to her.

Sara blushed at the memories. "It was," she said with a smile.

Gil took a seat at the table and Sara poured him some coffee. They ate eggs and buttered bread, just a simple breakfast for a peaceful morning. Gil's blue eyes looked at Sara and she smiled.

"I have been thinking about moving," she said.

Gil set down his coffee. "Do you think it would be something you would like to do?" he asked her.

Sara nodded. "Yes," she said. "I think it would be perfect."

After breakfast they went to window shop in town. There were new stores that had already-made dresses in the window and new shoes in a row. They went in and bought Thomas his first pair of suspenders and a sailboat. Sara knew he was too small to do much but look at it and put it in his mouth, but he would like it anyways. They stopped and ate a restaurant for dinner. It was a nice place with beautiful tables and carpet. The both ordered potato soup and garlic bread. Sara had never made garlic bread before, but it didn't look hard.

"Gil," she said. "do you think that we will be happy here?"

Gil wiped his mouth with his napkin and nodded. "I think so. I know you don't have any friends here, but you'll find some. I believe your friend Warrick lives around town," he said.

Sara gasped. "I forgot!" she said. "you will just love him, Gil. I have know him since I was a girl."

Gil nodded. "I met him at the picnic. He is a nice man," he said.

Sara reached out and took Gil's hand. "I love you. I am having such a good vacation.," she said.

Gil looked at his beautiful wife and smiled. He didn't know why God decided to bless him with her, but she was his very own. Honestly, he had married her quick because he didn't want to loose her. He still remembered the day his life nearly changed forever. When he read that she wanted to end their courtship, he was heart broken. He took it out on everyone else around him and he wanted to end his life. It was Nick who had told him to talk to her and in the end everything had been taken care of. He wasn't angry at Sara, but he had been hurt. Their marriage had changed both of them. Sara had proved to be soft hearted to the people she loved, but she had a quick tongue. She had matured a lot in their time together, but she still had things to learn. Now that they had Thomas, things were different.

"I love you too, my love," he said.


	24. Chapter 24: The Way of Life

Of all the things Sara liked about the big house, the library was her favorite. The shelves were lined almost to the ceiling and the books looked to be all new. The floor was hard wood and gigantic red tapestries hung down over the windows. The beauty took Sara's breath away.

"I knew I'd find you in here," Gil said as he opened the door.

Sara smiled. "How can anyone resist. I can stay in here all day," she said.

"Well," Gil said. "I have something to show you. It won't take too long. Grab your hat."

Sara stepped out of the house with her hat and saw Gil waiting on the porch. He took her hand and they walked up third street and onto main street. Gil was walking too fast and Sara asked him to slow down, but Sara hurried along to keep up with his footsteps.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," Gil answered.

He turned onto another street and Sara saw a neat little row of houses that she hadn't seen before. They walked slowly down the sidewalk and they stopped in front of a stone cottage. It was interesting to see a house made of stone. Most of the ones Sara had ever seen had been made of wood.

"What is this place?" Sara asked.

"It's a house," Gil replied.

Sara was puzzled for a moment. "Do you know who lives here?" she asked.

"We can live here," Gil said quickly.

Sara was shocked that Gil had found a house that fast. She looked at it and felt sad. If he had found a house, then that meant that moving wasn't a dream.

"Let me show you the inside," Gil said as he opened the gate and let her up the stone walk.

The yard was not as big as the others, but it wasn't small. There was a large cottonwood tree in front with a swing hanging from a branch. It swayed back and fourth in the wind and Sara could see sitting Thomas in it and pushing him. The walkway that led up to the house was bricked and flowerbeds were laid the length of the porch. Gil unlocked the door with a key and Sara stepped inside.

"It's all white!" Sara said in amazement, her voice echoing in the empty house.

The inside of the house was all white and looked different from the ordinary brown walls that they had at home. Gil said it had dry-wall behind it. Dry wall was thicker than tar paper and would keep out the cold of any snow storm. There was a gigantic stone fireplace in that front room and a built-in bookshelf against one wall. There was also a window seat that had a deep red velvet cushion.

"Gil, it's so big," Sara gasped.

"Wait until you see the kitchen," he replied.

He led her down a hard-wood hallway and there she saw the kitchen. It was all stone and had shelves built into the walls. It was painted yellow and had a giant stove with four burners and two ovens. It wasn't as big as she had seen, but it was the biggest that she had ever come close to owning. There was a pantry there also, it was yellow too. Inside there was were more shelves and drawers for storing food and other cooking tools. A window looked out into the backyard and sunlight made the little pantry pleasant. The cellar was in the pantry also. You had to lift the door up and right there was a small staircase that led down into it. It was bricked and had shelves for all kinds of preserves.

"See," Gil said. "it has everything you need. "

"It is nice. It is also snug," she said.

She walked back up the small staircase and Gil took her to look at the bedrooms. There were three bedrooms, each with their own window. Sara saw that one could be Thomas's room and the other room could be anything she wanted until she had another baby. Each room was white and very spacious. There was a backyard to the house. It had a small stable and an old vegetable garden. The thought of a vegetable garden made her ache because she had one at home that she shared with her aunt. Behind the house there were no trees or rivers. There was only the backyard of another house. She couldn't walk among the flowers or hear the wind, but it was a good house.

"What do you think, dear?" he asked her.

Sara's lip trembled. It was a beautiful house, but it wasn't her house. It wasn't the house that Gil built for her and that they had first lived in. It wasn't the house Thomas was born in.

"I think it is beautiful, Gil," Sara answered.

~0~

The rest of their holiday went by in a blur. They had all kinds of good things to eat and the bed they slept in was as soft as a cloud. The days were spent reading to one another and taking long walks. The day before they left, Sara washed the bedclothes and gave the house a good cleaning. It was always proper to leave things the way you found them. Gil left the key under the doormat and they left for home. Truth be told, Sara was homesick. She missed the forest and the sound of the birds. She missed her aunt and they way they would talk and knit. Aunt Catherine was, without a doubt, her best friend. If she moved to Philadelphia, who would she knit with? Who would she laugh with when Thomas did something new?

"Penny for your thoughts," Gil said with a smile.

Sara hesitated. "I will miss everything if we move. I will miss them so much," she said honestly.

Gil sighed and pulled her close. "I know you will. I will miss it all too, but just think of how much you will have. I will be able to give you good clothes and books. Thomas will have plenty of food and warm clothes," he said. "we can have a bigger family in this house."

Sara nodded. "I know we will have a good life, but I have always lived in the country. I am afraid I won't fit in," she said.

Gil chuckled. "You'll fit in or I'll eat my hat!" he said. "I know you will have a good group of friends."

Sara could only hope he was right. She had never been good at making friends because she was different. She knitted and sewed like everyone else, but she would take a book and a swim over knitting. The woman Gil had fallen for and married was a country girl. What would happen if it didn't work out?

~0~

They arrived home just before dinner and Sara was eager to see her baby. Aunt Catherine came out carrying Thomas. In a flash, Sara had climbed down from the wagon and towards her son.

"Mama has missed you!" Sara said, lifting him out of her aunt's arms.

To Sara, Thomas had gained weight. He face was more dumpy and his hair was longer. She kissed him all over and hugged him to her.

"Did everything go alright?" Sara asked eagerly.

Aunt Catherine nodded. "He was fine," she said. "he slept through the night last night."

Sara smiled. "He did?" she asked.

Uncle Jim came up to stand beside them. "He is a big eater," he said.

Gil agreed. "Yes he is," he said. "hello there, son,"

Gil took Thomas and kissed his face. Thomas laughed and made his gurgling noise. Gil laid the baby against his shoulder and Thomas grabbed his ear in his fist.

"Ow!" Gil said. "you have gotten strong."

Sara laughed and took the baby back. "I am afraid he isn't going to stay in his cradle now!" she said.

Aunt Catherine agreed. "You're going to have quite a time," she said.

Sara and Gil stayed for dinner before going home. It was good to eat her aunt's cooking and talk with John again. Even though she had enjoyed her holiday, she was glad to be back home. Uncle Jim's house wasn't as big as the house that they stayed in, but it was homey and had everything a body could want. Suddenly, the thought of moving was too overwhelming and Sara felt her lip tremble.

"Sara," John asked. "what's the matter?"

Sara smiled. "It is good to be here," she said.

Aunt Catherine smiled. "We all missed you and Gil. Why, just yesterday I was lonely for someone to talk to," she said.

Uncle Jim gave a hearty laugh. "Am I not worthy enough to talk to anymore?" he asked.

Aunt Catherine joined his laughter. "You know how I mean, James. Sometimes a lady needs another lady," she said.

~00~

Thomas was restless that night and didn't want to sleep in his cradle/ Sara held him to her and rocked him until he finally fell asleep. As the rocking chair creaked back and fourth, Sara looked into the face of her sleeping child. His face was so innocent and so sweet, that she was willing to do anything to ensure that he had a comfortable life. Babies were Sara's proof of the existence of God.

"Is he asleep?" Gil asked in a whisper.

Sara nodded. "Yes," she stood carefully with him. "he is just excited that we have come home."

"I know he is," Gil agreed. "he is turning out to be quite a little rascal."

Sara laid him in his cradle and gave it a gentle rock. "He is going to be a strong boy," she said with pride.

Gil came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know you are said to be moving, but everything will be for the better. Think of how much we can give our son," he said.

Sara placed her hand on his and smiled up at him. "I know we will be quite comfortable," she said. "but I will miss it here. You built this house for me and this is where our son was born."

"I will miss it too," Gil agreed. "but we have to move on."

Sara knew that her husband was right. Aunt Catherine had to leave her family to start a life here in Brandywine. She wrote to her parents often, but hadn't seen them in so long. It was a way of life.

~~0~~

**This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to post it so that you know that I haven't forgotten it. I GOT INTO SCHOOL and am moving on Sunday. You don't have to review this chapter because it may not let you. However, if you want to you can submit an anonymous review. Have a great day and thanks for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25: The Way Things Change

_June 1780,_

Telling her aunt she was moving was something Sara didn't want to do. Aunt Catherine had always been so good to her. She had taken care of her when she was sick and taught her how to be a woman. First Gil spoke to her uncle. Uncle Jim offered to buy the house from them once the new additions had been completed.

"We'll keep it in the family," he said.

Sara told Gil and Uncle Jim not to breathe a word of the move to Aunt Catherine. She wanted to tell her herself. However, every time an opportunity presented itself, she couldn't muster the courage.

"I just can't," Sara repeated to herself.

Gil started to finish the new part of the house so he could settle on a price with Uncle Jim. From very early in the morning until very late at night, Gil sawed and hammered. All the pounding worried Thomas, so Sara carried him outdoors into the beautiful summer air. Her favorite spot in the valley was the large black-eyed Susan field. There, she would spread a blanket and sit with Thomas, enjoying the day and picking flowers. For summer days, Sara dressed him in a blue gown and little bonnet, to protect his baby-fine skin. His dark hair, that was nearly black, curled out from underneath the back of the bonnet. His little eyes were still blue, but not so much as when he was born. Sara knew that once they moved to the big sit, they wouldn't be able to sit in a wide field of flowers or walk beside the babbling brook. The noises of town were so different from the noises of the country. Town was filled with the sound of horse hooves and people shouting to one another. The valley bathed in the sounds of crickets and wind.

"There is a butterfly," Sara said to her son as one fluttered past.

Thomas didn't understand and went back to chewing on his naked foot. Sara took a deep gulp of the sweet air and her eyes filled with tears. She was going to miss the dewy mornings and the sound of cicadas as she tried to sleep. She was going to long to walk bare-footed out to milk the cows. Beside her, Thomas cooed sweetly. He was so young and innocent, that he did not know they were going to leave his true home for the bustling city. He didn't know that everything they knew was about to change.

~~0~~

Later that afternoon, as Thomas was taking his nap, Sara helped Aunt Catherine churn butter. Nothing was better than fresh creamy butter and sweet butter milk. As Sara worked the large, wooden dasher up and down, Aunt Catherine fried potatoes and salt pork for that night's supper. She was talking of Nick's homecoming and of the summer picnic.

"Oh, it'll be good to have the whole family together," Aunt Catherine said.

"Yes," Sara said as listened to the milk churn about.

Aunt Catherine talked on. "I noticed Thomas has grown," she said with a broad smile. "He has already outgrown his first pair of trousers! That boy is growing like a weed."

"I know," Sara agreed. "He is getting too long for his cradle. Gil is already making him a trundle bed."

Aunt Catherine stopped her work and went over to admire the sleeping baby. "Have you given thought to having another baby? You know, it can happen anytime," she teased.

Sara laughed for the first time all day. "Not yet," she said. "Thomas is young yet and-"

Sara stopped mid sentence and laid the dasher to the side. She was going to comment about the move, but she hadn't told her aunt yet. Aunt Catherine took notice of the look on her face and sighed.

"Sara, I wish you would make a clean breast of it," Aunt Catherine said. "Have you and Gil been quarrelling?"

Sara shook her head. "No nothing like that. It is just that… Gil thinks we should move to Philadelphia," she finally said.

Aunt Catherine laughed and shook her head. "Why on earth would he think that?" she asked. "You have just started the new room and besides you live here."

Sara chewed her lip. "He has been offered a job as a professor at the college," she explained.

Aunt Catherine grew quiet, but then she nodded. Sara took up the dasher and began to churn again. For the longest time, the only sound in the room was the sloshing of the buttermilk and the sizzling salt pork. The silence was worse than an argument.

"Does he know where you will live?" Aunt Catherine finally asked.

Sara nodded. "He found a little stone cottage. It has three bedrooms and a parlor and the biggest kitchen you will ever see," she said, describing the house.

It took a moment for her aunt to answer. "I see," she said.

Sara let the dasher fall to the side again. "I am sorry I waited so long to tell you," she cried." I didn't say anything because I didn't want to leave you. You are my best friend."

In his box, Thomas whined and wiggled. Sara went to tend to him and Aunt Catherine took the dasher up and started to churn.

"I know it is hard to leave your home. When I left mother, I was in tears. James had to supply for me and baby Nick," Aunt Catherine said.

Aunt Catherine was right; it was a way of life and how you lived. If life was what you wanted it to be, then there was a possibility that you wouldn't have what you needed. Gil was her husband, and he thought it was best to move to the city. Sara cu8ddled Thomas and kissed his head.

"Just think of the new people you will meet," Aunt Catherine continued. "I know that I will miss you something awful, but you'll have new friends before you know it."

Sara agreed. "And we will be able to send Thomas to a good school and buy him nice things," she said.

Aunt Catherine, with all her wisdom, had eased Sara's mind. Now, she wasn't scared to move. She was excited. Thoughts of decorating her new home and meeting people filled her mind. Sara glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a small gasp.

"Oh, I forgot my bread," she said as she handed the baby to her aunt.

~~0~~

Thomas didn't complain when he was handed to his aunt. Catherine took him gently and cradled him in her arms. She inhaled the scent of his soft hair and she knew she was going to miss him from the bottom of her heart. Sara's moving meant that her baby Thomas was going too. It wasn't that she coveted Thomas; it was only that it was a blessing to have a baby on the farm. She had been there when he was born, taught Sara how to feed him, and spent countless hours looking into his angelic face. During her niece's pregnancy, Catherine felt small pangs of jealousy. She remembered her own children and how having them part of your body was something that no words could describe. Catherine had never intentionally stopped trying to have children. Her body was never the same after she had Ruth, her first and only baby girl. Catherine had been in labor with her for nearly fifteen hours before she was born. James said it was because the family had had the fever and Catherine was still weak. No one cared about the technicalities, they were just glad both mother and child appeared healthy. Ruth hardly cried and sometimes the family forgot she was a round. When she was hungry, she cooed softly. As she became older, she didn't gain much weight. James aid it was probably that she was small, but she became sickly as winter came. One rainy night, Ruth came down with the small pox and the family had to be quarantined. The little baby wasn't strong enough to fight the sickness and she died. Catherine was inconsolable after Ruth's death. After time had passed, she tried to have another baby, but to no avail. When Sara had come to live with them, Catherine felt as if she was getting a new daughter. From the start, Sara was jittery and quiet. Catherine had fun making clothes for her and showing her how to quilt, but Sara was a tomboy. She got more fun out of climbing tress with John than she did knitting. Though she was a skilled knitter and a fine cook, Sara seemed uncomfortable in her body. Now that she was married, with a child of her own, Sara was more settled. It was a fact that Sara was her closest friend, but now their roads were separating.

~~0~~

The next day, as Gil was working on the house, Sara took Thomas into the barn. She sat him in a pile of hay and opened the stall door to her pony, Star. She hadn't a chance to ride it yet, but she fed it bits of carrots and curry-comber it until its hair and mane shined. The barn cat, who was unnamed, had a new littler of kittens. Sara and Gil had once owned her, but she decided that no one owned her and moved out to the barn. There were little ones with black spots and some with no spots at all. Gil said they could take one with them, so Sara picked out one that was all white and had black feet.

"The rats are bad in the city," Gil said. "We will need a good mouser."

As Sara brushed her pony, Gil opened the barn door and spotted her. "I was looking all over for you," he said.

He picked Thomas up out of the hay-pile and laid him on his shoulder. Sara thought she was so blesses to have a husband who was also a good father. Thomas simply adored his father and Gil would walk through fire for his son.

"Are you angry with me?" Gil asked.

Sara shook her head. "No," she said.

"Don't lie," Gil said with a sigh. "I know you don't want to move. Maybe I have been wrong to push you into it so fast."

Sara set the brush aside. "Gil, I didn't want to move at first. I have grown up here," she explained.

Gil nodded. "I know you have. I have been thinking that if you have your heart set on staying… then we can stay," he said.

For a moment, Sara was relieved. She wanted to stay, but work was hard to find and soon their money would run out. Gil was a teacher by trade, Sara had married him for who he was and knew that he would want to teach again. It would be mean of her to deny him something when he had supplied for and spoiled her.

Sara shook her head. "I know it is for the best. I may be sad, but it will pass. It will be like an adventure for us," she said.

Gil agreed. "It will be," he said.

**Sorry this is short. I did get into school and I am about to go to class. Please leave a review and make my day. :P **


	26. Chapter 26: On the Road

On her last morning in Brandywine Valley, Sara woke up to a cold, dark morning. Outside everything was quiet; it was too early for the birds. The day before, Sara had packed, cleaned, and bid farewell to the little brown house that her son had been born in. Now she was dressing her drowsy baby and preparing a quick, light breakfast. By candlelight, they ate mush, buttered bread, and drank warm milk.

"You better go on down and say your good-byes," Gil said once the dishes had been washed and the packed into the wagon.

Sara nodded and laid a sleeping Thomas on her shoulder, it was too early for him to wake up and he chose to go back to sleep. Carefully, she walked through the cool, dewy grass and down the hill to her aunt's house. Aunt Catherine had a candle in the window and from outside the door, Sara could see her aunt peeking into the oven at something. Sara hesitated with her hand on the knob. There was going to be a fair amount of tears shared between the two and she wanted to prepare herself. With a deep breath, Sara opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that the air smelled of spicy ginger cookies. The smell brought back memories of coming inside from a swim and grabbing a warm cookie off of a plate that was resting on the table. As if Aunt Catherine could read her thoughts, she set down a platter of cookies and smiled her warm smile.

"You're starting early," Aunt Catherine commented.

Sara helped herself to a cookie from the platter. "Yes," she answered. "Gil wants us to get settled before nightfall."

Sara noticed that her aunt's eyes were glistening from tears that she had shed earlier. She wished with all her might that her sweet aunt wouldn't cry. Aunt Catherine had always been the strong one, and if she cried, then Sara was bound too.

"I packed you a basket," Aunt Catherine said, motioning to the brown, wicker basket resting on the checked tablecloth.

Sara lifted up the cheese-cloth that was covering the basket and looked inside. There was a browned loaf of bread, a yellow ball, a bright yellow ball of butter, a tied bundle of cold chicken, and a tied handkerchief of ginger cookies. Sara felt the tears swell behind her eyelids and threatened to run over.

"Oh," Sara gasped. "Thank you."

It was all she could say, for she had started to cry. From her pocket she pulled out her laced handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"Now, visit often and take good care of my little great nephew. I'm going to miss you," Aunt Catherine said as she dabbed her own eyes.

Sara nodded. "Once Gil and I get everything settled, you are going to have to visit us. I'll right you once we get in," she promised.

John, his face still red from scrubbing it, jumped down the stairs and his immediately went to the platter of fresh cookies. In a way, the way he stared at the cookies reminded her of a hungry wolf looking at a herd of sheep. Quick as a flash his hand shot out and grabbed the cookie nearest to him. Aunt Catherine, who had been watching him with a frown since he came down the stairs, took it out of his hand faster than he could blink.

"You know better than that, you little scalawag," his mother said. "You'll ruin your breakfast."

"Oh, Mama," John complained.

"Never mind," Aunt Catherine said. "Hug your cousin and bid her farewell."

John walked over to Sara and hugged her, being careful not to wake Thomas. Sara gave him a kiss on the cheek and for once, he did not wipe it off.

"I'll miss you, John," Sara said to her little cousin.

"I'll miss you too," he replied.

Without even hesitating, John thrust his hand out and snatched another cookie off the platter. Aunt Catherine tried to grab him, but he ducked underneath her and banged out the front door. Thomas Jumped awake and cried until Sara's soothing put him back to sleep.

"Oh, I'll give him a whipping he'll never forget," Aunt Catherine said in a whisper.

Though it was chaotic, Sara was going to miss John and his mischievous ways. When she was younger, before she knew how to behave, she had been just as mischievous as he.

Sara couldn't help but laugh at Jon's wickedness. "I better be along," she said as she stood.

Aunt Catherine gave her another hug and kissed Thomas's head. With her free hand, Sara lifted the basked. It was heavier than she had thought, but she managed. When she made her way back to the wagon, Uncle Jim was standing there. He was holding John by the scruff of his neck.

"I see you caught a hoodlum," Gil joked as he took the basket from Sara and set it behind the wagon seat.

"Any rascal that runs from the house like a animal has to be up to no good," Uncle Jim said. "I bet Cathy will have a few things to say."

Sara bit her lip and did not say what he had done. She would let Aunt Catherine deal with him because she was his mother.

"Good bye, Sara," Uncle Jim said, releasing John.

John stayed where he was, for he knew not to cross his father. Uncle Jim had always been a kind man, but he was stern and demanded respect. Sara hugged her Uncle and gave him a kiss on his rough cheek.

"Good bye, Uncle Jim," Sara said, the tears threatening to run over for a second time. "We will be settled soon enough. You will have to visit our new home."

Uncle Jim gave a nod. "We will make time for a visit," he turned to Gil. "Take care of my niece."

Gil nodded. "I will, sir," he said as he climbed up into the wagon.

Uncle Jim took Thomas while he helped Sara climb up into the seat beside him. Once she was settled, Uncle Jim handed Thomas up. Tied to the back of the wagon was Sara's pony, Star, an a black spotted milk cow. Asleep, curled into a ball, was the little barn kitten that Sara had picked out of the litter to keep. They didn't take any chickens, for in town there would be plenty of chickens.

"Well," Gil said. "Good bye then."

He shook the reins softly and chirruped the horses. Hank took his place beside the wagon when he saw that it had started to move. He seemed to know that they were leaving the little brown house and onto a new place. The horses that Gil drove were a perfectly matched pair of black horses that Gil had bought for a fair price. They were both beautiful and rode gently. As the wagon rode on, Sara turned to look behind her at the farm. Aunt Catherine's house, with the candle still in the window, grew smaller and smaller. When they drove over the hill, she could see the farm no more. They rode through the town of Brandy Wine and Gil waved to people who were wishing them good luck. Soon, the light in the sky grew lighter. The birds began to wake up and the air grew warmer. Thomas stirred n Sara's arms and opened his sleep eye as if to 'Why are we moving?'. Soon, the town of Brandy Wine was behind them and there was nothing left but the long, fifteen mile drive to Philadelphia.

:~~:~:~:~:~:~:

When they were an hour into the ride, Thomas grew restless. He was used to getting on the floor and hitching around, though he wasn't good at it quiet yet. Sara gave him a silver spoon to occupy him. For a moment, he was interested in his upside down reflection, but soon grew bored and threw it down with a _thunk_.

"Oh, Thomas," Sara sighed.

She rooted around in her satchel until she found his little, wooden giraffe. She handed it to him with hopes that he would be satisfied, but he threw it down without hesitation.

"What is it you want, son?" Sara asked him.

Thomas didn't understand. He looked at Sara like she was supposed to perform a miracle.

"Give him something to eat?" Gil suggested.

Sara uncovered the basket that Aunt Catherine had prepared and cautiously handed the baby an orange ginger cookie. Truthfully, she was afraid he would choke because he wasn't used to eating much solid food yet. Sara had to stop milking him because his new, little teeth hurt her delicate skin. Thomas took the cookie in his chubby fist and looked at it with wonder. He put in his mouth and his blue eyes grew to be as big as little saucers.

"Is it good?" Gil asked him.

Thomas sucked on the cookie and leaned back into Sara's bosom. With the baby satisfied, Sara decided that it was time to strike up a conversation.

"When do you start to work?" she asked.

Gil thought for a moment. "Well, I will need to prepare for class soon, but I will get paid at the end of every month," he said.

"How much?" Sara asked before she caught herself.

Gil chuckled. "How does four hundred pounds a month sound to you?" he asked.

Sara was in awe. Never in her life had she had so much money. She did the mental math and concluded that with 4 months of teaching, Gil would make over a thousand pounds.

"Oh Gil, how exciting," she said.

Gil nodded. "Yes," he said. "We'll be able to buy a buggy and good things to eat."

They stopped for dinner halfway to Philadelphia. They ate the delicious cold chicken and buttered bread. After the small meal was over and the horses watered, they rode the rest of the way. Sara knew they had entered Philadelphia when the road went from dirt, to cobble-stone. The first building Sara saw was new. It was still a skeleton, but it looked like it was going to be a church. At town square, Gil turned off of Main Street onto Third Street, the street their house was on. The trees that grew along the walk ways shaded the street, so the sun was beating down on top of them. Soon Gil stopped in front of the familiar stone house and Sara sighed. This was her new home and there was no turning back.

**Hello everyone, I got my new computer and school is going good. There seems to be some ... misunderstanding about a "plug". I didn't know you weren't supposed to do that, because I had seen others do it. I would have, however, appreciated a private message and not a review that everyone could see. I am not a cheater and dropped out because it was considered so. However, please leave me a review and have a blessed day. **


	27. Chapter 27: New Things

"Go on in," Gil said as he unhitched the horses. "I'll put these fellows up."

Sara waited while he fished the key from his pocket and handed it to her. She was a city girl now and she was anxious to get settled so she could practice city life. The key slid easily into the keyhole and opened just as easy. The first thing she noticed was that the front parlor was different. Instead of just four walls and a bare wooden floor, Gil had bought some furniture. There was a sofa, a coffee table, and a big comfy chair that was resting under the west window. Sara had never had furniture that was all her own and she wondered how they could afford such luxuries. Even Uncle Jim found it hard to buy furniture for Aunt Catherine. She rested her hand on the coffee table and found that it was smooth and cool. Its surface was so glassy that she could see her reflection in it. The sofa seat felt like her aunt's and had a pattern of maple leaves and tiny green flowers. She sat Thomas on the sofa to see how he would like it, but he didn't seem to care.

"How do you like it, dear?" Gil asked.

"Oh, I think it is lovely," Sara answered. "We are going to have to move everything else in once I lay Thomas down for his nap."

Gil nodded. "I'll get his trundle bed out and you can lay him down," he said.

"Gil, how can we afford all this furniture?" Sara asked.

Gil held up his hand. "I have it taken care of, dear," he said.

He brought the baby's little wooden bed and Sara made it up with a blanket and a little sheet. She tried to make the baby behave, but Thomas wanted to investigate his new surroundings.

"Just shut him in the house," Gil said. "There isn't much damage he can do yet."

Sara set him in his bedroom and shut the door. For a moment he was quiet, but soon he began to scream. She felt guilty about shutting him in, but the house had to be put in order. Slowly and carefully, they unpacked the table and chairs. Gil built the bed in the bedroom that was to be theirs and Sara made it up with clean blankets that she had washed the day before. Her rocking chair she put in the kitchen and she stacked the dishes on the shelves that were built into the far wall of the kitchen.

"I am going to see if Spot has any milk to give," Gil said as he took the milk pail and went to the small barn.

Sara finished putting up the dishes and turned to unpack what little food they brought; they were going to get provisions later. Thomas still wailed behind the closed bedroom door, so Sara brought him out and rocked him. Gil came back with a little milk and Sara strained it.

"Isn't he a darling?" Sara asked, referring to Thomas.

Gil chuckled. "He is a little rascal that gets into things," he said.

He was referring to the time when the baby had somehow dragged Gil's tobacco pouch off of the table and ate its contents. When Sara finally saw what he was doing he had the entire bag emptied and tobacco was all over his face. She spent hours cleaning him off and Gil had to do without tobacco until he could get more.

"I am going to get some provisions," Gil said. "What do we need?"

Sara said they needed everything and laid Thomas down in the big bed for his nap. Thomas did not want to go to sleep and fussed with Sara. Once the baby had finally fallen asleep, Sara was all alone in the house. Quietly she spread the rest of their things around the house and poured some milk in a saucer for the kitten. Hank was on the back porch, chewing on stick he had found in the yard. The silence was something that was frightening to her. At the old house, there was always a noise or people talking, but here there was silence. Sara looked for her knitting back and sat down to finish the shirt she had started weeks ago.

"If it is so quiet now," she said whispered to herself. "What am I going to do with myself everyday while Gil is at work?"

Quietly she knitted until the sound of the silence persuaded her to go outside. At least on the front porch there was the sound of the birds chirping. She sat in the swing, which was hanging from the oak tree in the yard, and swung slowly. Other people, her new neighbors, were all riding in their shiny buggies. Sara wondered if she was ever going to have a buggy, but those kinds of luxuries weren't necessary.

"I know," she thought. "I'll write a letter to Aunt Catherine."

It took her a while to find the ink well and paper. It was in Gil's satchel, which was still in the wagon. She sat down at the table and wrote of all the things that happened since they got to their new home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Waking up was different now. Instead of the old rooster, the wind up clock woke her up before daybreak. Cooking on the new cook stove was different too. Sara like =d the extra room and the large oven. For their first breakfast, she made toast, fresh eggs, and mush. There was a little milk for Thomas and plenty of coffee for Gil. Sara could hear Gil get out of bed and she went in to get the baby out of his little bed.

"First morning in our new house," Gil said with a smile. "How do you like it?"

"Oh, I think it is beautiful. The stove is so big that I had breakfast finished in no time," Sara replied as she carried Thomas to the kitchen to dress him.

"I'm going to the school today," Gil said as he buttoned up his shirt. "Will you feel safe here?"

Sara didn't want him to go on their first day there, but she didn't want to be a burden. "I will be just fine," she answered.

"Just in case," Gil said as he took a box down from the top shelf in the pantry. "I got us a revolver."

Sara was surprised that she didn't know they had a gun. She had never fired one before and was unsure if she could.

"Keep it put up and out of the baby's reach. It's easy to use and you use it if you need to," Gil said.

"Yes," Sara said.

Gil smiled and put the box back on the shelf.. "Good," he said as he kissed her head and the baby's.

They all sat and ate the big breakfast and then Gil left with his satchel. There wasn't much to do when you were alone. The books she had brought she had either read, or didn't want to read. Knitting was a bore and she hadn't met any of the neighbors.

"That's it, Thomas!" Sara said. "Let's go meet our neighbors."

She dressed the baby in his best gown and little yellow bonnet. With his little brown shoes and bright blue eyes , he looked just perfect. Sara wore her fawn colored dress and her straw bonnet. Her dark hair was tied back with her Sunday hair ribbon and she had polished her shoes. She had wanted to go bare footed because it was warm, but city folk didn't walk bare footed. At the last minute she remembered the house key and together, Sara and Thomas went to the house that was to the left of theirs. She was anxious as she knocked on the door and debated about whether to go back or not. There were some footsteps leading up to the door and then it was opened by a stern looking man.

"Well," he barked at her. "What do you want?'

"Umm…" Sara stuttered. This man scared her and she wanted to move on to the next house. "I am Sara Grissom. My husband and I just moved in next door and-"

The man slammed the door in her face and for a moment Sara didn't know whether to cry or not. She had never seen someone so rude in all her life.

"He must be a Tory," she told Thomas as they walked to the next house.

The next house was home to a young mother with four children named Judy. She was very nice, but extremely busy. Sara left wondering if she and Gil would have that any children. By the time her visiting was over, Sara found a few good neighbors and a few rude ones. There was a wealthy couple who looked at her dress with disdain and Sara knew they wouldn't be talking to them much. When Gil came home for dinner, Sara told him about the neighbors. He chuckled when she spoke about the rude old man.

"That's Mr. Crabtree," Gil said. "He's always like that."

Sara tried to rock Thomas to sleep, but he wanted to try and catch the kitten. Sara gave up and set him down.

"Go then," she said. "You'll be back when it scratches you."

Thomas scooted off in search of the kitten, which had scampered behind the wood-box. Sara cleared the table and Gil smiled up at her.

"Do you like it here?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "I miss the farm, though," she said.

_July 1780,_

Sara soon found her routine and life in the city became normal. The new house began to feel like home and the feeling of uneasiness left her. Every morning she would cook breakfast, milk Spot, and dress Thomas. Then she did the wash or ironed or sewed, whatever task she had set out for the day. Gil came home for dinner every day and Thomas slept in his trundle bed as they ate. Sara was often curious about Gil's teaching and wondered if she could perhaps steal away long enough to watch him work. Just then she realized, she didn't know what it was exactly her husband was teaching. She knew it was science, but the science of what?

"Gil," Sara asked one day. "What do you teach?"

Gil looked at her like she was insane. "I teach science, Sara. You know that," he said.

"What kind of science?" Sara asked.

Gil chuckled. "Well, I guess I never did tell you what exactly I taught," he said. "It's called Entomology and it's fairly new. It was started in the 16th century."

Sara nodded. "Oh," she said, going back to her book. "But what is it?"

Gil set down his pipe. "It's about insects," he finally told her.

Sara scrunched up her nose, she had never heard of a single profession being dedicated to insects. She never gave them more than a passing thought.

Gil laughed aloud. "Your face was priceless, dear! It's not that repulsive is it?" he asked.

Sara shook her head firmly. "No, I was just wondering what made you decide to take on that profession," she said.

Gil shrugged. "It's a curious study," he said.

Sara agreed, but wasn't much interested. It sounded boring to her. What on earth did insects do that were so important? They didn't have jobs or fight in the war.

"What on earth do insects do that is so important?" she asked.

Gil laughed a hearty laugh. "They do all lot of things," he said. "If we didn't have spiders we would be eaten alive by mosquitoes."

Sara hated mosquitoes. They buzzed around your ears and flew up you skirt to prick your legs, leaving itchy bumps. The only way to get rid of them was to burn mosquito bar, but they always came back.

"Well," she said. "I don't see how a mosquito is useful anyways."

**Hello all. Sorry I am slow, but I haven't forgotten the story. I have been beaten with work and it is getting cold ( to me ). Please review and to see a very different version of this story visit my fiction press at .com/~katyrye. It has been updated with a totally different chapter. **


	28. Chapter 28: What I miss most

Morning came quickly to the little farm in Brandywine. Catherine's day started when the rooster crowed and ended when the supper dishes were washed. That morning she woke up alone. James had gone to Harrisburg to trade with merchants and she wasn't expecting him home until late. The air in the house what cool at that time, and she shivered as she pulled on her house dress and combed her hair. Downstairs she started a fire in the cook stove and went about making breakfast.

"Johnny!" she called upstairs.

Catherine still hadn't gotten used to Sara coming down the stairs and she didn't suppose she ever would. Nowadays the days were quiet and long. In the past, Sara would always be around to chatter with about everything. Ever since Sara had left, the silence had been overpowering and sometimes it was so big that it was scary. Even when the baby had been around, the farm had been full of life and laughter. It wasn't that she was unhappy with it being her and Johnny and James, but she needed a female companion.

"Mama, I have to go bring the fish traps in," Johnny said as he pulled the front door open.

Catherine turned around and pointed her wooden spoon. "After breakfast," she said. "I won't have you going hungry."

Johnny made a face and pulled his chair out from under the table. Catherine set down a bowl of oatmeal for him and he ate quietly. The quiet was so loud that he bothered her to no end.

"I sure do miss Sara," Catherine sighed as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Johnny chewed quietly. He wasn't going to admit that he missed his cousin just as much. He missed the little arguments that he would start on purpose. He missed how his mother didn't let him have candy, but when he went up the hill to Sara's house, she gave him lemon drops. He also thought that Gil was the neatest person in the world because he met Indians.

"You can go visit her, mama," Johnny said.

Catherine wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I know," then she put the dishes in the dish pan. "I am going to see about the post. Don't get into trouble."

Upstairs, Catherine put on her best dress and put her hair in a bun. It was usually James's doing to get the post, but today she wanted to go. She put on her dress shoes and at last, she tied on her bonnet. Outside the sun was painting the sky a pinkish blue, a sure sign that the day would be beautiful. To keep her dress and shoes clean, she stayed off the dusty dirt road and held her skirts above her shoe tops.

"Hullo, Mrs. Brass," a man said as his took his hat off.

Catherine nodded to him. "Good morning," she said.

"How is Dr. Brass?" he asked.

Catherine smiled." He is just fine," she said. "He is in Harrisburg today."

"Be sure to tell him I said hullo," he said. "How is Sara?"

Every man in town was smitten with Sara, but never came to court her. Catherine was glad too. Most of them men were old drunks who would never be good enough for her. When she had first noticed Gil's admiration for her niece, she had nearly chased him away with a broom. James had assured her that Gil was a good man, so she had let nature take its course. In the end she was glad she did; Thomas meant so much to her.

"I better be along," she said as she turned towards town.

At the post office, there was a small wait. The post master handed out packages letters to women who were waiting to hear from their men. A letter from Nick would be a pleasant surprise for her. She worried about him so. Out of the corner of her eye, Mandy walked out with a letter and a smile on her face. Mandy was a dear girl and she hoped that Nick felt smitten with her. When it was her turn, the post master handed her a single letter. She turned it over in her hand and was delighted because it was from Sara. She tucked it into her handbag and made her way to the grocers where she bought some more coffee.

O~O

"Open it mama," Johnny said.

Catherine had waited until after James got home to open Sara's letter. She wanted the family to share it together. When he still didn't come home when the clock struck eight, Johnny begged her to open it.

"Alright," she said with a smile.

She slid open the envelope with a hairpin and withdrew the letter. It was a long letter and Sara's delicate cursive filled the pages.

_Dear Family,_

_We are at our new home! Gil surprised me and he bought us our own furniture to go in the front room. The kitchen here is so big that I barley have enough things to fill it up with. My neighbors are all nice, except for Mr. Crabtree. My days are very quiet now since I left the farm. Gil goes to the college every day to prepare for his teaching term. Did you know that I had no idea what subject he taught? It turns out, he teaches about insects! Can you believe there is a whole profession dedicated to insects? Thomas seems to like it here. There is a swing out front and we swing together every day. I sure do miss going bare footed. In the city, people don't go without shoes. My fee have to stay cramped in my black boots all day long! I miss you all so much. I miss talking with Aunt Catherine and sewing by the fire. Sewing alone is such a hassle now. I think Gil misses the farm too, but he doesn't say it. I have heard him say that "the city isn't a place where someone can think in private". If he doesn't like it, then why did he move us here. I know he makes a good living now, but I miss my home! We think that Hank paired up with a female dog down the road, because Hank goes missing a lot and she is pregnant. I hope we don't have to care for a litter of puppies, Gil wouldn't' like that. Everything is such a shorter distance to walk to and we never run out of things we need. Well, I better go before this letter gets too heavy. I love you all and am waiting until we can visit each other. _

_Sara_

Catherine set down the letter and wiped her eyes. Knowing that Sara missed her too made time a little more bearable. She folded the letter up and slid it into her apron pocket.

"Time for bed," she said.

O~O

August 1780

Sara waited in line at the post office for any letters from Aunt Catherine. It had been a few weeks since she had sent hers and she was expecting a response any day now. In her arms, Thomas fussed and wanted to be put down.

"Oh Thomas," Sara said as she switched arms. "Stop fussing."

Thomas stuck his lip and arched his back, trying to get out of her arms. Sara stepped up to the counter and waited while the post man looked for a letter.

"Here you go," he said as he handed her a white letter.

Sara stuck it in her pocket and carried a squirming Thomas outside. There weren't many women who carried their babies around the city and Sara thought she was being ridiculed by pairs of eyes. She didn't care because it was natural for a baby to squirm. Thomas though he had places to be and Sara wanted him walking before she was with child again. She wasn't pregnant yet, but Gil had been asking about her monthly bleeding and she took it he thought should have more children. Gil wanted to have a big family, but Sara didn't know if she could do that.

"Good afternoon," a man said as he nodded to her.

Sara nodded, but didn't stop to talk. The letter in her pocket felt heavy and the urge to read it sent her home in a hurry. Once she keyed into the house, she set Thomas down and he scooted off. The floor was his favorite place to be, but you had to keep everything out of his reach. She sat down in the window seat and opened the letter with Gil's letter opener.

_Dear Sara,_

_It was so good to hear from you. My days have been lonely here since you have left and I miss Thomas more than anything. I am so glad to hear that you like your new house. It sounds beautiful and I can't wait to see it. I know it is hard to leave home, but Gil wants to give you and Thomas the best. You are very blessed to be married to man who can provide fine things for you. I know how you feel about having to wear shoes all day. When I lived in New York, my boots gave me blisters. How is Thomas doing? Is he walking yet? When children begin to walk they turn into hoodlums and they are able to out run you. Always keep a thin rope around his waist and tie it to your wrist and he won't be able to get far. I remember when Johnny had first started to walk and he got into everything he could reach! One day, he even climbed into the wood box! We all miss you here too, even John, though he doesn't say it. I saw Mandy in the post office today; she was gripping a letter pretty tightly and had a smile on her face. I am wondering if Nick didn't write her. Well, I must go see about supper. Come visit soon. _

_Aunt Catherine. _

Sara set down the letter and dabbed her eyes. She missed her family and wanted to go home. The clocked chimed and Sara straightened herself up to prepare dinner. School would start in a few short weeks and then Gil wouldn't be coming home for dinner. She wanted to make the most of their time before he was too busy. Thomas had fallen asleep on the floor so Sara picked him up and laid him in his bed.


End file.
